<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Couplet of Birds by LeddyMirth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553432">A Couplet of Birds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeddyMirth/pseuds/LeddyMirth'>LeddyMirth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Protective Hubert von Vestra, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:43:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeddyMirth/pseuds/LeddyMirth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert is devoted to the Emperor, whilst Byleth is clueless when it comes to emotions. Giving in to such beautiful feelings may seem more difficult with the barriers they themselves have put up.</p><p>From friends to lovers to marriage, with all the drama that war brings in between.</p><p>*Now with an added dramatic TWSITD arc!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to General-Mudkip on DA for offering her <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/general-mudkip/art/By-Your-Side-838251040">beautiful art</a>  to represent my fic.</p><p>This starts off light-hearted and gets a little more serious as you go. </p><p>Feedback always appreciated :) </p><p>Hope you enjoy it! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>"Heh. I have already dedicated my life to Lady Edelgard. To throw my lot in with you is inconceivable. But if I had two lives to give… I might devote one of them to you. We could be a couplet of birds, flying along the sovereign of Black Eagles…" He stood confident; his dark attire bathed in the summer sunlight of the courtyard. His green eyes steady to the sky as if visualizing the scene.<br/><br/>"What?" Byleth found herself close to speechless. At what point did this man lay down assassination attempts in place of fondness? A strange, but not entirely unwelcome, feeling settled in her stomach. She had to admit, they had formed a strong bond over the course of the war, but she had never allowed herself time to understand those sentiments.<br/><br/>He watched her with humoured eyes. "Oh, apologies, I had no idea such words would leave you so… flustered. It is actually quite endearing to see your face as red as our banner."<br/><br/>She raised a hand to her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin. The words still stuck in her throat.<br/><br/>"But make no mistake, there is no room for another in my life… I will leave you be. Good day, Byleth."<br/><br/>He strolled away without giving her room to respond, appearing to be most content with himself.</p><p>Byleth's mind pondered over the encounter, wondering why she reacted the way she did. Stammering and blushing like a young girl. An uncouth response to be sure. A wave of embarrassment trickled through her body. It was like a dam had broken with his words – letting loose a flood of sensations that she desperately needed to unpack. She stepped out of the radiating morning sun to spare her burning face, finding solace in the cool shade of the castle walls. Leaning against the cold stone her thoughts wandered before a familiar voice pulled her back to reality with a jump.<br/><br/>"Hello, Professor!" Petra said cheerfully, though her eyes were examining Byleth's face with kind scrutiny. "Have you been out long in the sun, professor? Your face is red. Though do not be discouraged! I believe a tan would be suiting you greatly!"<br/><br/>Byleth smiled at Petra’s sweet words and cheerful attitude, as if they were a foil to her confusion. She found it quite charming that many of the strike force still called her professor, even after being appointed as a general of the Adrestian Empire.<br/><br/>"I – yes. Thank you, I will try not to overdo it in future. Was there something you needed, Petra?" She welcomed the distraction, allowing herself to control the reigns on tricky thoughts.<br/><br/>"Yes, I have actually been trying to find you all morning! I was wondering if you would be teaching me more about flying. I see you riding your Wyvern in battle and you are full of grace and power- inspiring I believe the word is. I wish to be as you are."<br/><br/>She thought for a moment. It was good to know that she inspired her troops, and through the niggle of pride that wormed its way in she wondered if such a thing could be taught. Well, she was always up for a challenge. She knew it was a good idea to make Petra a Pegasus rider, though the Brigid princess was excellent with a blade, atop a flying mount with a lance she was nigh unstoppable.<br/><br/>"I'll do my best. Ee can start now if you have the time?"<br/><br/>"Now?! But professor, it is your off day. I do not want to be taking from your leisure time."<br/><br/>Byleth began to stride in the direction of the stables, not giving any heed to the woman's words. "Hey, don't worry about it, I need the distraction anyway."<br/><br/>Petra smiled and quickly caught up; her purple eyes inquisitive as ever. "A distraction from what?"<br/><br/>"Forget I said anything."<br/><br/>After a hurried walk clouded with innocently veiled yet prying questions from Petra, they soon arrived at the stables for the winged mounts. It was a large keep which sloped down into a beautiful valley, plenty of space for them to stretch their wings. Petra's Pegasus was already waiting for her, longingly as ever, at the stable. The horse pushed its nose into her face, whinnying happily in greeting. Byleth looked over the valley, squinting at the mountains in the distance, looking for Hector amongst the vale. She drew her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud, distinct whistle. There was a distinct rumble of breath as both her and Petra became shrouded in shadow. She turned to find the great Wyvern spreading its wings in a large atop the keep, blocking out the sunlight.<br/><br/>"Hector!" Byleth said with a smile as he swooped down to greet her. The earth rumbled as he landed by her side, the wyvern purring as the professor stroked the warm scales of his cheek. She turned to Petra who seemed eager to start. "Shall we begin?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/><br/>This is where she belonged. The warm air rushing through her hair, the way the earth raced past as they glided together, the feeling that she could go anywhere on a whim. The craggy rocks of the mountains arched away from them revealing Garreg Mach in the distance. After training with Petra she had decided to take Hector out for a fly, though hadn't realised how far away from the Monastery they had gone. It was most likely subconscious, the need for space and reflection.<br/><br/>When her father died, it had been the first time she had experienced any strong emotion – the grief was so intense she did not know how she could move on. She had tried to bury everything, clinging to the notion that she could carry on as she always had. But it was clear that his death had shaken her. It had dislodged something that was keeping everything in check. Then, she merged with Sothis. Without the deities' presence – her pressure – inside, it allowed feelings she had never felt before to surface. She had no clue how to deal with such things, and before she could get a handle on her mind she then fell into a deep slumber.<br/><br/>For five long years.<br/><br/>She was more thankful that they did not lose anyone during that time. Especially…</p><p>She chastised herself, trying not to think about Hubert, still trying to claw back the calm rational mind she once had. In a way she was quite glad Sothis was not here, that wise, childlike god would have scolded her, or at the very least given some bad advice to sate her curiosity.<br/><br/>"Let's go home," Byleth said to Hector, who growled happily at her request. It was, after all, past feeding time for him. As they got closer, she saw distinctive red armour and pale hair, and the person she wanted to see the least stood beside her in all his sinister glory. Byleth’s stomach felt heavy at the sight of him, somehow unable to pry her sights away.</p><p>When they landed Hector gently lowered his body so she could step off.<br/><br/>She turned to greet Edelgard, expecting a warm welcome but met instead by steeled lavender eyes and crossed arms.<br/><br/>"Training. On your day off? Really now," she said in a calm, fiery voice.</p><p>Hector turned, a deep rumbling in his throat, baring his teeth at Edelgard.</p><p>Although it was a simple warning – Hector <em>was </em>a defensive and grumpy creature – Hubert stepped forward and took the reins. Their fingers brushed for a moment, but neither of them reacted visibly, leaving her curious on whether he had done such a thing on purpose. Was he testing her?<br/><br/>"Come, Hector, let us get you something to eat," Hubert said as he took the rein with a snap. "Lest you become the next meal yourself…"<br/><br/>Byleth watched him haul the cowering Wyvern away, she was quite sure that if Hector were not her mount, he would have been sent to the chopping block many moons ago.<br/><br/>Edelgard appeared unfazed, and continued, "How many times do I need to remind you that you need to rest! You are no use on the battlefield, or in the council, if you're too burned out to even think."<br/><br/>"I know," Byleth replied. She was right, as usual. "I just… have some things on my mind at the moment. Besides, I find flying clears my mind, rather than clouding it." She followed that up with a smile, but Edelgard seemed unconvinced.<br/><br/>"Oh?" Her tone changed and she uncrossed her arms. It was easy to tell that her curiosity burned. "What things?"<br/><br/>How can I even try to explain this? <em>Should</em> I try to explain this?</p><p>"I'm… not sure myself. I know that sounds odd but -” she waved it off “- don't worry, it's nothing important."<br/><br/>"Well… If you say so." She seemed hurt. This great unshakeable ruler; A face that said ‘darling’ but an axe arm that’d put you in the grave – soft as a feather deep down. "Anyway, I also came to let you know that I'm not able to meet our plans for tea later. I've received new reports from the border, and I need to go over them."<br/><br/>"And you lecture <em>me</em> about burning myself out?" Byleth crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.<br/><br/>Edelgard huffed a laugh. "Our roles are very different, as you well know," she said with a knowing smile. "So, instead of cancelling, I'm sending Hubert in my stead."<br/><br/>"Excuse me?" She gasped, feeling another hot blush creep up her face.</p><p>She was going to have tea with <em>Hubert</em>?<br/><br/>"I know it seems like I'm forcing you, but it will put my mind at ease if I know you're getting some downtime. Also, you may… want to fix your hair before meeting him." Her voice wavered into a light giggle at that last remark.<br/><br/>"What's wrong with my -" Byleth pushed a hand through her hair, fingers halting in the bird's nest of knots and tangles. She internally cringed at the mental image of how she must have looked.<br/><br/>"Also, did you catch the sun? Your face is looking quite red - "<br/><br/>"I must take my leave!" She turned, cupping her face in embarrassment for the second time today, trying to hide her flustered expression. She walked swiftly in the direction of her quarters, followed by Edelgard's muffled giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see you've fixed your hair," Hubert remarked, a glimmer of playfulness harboured within his sinister gaze.<br/><br/>"Now you're just teasing me," Byleth replied, watching him carefully from across the delicately fashioned table. The sun sat heavily in the sky as dusk began to settle. The beautiful hues of the sunset sky coupled with the elegance of the gardens made Hubert stand out like a sore thumb. Dressed mostly in black with his midnight hair slicked back, like a shade amongst the sunlight. Even so, he appeared quite relaxed in these surroundings. "You've seen me plenty of times after battle and never once commented on my hair. Has something changed?" Byleth brought the teacup to her lips, taking a sip. <br/><br/>"You're unusually cold to me today, Byleth," he said, watching her carefully. "By chance, does this have something to do with what I said to you earlier today?"<br/><br/>"Mmmph!" She choked on her tea, trying to settle the cup on the saucer without spilling any. She wondered when he would bring the subject up, but had not expected it to be so soon. Their conversation up until now had merely revolved around tactics and theory, which made the shift all the more jarring.<br/><br/>"I'll take that as a yes."<br/><br/>Byleth cleared her throat.</p><p>"Well, I…" She composed herself, realising she had been avoiding eye contact as much as possible. It was anything but discreet. "I just… Didn't expect something like that from you."<br/><br/>She thought back to his words from the morning, they were so poetic and gentle, it was a stark difference to his usual brooding and sinister personality. Even so, they shone a bright light on something she had kept deep within. Something she did not feel she was capable of only yesterday.<br/><br/>"Why so?" he asked, his voice softer than before, less scathing. He continued before she could reply, "Do you take me as someone devoid of feeling? It's only natural that we should feel close to one another, given the time we have spent together… and all we have been through."<br/><br/>She remembered back, there were many moments of kindness he had shown her in the past, yet she had always veiled them. As if she suspected each gesture of having an ulterior motive behind them, and so they were taken with a pinch of salt.<br/><br/>"I misjudged you, I'm sorry," she said sweetly, her mind falling back on previous events. "How can someone who secretly feeds Hector extra food when I'm not looking be devoid of feeling." She breathed a laugh.<br/><br/>His eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed that he had been caught doing so. "I can hardly let our leader's mount look sickly on the battlefield, it would surely affect morale."<br/><br/>She smiled. "How about last week? I overheard you talking to the armourer, you made sure that they would supply me with the finest weapons they could provide."<br/><br/>"Good offence is the best defence; you should be an inspiration to the strike force," he replied, his tone starting to shift back into his usual sinister candour.<br/><br/>"Yes, but what about the time when you-"<br/><br/>"- Although I do feel I should add," he interrupted, relaxing his posture to sit a little closer. His voice lowered an octave. "They are not the only reasons why I do such things."</p><p>She sat back, scrutinising his features for a glimpse of insincerity. Something about that voice and smouldering look quickened her blood, a foreign feeling coiling in her stomach as she opened her mouth to speak. Yet the words died in her throat. <br/><br/>"My, how I have come to enjoy making you blush." He sat back and took a sip of his coffee in victory.<br/><br/>Blushing again? Byleth followed suit, trying to decompress. Her drink had cooled down quite a bit already. It seemed Hubert could play her like a harp if he so desired.<br/><br/>"Though it is all relatively harmless," he continued, placing his cup back down. "It isn't as if anything is going to come of this. I am devoted to one person, and one alone. If you showed even an inkling of betrayal to Lady Edelgard, I would strike you down where you stand."<br/><br/><em>What is with him? Hot and cold, no in-between!</em> She sighed, feeling a bit less flustered than before. Though a sadness rippled beneath the surface that she could not make full sense of.<br/><br/>"And I would remind you that I would do the same. Or maybe I would have Hector rip you to ribbons…"<br/><br/>"Hmph. Maybe one of the students, yes. But that creature wouldn't dare lay a tooth upon me."<br/><br/>It was true that the Wyvern was overly fond of Hubert, there was a sense of deep respect between them both. Hector would not allow anyone else to even touch him.</p><p>"You do seem to have a way with animals," she pondered, seeing an opportunity. "Have you ever thought about being a Wyvern rider?"<br/><br/>"Perish the thought," he said abruptly, crossing his arms. "I, unfortunately, have a fear of heights."<br/><br/>"Really? I had no idea." She was even more surprised that he would even tell her such a fact. "It's a shame though, wielding such powerful magic on a wyvern would be a sight to see." Just envisioning him flying alongside her in the skies was enough to make her thoughts flutter away.<br/><br/>"It would hardly be practical," he replied bluntly. "it would be difficult to be accurate, and the wings would get in the way. The risk of downing your own mount would be too high. A pegasus would be better suited, but..."<br/><br/>"If anyone could master it, it would be you," she replied without pause.<br/><br/>There was a strict moment of silence, his green eyes holding her gaze, "You… flatter me."<br/><br/>Byleth gave a small giggle. "This is the first time I have ever seen you falter."<br/><br/>"Yes… I suppose I deserve that," he replied with a curt smile.<br/><br/>The rest of the conversation went by just as fondly, and the weary sun had finally fallen below the horizon. The street-lamps bathed the paves in a warm, orange hue and the boldest stars were starting to shine in the deep blue sky.</p><p>It was just the two of them left in the garden, as it had been for quite some time.<br/><br/></p><p>"May I escort you back to your quarters?" Hubert said as they walked out of the gardens.<br/><br/>"You may," she replied gladly.</p><p>Garreg Mach could be quite a dull place in the evenings, she was glad for the extra company. Taking his offered arm, they began walking in comfortable silence, Byleth holding her gaze to the skies as if counting stars, and Hubert focused on the path ahead. She was glad that they'd had a chance to spend some time together, albeit slightly disappointed that Hubert's feelings were so resolutely set on Edelgard. Though it gave rise to keeping her emotions in check again – there was no chance of anything happening between them, so it was best not to think about it any longer. After a while, a memory came to her. They had been reminiscing much that evening and thought it apt to bring it up.<br/><br/>"Do you… remember when we met at the goddess tower all those years ago? After the ball?" she said, still watching the skies.<br/><br/>"Yes, I do. We must have been spotted, as some students had spread rumours of an unsavoury nature. I had no choice but to silence them."<br/><br/>"You threatened them?” she said with a soft laugh. “Yes, I remember, you were quite angry.” A few beats of silence passed and she looked up, catching him looking at her fondly. His gaze shifted when their eyes met, and she couldn’t help but smile. "I'm glad we get along much better now, you never trusted me before. I swear you once suggested poison was the best way to assassinate me."<br/><br/>"Well, a lot has changed. I would never have dared tell you of my fear of flying back then. To tell you of such a weakness would have been…. Damnable. And yet here I am, freely sharing it."<br/><br/>"I think you went out of your way to threaten or scare people. You seemed to revel in it."<br/><br/>"Alas, I must admit I was younger and more reckless with my words. Age has… refined me if you will."<br/><br/>"How so?" she replied, watching him inquisitively, trying to figure him out.<br/><br/>They broke apart when they approached the stairs to her quarters, footsteps echoing off the cold stone walls. The torchlight illuminated his green eyes, and Byleth couldn’t help but admire their colour. "Well, for one, given what I know now, I would have said something very different to you at the goddess tower that night."<br/><br/>She paused by the steps, curiosity burning. "What would you have said to me?"<br/><br/>"Hm." He propositioned for her hand and she freely gave it. "Perhaps we should leave this for another time, it <em>is </em>getting quite late. We should do this again." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, "Good evening, Byleth."<br/><br/>She watched him disappear down the walkway as she stood speechless and off-kilter. Was this his new hobby? Leaving her in a mess of confusion and fluster? If that was true, he was good at it.</p><p>Leaning against the wall she sighed, trying to dismiss the bewildering nature of her feelings. She cupped her hand and squeezed it to her chest.</p><p>
  <em>What on earth is this man doing to me?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothea gasped, a dainty hand flying to her lips. "What! Hubie and the professor?"<br/><br/>"Shhhh! Please be keeping your voice down!" Petra scolded, "I am not fully certain yet, but it seems quite possible." Petra glanced around the dining hall, through the ambient noise it seemed no one had overheard their conversation. Good.<br/><br/>“How adorable. They make a cute couple." Dorothea giggled before lowering her voice. "I must say, I feel a little jealous! How did you find out anyway? Those two aren't exactly a pair of open books."<br/><br/>"Well…" Petra replied before taking a sip of water, "I may have overheard the professor and Hubert talking last week – I was looking to see if she would be helping me with training. I was surprised they did not notice me."<br/><br/>"Well aren't you the little sleuth! Do tell," Dorothea replied eagerly.<br/><br/>"It was like, if he could have another life, he would be devoting it to the professor. But he cannot as he is already dedicated to Edelgard. But now I'm hearing rumours that they are spending a lot of time together."<br/><br/>"Oh that wicked man, playing with our dear professor's heart like that." Dorothea had completely abandoned her meal at this point. She placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her palms – a mischievous glint in her eye. "Looks like I'll have to ask Hubie to marry me!" she added gleefully.<br/><br/>"I…. do not see how that would help," Petra said with disdain, crossing her arms. "What are you planning?"<br/><br/>"You mean, what are<em> we</em> planning," Dorothea replied, her chair almost toppling as she stood. She grabbed Petra’s arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, we haven't a moment to lose!"<br/><br/>"I am thinking that this is not a good idea," she replied, allowing Dorothea to haul her out of the dining hall, "What if he is accepting your proposal?"<br/><br/>Dorothea smirked. "Well, there could be worse things than marrying into the Vestra family! Come on! We have work to do."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/><br/>With the war council adjourned, Byleth let out a breath of relief. She stayed seated as everyone began to exit the room. She looked over the paperwork in front of her over the noise of heavy wooden chairs shifting back into place and the footsteps of others eager to leave. Under the murmurs and clatter, she caught a glance at Hubert, talking with Edelgard as they left the room. They had spent a lot of time with each other recently, but whatever they wished to speak about was always pushed to the side to discuss the war effort. Not that they would have been trading sweet nothings to each other. She had come to accept that there was no room in his life for her. Anything cute between them was just to occupy the time, and sate his odd fascination with making her blush. Besides, she had much on her mind now. The strike force would be setting out to take the port town to Derdriu within days, and with that, came facing Claude.<br/><br/>Still, whenever she thought back to that evening… She rubbed her arm to calm to goosebumps.<em>N</em><em>ow is not the time, </em>her logical mind soothed. She turned her eyes back to the paperwork, then to the clock. It was getting quite late in the day.<br/><br/>"Professor?" A familiar voice said rather sheepishly.<br/><br/>She turned to find that Petra hadn't left yet. "Oh, Petra, what can I do for you?"<br/><br/>"I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat at the dining hall," she said, a slight tension in her voice that Byleth could not quite place.<br/><br/>"Hm. Maybe later? I want to go through this report one more time,"<br/><br/>"If you do not eat you will not be taking in the information properly! Besides, the dining hall will be closing soon."<br/><br/>Byleth was not used to Petra being so demanding, but perhaps she was right. "Alright then, you win," she replied with a tired smile, a break and food sounded quite good.<br/><br/>They made their way past the old house quarters, the sight of them bringing her back to her academy days. Not much had changed inside since the Monastery fell all those years ago. It was as if everyone wanted to preserve the memory of before the war, of a simpler and happier time. They walked past the Blue Lions house and something caught her eye, it was Dorothea and Hubert having a conversation inside.</p><p>It seemed he hadn’t noticed her passing, his back toward the door.</p><p>"Oh, professor," Petra said quietly, "I think I left something in the council room. My apologies, wait here and I will be coming back in no time."<br/><br/>Before she could reply Petra was already running. She sighed and her curiosity burned – she was sure Dorothea may have spotted her, but not Hubert… She walked in a few circles, her eyes falling upon the building a couple of times, <em>Eavesdropping is wrong, they could be talking about anything,</em> she said to herself, trying to calm her inquisitiveness…<em> Yes. they could be talking about… Anything.</em><br/><br/>Before her logical mind could grasp a semblance of control, she found herself leaning against the wall, a few strides from the door, Hubert's voice clearly heard from inside.<br/><br/>"Seems it's my turn not to understand. Did you just propose marriage as a way to get to know me? How exactly would such an arrangement benefit me?"<br/><br/><em>What are they…? </em>She burned with a hundred questions, <em>Why is Dorothea proposing marriage to Hubert? And why is he even entertaining the thought? And how had I completely missed this?</em><br/><br/>"Oh, it'll benefit you," Dorothea said confidently.<br/><br/>"Go on."<br/><br/>"Well this 'path' you are walking with Edie will have one more loyal follower, Isn't that enough?"<br/><br/>"I suppose it may well be. Your contribution to our cause has been noteworthy. I've no complaints about your battle prowess either. And if you are able to walk the path I do… That would be very special."<br/><br/>"So, will you consider it? This is all because of you, you know. You make me wonder what it's like to be wholly devoted to another person."<br/><br/>"Heh. All right. I'll consider it."<br/><br/>They continued speaking, but Byleth could not hear another word. She felt hurt, hurt beyond what she thought capable.<em> Was he just toying with me this entire time? Was he lying when he said he could never devote himself to another? What the hell is this? </em>She steeled herself and strode off, fresh anger burning through her veins.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/><br/>The whole way up towards the library an internal struggle played out in her head. Hubert had clearly told her that being with her was out of the question, let alone marriage. But now he was considering it with Dorothea?</p><p>She opened the door to the library, almost pulling the handle from the door. She knew he would be here soon; it was where he was most nights.<br/><em><br/></em>It had been a while. The night strode ever onward, the wax of the candles was burning low and the light of the full moon sent crystalline light trails thought gaps in the bookshelves. Byleth groaned, shifting her weight in the large velvet chair. She was half reading a book on lost crests, eyes hovering over the page she had already read three times over. Nothing was sinking in. Frustrated, she closed the book and held it by the spine in one hand.</p><p>"What am I doing?" she whispered, feeling defeated.<br/><br/>"Hmph… Odd," Hubert remarked as he examined the broken door handle. "Whoever did this will regret -"<br/><br/>"YOU!" Byleth barked without thinking.<br/><br/>"Is that any way to greet – Ah!" Hubert quickly dodged the book hurtling towards his face. "What is the meaning of this!"<br/><br/>Byleth picked up another book. She wouldn't be surprised if her body was glowing with ire at this point. This was not the confrontation she had in mind, but it was too late to hold back now. She had no idea why she was so upset. "How could you LIE to me like that!" She threw the next tome with murderous vigour.<br/><br/>Hubert evaded, barely, book hitting the wall with a heavy <em>SLAM</em>. "You'll have to be more specific, and I would appreciate it if you calmed – don't you dare," he said as Byleth reached for the candlestick next to her.<br/><br/>She hesitated for a moment, waiting to see what he would say next.<br/><br/>"What is going on with you? Explain yourself at once!"<br/><br/>She picked up the candlestick, brandishing it like a weapon. "I overheard your conversation with Dorothea," she replied bluntly, "you should have been honest, instead of toying with me."<br/><br/>"Ah, I see, this is about the marriage proposal? I must say, that caught me off guard as well."<br/><br/>"And you're considering it? After everything you said to me?" She took a confident step forward, intent on bringing him pain.<br/><br/>Hubert stood unwavering, watching her through careful eyes. "It seems you have this all wrong, I have no intention of marrying that harpy of a woman. I can barely stand to be in her presence most of the time."<br/><br/>Byleth's eyes widened and she suddenly realised how ridiculous she looked, her grip softened, candlestick lowering. "Really? Then, why didn't you say no?"<br/><br/>"Outright declining a marriage proposal is greatly frowned upon," he explained as he walked towards her. "But given your limited knowledge of the customs of nobility, it hardly surprises me that you didn't know. It is probably why Lady Edelgard covets your opinions so. Untainted by the drivel of a high-born life."</p><p>“I see… I owe you an apology then.” She was aware of how silly her outburst must have appeared, internally cringing, weapon hanging to her side.</p><p>“That is hardly necessary, Byleth.” He was closing in and she stood her ground, faltering when he brought a gloved hand to cup her chin. “The fact that you got so angry about it is quite endearing.”<br/><br/>"Are you going to do anything about it?"<br/><br/>His smile wavered. "You know that I don't have room for –"<br/><br/>Byleth tensed, ready to swing for his head. "Then why did you say something in the first place? You say this will amount to nothing, but your actions over the last week have said otherwise."<br/><br/>"Unfortunately, I can't seem to stay away from you. Your aura is… Vexing." He reached out and grabbed the candlestick, dropping it to the floor.<br/><br/>"You're doing it again," she whispered, he was so close she could smell his cologne – a mingling of incense and sandalwood.<br/><br/>"I know," he replied, copying her hushed tone. He tilted her head upwards. "Every day I wake and regret the things I have said to you recently. I try to stop myself but then…"<br/><br/>She silenced him with a chaste kiss.</p><p>Something about him being so close, that hushed tone, that heady scent, the way he looked at her. Everything about him filled her senses. It was the first time she had kissed anyone, the sensation of their lips brushing sending a gentle buzz through her mind.</p><p>Tentatively, she pulled a hand up to brush her fingers through the back of his hair. Hubert returned in kind, grabbing her waist and deepening the kiss.</p><p>They then parted, his breath hot against her cheek.<br/><br/>"Now who's the one giving mixed signals?" he said with warning.</p><p>“Think of it as revenge,” she said before bringing their lips together again.<br/><br/>Hubert knew this was wrong. It would make his personal life far too complicated. If he was to devote himself, body and soul, to Lady Edelgard, then there should have been no room to pursue such flights of fancy. And yet, he found himself incapable of pulling himself away from the blasted, beautiful, obstinate woman in his arms. How soft her lips and deep her gaze.</p><p>“Very well, simply revenge.”</p><p>For now, he could pretend that it was just the two of them alone in the realm. She, a small pocket of light in his world of shade.</p><p>Hubert smiled.</p><p>
  <em>What is this woman doing to me?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your tent is right this way, My Lady," the young recruit said eagerly, guiding Byleth through the war camp.<br/><br/>She could smell the salt in the air. The ship-town of Derdriu would have been a wonderful place to be, if not for the horns of war bellowing over the seafront. Come dawn they would be marching to take the port. Many lives would be lost, and she herself would be guiding their blades into the enemy. Some of her old students would likely be within the enemies ranks. Her stomach felt heavy at the thought of striking them down – and yet she would have to... For the glory of the Adrestian Empire, and one more step toward the end of the war.<br/><br/>The camp was bustling. Soldiers rushing by, some laughing, some shouting, others sat in silence. A handful of them appeared worried, clutching at their weapons with whitened knuckles; whilst others appeared to be already celebrating victory. The recruit guiding her seemed tense, he had not said a word to her as they walked.</p><p>The caw from a pair of seagulls caught her attention. She watched them glide gracefully through the air, oblivious to the raging storm beneath.<br/><br/>"Here we are," The recruit said, catching her attention. He gestured towards the large tent then bid her farewell.<br/><br/>Her quarters were simple yet surprisingly roomy. The canvas of the structure was thick and dark, not much light making its way through. She lit a candle upon the makeshift desk, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim glow. The long day's ride had made her eager to change out of her travelling gear, and so, with a weary breath, she undid the ornate latches holding her cape, letting it fall where she stood before starting to unbutton her blouse.<br/><br/>"Don't stop on my behalf," a familiar voice said from the dim.<br/><br/>"Ah!" With a start she whipped around, drawing the Sword of the Creator in one smooth motion. The jagged, bone-like blade pointed towards the man in shadow. Her sight quickly adjusted, a pair of familiar green eyes reflecting back at her.</p><p>"Hubert! What are you doing here?" she said with a hint of relief, lowering her blade.<br/><br/>"Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you," he replied coolly as if she had merely brandished a feather.<br/><br/>"I see that. Why can't you wait outside like a normal person?"<br/><br/>"Heh, I've been hiding in the shadows for most of my life, seems it has become second nature to me. Why? Does it trouble you?" he replied in his usual shady cadence as he walked over to her.<br/><br/>"No. I just wasn't expecting you to surprise me like this." It was the first time they had met in private since their encounter at the library. Time had passed swiftly, the war preparations sucking up any spare time. The only affectionate outlet they had was the exchange of candid glances across the council room, a warm smile, sharing a meal here and there when they could steal away.<br/><br/>"I came to advise you that Lady Edelgard has requested your presence."<br/><br/>"Well, thank you for delivering the message personally," she said, taking a step towards him.<br/><br/>He pulled her close with one hand, the tension of the battle fading into a quiet background hum. It was as if within his arms was a small, cosy world for her to lose herself in. He gently took the sword from her hand, placing it on the desk beside them.<br/><br/>"That was… much more threatening than a candlestick," he said dryly.<br/><br/>She smiled into his coat, "I'm starting to regret not hitting you with it… Sneaking up on me like that."<br/><br/>He brought his free hand up to cradle the back of her head, "I saw an opportunity to have you alone and I took it."<br/><br/>"I'm glad. But do try to be a little less discreet in future, I almost had your head."<br/><br/>"Duly noted," he whispered before kissing her forehead, "I've… Missed this."<br/><br/>Byleth felt the heat crawl up her face, and judging by the way Hubert was holding her so tightly, she expected he was blushing as well. His words were genuine, yet she also felt frustrated with them. Beyond these passing moments together… He gave her nothing – as if whatever this was, did not exist. She couldn't help admitting to herself though, she too had craved his close company.</p><p>"Me too," she replied, wishing this fleeting minute could last longer. There was a long, comfortable silence before she spoke again, "I wish we could spend more time together like this."<br/><br/>He pulled away, placing a hand on her cheek, her hands still holding the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>"You are a… distraction. One I need to avoid like the plague, yet am compelled to chase… Perhaps if we were not at war, things would be different," he said regrettably. His tone then changed, giving way to his usual demeanour. "My loyalty to Lady Edelgard is absolute, she will always take precedence. Even – especially over you. That is what you need to understand."<br/><br/>She almost felt sorry for him, he was truly conflicted. But those cold, biting words snapped her out of his wicked spell.</p><p>"I best be leaving," she said rather coldly, but still with a smile. "She is, after all, awaiting my presence. Would be rude to tarry."<br/><br/>She gave him a peck on the cheek before striding out of the tent and into the bright sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/><br/>Hubert smiled to himself, looking over to the sword she had carelessly left in her haste. Having such an effect on her gave him a ceaseless sense of delight. He picked up the cloak she’d dropped to the floor earlier, folding it before placing it carefully on the desk.</p><p>Her scent still lingered on his clothes, the very smell of her clouded his judgement.</p><p>Byleth had been on his mind even as much as Edelgard recently, and the thought was beginning to worry him. As much as his heart desired her every moment, his mind pushed against it. He needed to make a decision soon, lest he hurt her further. She deserved happiness – someone who saw only her – and that was something he could not give. He needed to stop this, but damn it all if she didn't make that difficult.</p><p>He sighed before blowing out the candle upon her desk.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/><br/>"So, are we in agreement?" Edelgard said after summarising the last of the strategy.</p><p>"Yes," Byleth agreed confidently, "I'll make sure it all goes to plan." Her eyes scanned over the figurines on the war table, all masterfully set out.<br/><br/>The Empress smiled, taking solace in her reply. "Good. I'm counting on you," she said as she sat in her chair. "Though the fact that this is Claude were facing concerns me, I'm sure he will pull off some sort of scheme to throw us off course. We need to have our guard up – we don't celebrate any victory until he is either captured… or killed." The last two words she said softly, shifting her gaze.<br/><br/>"It's not going to be pleasant, but it must be done," Byleth replied, though it did not offer much comfort. She could hear the clashing of training swords in the distance, and the billowing of the canvas walls as the sea breeze rolled through the camp.<br/><br/>"My thoughts exactly," Edelgard said in thanks. "Now then. I wish to discuss… something else with you."</p><p>The timid way it was spoken caught Byleth’s attention. “What is it?”</p><p>"What? Do you think I wouldn't notice? You and Hubert are my closest advisors! Frankly, I'm hurt that you've even kept this from me." She paused, looking dejected. "I also consider you both my friends, I'd like you to be able to share these kinds of things with me."<br/><br/>Byleth sat in a pressured silence. Edelgard was certainly more perceptive than she gave her credit for. <em>How can I explain to Edelgard what's happening when I don't even know myself? </em>She brooded for a moment, eyes darting to the exit, contemplating a quick escape.</p><p>"I – well… I’m not entirely sure..." She couldn't seem to get the appropriate words out.<br/><br/>Edelgard laughed softly. "Look at you! Speechless. I must say, I'm a bit jealous, being able to live your life like that. So free, able to fall in love on a whim. Unfortunately, due to my position, I can't pursue such flights of fancy, especially since I may need to marry for political reasons. Never the less, I'm happy for you."<br/><br/>Her face climbed redder and redder through every word she spoke, Love? Marriage? What exactly did she think is going on? Byleth hardened herself, trying to take control again, yet her words still came rather subdued.</p><p>"You're right that there is something between us, but…"<br/><br/>"I'm glad someone else can appreciate Hubert for who he is behind all that cloak and dagger. He deserves more than just a sense of duty in his life."<br/><br/>"I just wish he could see it like that. But it doesn't matter how I feel, I suppose it's no more than a fleeting fondness at this point. He doesn't have room for someone else right now. Not like that."<br/><br/>Edelgard quickly noticed the dejected tone. "Oh. Forgive me. It seems I got ahead of the situation." Edelgard's voice then rumbled like thunder, she slammed a fist upon the hardwood desk! "That FOOL," she barked, "surely there is something I can do!"<br/><br/>Byleth raised her palms, "No, please, that won't be necess –"<br/><br/>"Perhaps I could order him to marry you!"<br/><br/>"No! Please don't –"<br/><br/>"Could I order him to love you?" She mused, placing a hand to her chin, "…. Surely that's within my power."<br/><br/>"Ah! No no no –"<br/><br/>"I could have you both dispatched on a mission together…"<br/><br/>"You've gone mad…"<br/><br/>"Perhaps I can arrange your duties to coincide!"<br/><br/>It was at that moment that Byleth realised why Hubert had kept this a secret from Her Highness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Halt!" The head bannerman's voice boomed over the militias' troops. The sound of armour clanking and boots marching came to an abrupt cease as Edelgard rose a hand to steady the strike force.</p><p>Dawn had come, and with it, the siege of Derdriu.</p><p>Edelgard strode out of the front lines. Considering the size of the army, the silence was palpable. No one even dared to mumble, each unit waiting in anticipation of their Emperor’s words. They looked to her as a lost sailor would to a lighthouse – a beacon of hope within a sea of burdens.</p><p>Byleth and Hubert followed suit, taking their respective places at her side. Byleth gazed out over the army, some faces familiar, some not. Although leadership came to her naturally, knowing she was responsible for so many lives was something she was still not used to. She didn't want a single ally to fall, and yet it was inevitable that many would. And knowing Claude, that number would be far higher than they expected or even dared to think about.<br/><br/>Edelgard turned, looking out over the port as if it were already hers. "It seems Claude has blockaded the city and occupied the naval port."<br/><br/>"If that is the case, he will have no choice but to engage us from there," Hubert replied confidently.<br/><br/>"Yes. Though putting myself in Claude's place leaves me with an unpleasant feeling... If we take over the port and close the entry to the city, Derdriu will be under our control. Each soldier should bear that in mind as they advance."<br/><br/>"Banners from the east!" Petra shouted as she descended from the sky, her mount landing in a flurry of feathers. It whinnied anxiously as the Brigid princess dismounted, bowing in greeting. "It is the Almyran army, My Lady, they have come to support the Alliance!"<br/><br/>"Ugh, you really did it, Claude!" Edelgard said, a flash of fury in her typically calm eyes.<br/><br/>"I will have the flying units intercept their Wyverns before they can reach the bulk of the army," Byleth said without a moment's hesitation, "We can't have them flanking us."<br/><br/>"I will bolster the forces where Byleth's battalions will be absent, Lady Edelgard."<br/><br/>"Your confidence is encouraging," Edelgard replied, "very well. Take care of the main Almyran force. Don't allow them to break the line. We will carry on as planned. Hopefully, Claude has no more surprises for us."<br/><br/>Byleth nodded unflinchingly before whistling for her Wyvern. "Petra, have your battalion ready, you're coming with me."<br/><br/>"Of course, you can be relying on me!" she replied intensely.<br/><br/>"Be careful, my teacher, I shouldn't need to remind you that Claude wields a Relic weapon. Be mindful," Edelgard said.<br/><br/>"Agreed," Hubert replied tersely, his eyes wavering on Byleth for a long moment.<br/><br/>She nodded before turning to the army. "Flying battalions, 3, 4 and 8. With me!" She shouted as she mounted her Wyvern. Hector's huge wings beat against the air, launching them powerfully into the sky. Petra joined her as she looked on, watching the battalions take to the skies. Within moments she was flanked by allies, the sound of beating wings and cheers of determination filling the heavens.<br/><br/>Edelgard then shouted terse words of encouragement to her troops. The earth rumbled with marching feet and roars of resolve.</p><p>The horns of war bellowed, and thus the battle began.<br/><br/></p><p>-</p><p><br/>The battle was raging beneath the blistering midday sun. Byleth wiped the sweat from her brow, her breaths hard and heavy as another Wyvern rider slammed into her side. She grunted, whipping the sword of the creator into a long, deadly arch. The spine-like blades detached, shredding the opponent's wings to ribbons. The creature screeched in pain as both it and its rider fell towards the raging sea. She looked down as they dropped; the oceans’ brilliant blue surface sullied with pools of red blood like a grim patchwork. Knowing some of those blotches were those of her allies stung her to the core.<br/><br/>More enemies swooped in towards them, though she had time to glance towards the port. It seemed the Empire's forces were cutting a path through the Alliance, it wouldn't be long now until they reached Claude, putting an end to the bloodshed. At least for this battle.<br/><br/>Petra dove down to join her, she seemed just as exhausted. "I'm… with you, Professor!" She breathed heavily. "They are beginning to hold back… I think the Almyrans are ready to retreat!" Her tanned skin was slicked with blood, lance arm beginning to shake. Her Pegasus seemed equally tired, it's porcelain white hide mottled with deep reds as well.<br/><br/>"We just need to hold out for a bit longer," Byleth soothed as the harsh winds buffeted her face. "Here they come!"<br/><br/>They whirled back into combat, a flurry of steel and scales. She braced herself as her blade ripped through the flesh of another opponent, not daring to watch again as they descended from the skies. She took a moment to pause, her own body had collected its own share of wounds. At this range, it was unlikely any healers would be able to help.<br/><br/>A blinding streak of light flashed passed her, it was so close she could feel the air current against her face. Mere centimetres closer and it would have had her head.</p><p>"What? What was that? No archers should have that range," she muttered as her eyes scanned the harbour. Then she spotted him. Claude. Readying another shot from the Relic bow. He let another arrow loose and without time to react it shot straight through hectors wing. The wyvern roared in agony as they began to lose altitude, his wings flapping erratically. "Hang in there, boy!" she cried, trying to take control of him. She looked back, trying to get a good look at Claude, it was clear he wasn't aiming to kill, but the prospect of falling into the ocean could finish the job.<br/><br/>"Professor!" Petra shouted, rushing to her aid.</p><p>It was then that Byleth noticed something chilling, Claude's aim shifted.<br/><br/>"Petra, get away!" she shouted, but it was too late to explain. Without thought she quickly changed Hector's course, rolling him around to fall in front of Petra.<br/><br/>The pain rang deep. She wasn't sure where she had been hit. At that moment all she could feel was the burning pain and the sudden loss of control. She wouldn't have even known she was falling through the sky if it weren't for the screeching winds across her body.<br/><br/>She felt a halt as she began to lose consciousness, the beating of horse hooves. A familiar scent… Then nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/><br/>The blurriness began to subside, yet her body still felt scorched. Her mouth was dry, and the only comfort was that she was lying upon something soft. She struggled for a moment, trying to remember what happened.<br/><br/>"Easy, professor, try not to move so suddenly," Linhardt's voice said at ease, "you had us all scared for a moment back there." He helped her up into a sitting position. The gentle light of morning greeted her as she opened her eyes. "Send word to Lady Edelgard," he muttered to another healer in the room,<br/><br/>"Right away," his assistant replied.<br/><br/>She placed a hand upon her head, trying to subdue the headache. "How long was I unconscious for?" she croaked.<br/><br/>Lin poured her a glass of water. "A day," he replied frankly, handing it to her.<br/><br/>"A day?" She sipped the water, the relief was intoxicating, but her mind raced. "What happened?"<br/><br/>"Well… We won the battle if that's what you're asking." He paused, watching her studiously, "If you mean what happened to you, you took one of Failnought's arrows to the chest. Do you not remember? Something that painful would be hard to forget."<br/><br/>"Yes… I remember a bit," she said as she organised her thoughts. "Is Petra alright? Was she hurt? What about Hector?"<br/><br/>"Physically, Petra is fine – the peak of physical fitness," he said in a matter-of-fact way, "mentally, well, I think she's angry at herself for putting you in that position. Hector survived; he's receiving treatment of his own."<br/><br/>"I can't believe I slept through the rest of the battle…" She placed down the glass of water and hung her head.<br/><br/>"Don't be so hard on yourself," he replied nonchalantly, folding his arms. "Your quick thinking meeting the Almyran forces mid-air saved a lot of lives. In fact, your self-sacrifice was quite inspiring."<br/><br/>"I can attest to that," Edelgard said as she walked into the room. It seemed the turbulence of war had settled; she was dressed more casually than usual. "I wish to speak with the professor, you are relieved, Linhardt."<br/><br/>"Gladly," he replied as he let out a yawn. "I think I've definitely deserved a nap. See you later, professor." He walked away without a moment's hesitation.<br/><br/>"I'm glad to see you're awake. I was worried about you," Edelgard said as she took a seat by Byleth’s side. "Thanks to your efforts, our battle with the Alliance reached its conclusion. However, we still cannit afford to be careless. We must now join the battle against the Kingdom. With the strength of the church on their side, they will prove to be a formidable enemy. More than ever, your support is invaluable. We'll need it in the weeks to come. But for now, get some rest and celebrate our victory."<br/><br/>Byleth breathed a sigh of relief as she fought back the pain in her chest. "I'll be back on my feet in no time, don't worry about that. Especially if there's a celebration."<br/><br/>Edelgard hummed a laugh. "Maybe I should arrange something when we return to the Monastery… It would be good for morale. I think we all deserve it."</p><p>“Not much to arrange, just keep the alcohol flowing and I doubt you'll get any complaints.”</p><p>“That is true. But still, I’d like to make it special.”<br/><br/>Byleth looked towards the door. Something was missing. "Has… Hubert not come to see me?" she asked, voice low.<br/><br/>"He has." Edelgard then looked away, it seemed she was uncertain about something. "He… hasn't taken this very well. I tried to slap some sense into him but he's being stubborn as usual."<br/><br/>"What do you mean?"<br/><br/>"I suppose you don't remember." She collected her thoughts. Byleth's insistent gaze bidding her to continue. "The moment you began to fall out of the sky, Hubert charged off on his horse to save you. Before now I'd never seen someone punch a hole through enemy lines so fervently. He managed to warp you back to the shore before you hit the sea." She stopped for a moment, bringing a hand to her chin. "The look on his face when he brought you back, we thought you were dead."<br/><br/>Byleth said nothing.<br/><br/>"No matter how many times I tell him he made the right call, he still regrets leaving my side. It's not like I can't handle myself – I had an army to my back as well. He takes his sense of duty to a level I've never seen before. I appreciate the sentiment, but putting your own life ahead of someone you care about is incredibly noble – yet he sees it as a failure to protect me. I believe that's why he's being so stubborn."<br/><br/>"I should speak with him," Byleth said, trying to get herself out of the bed. The pain then clenched down across her chest and she heaved.</p><p>Edelgard grabbed her gently, settling her back on the bed.<br/><br/>"It's good to see your spirit intact. But you need to rest. There will be a time for that." She smiled. "You took a relic weapon to the chest, not many people experience<em> that </em>and survive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh… My head," Byleth groaned as she peeked out from under the quilt. She looked out towards the balcony. It appeared to be late morning, judging by the way the sun hung in the sky. She grumbled through the hangover, pulling the blanket back over her eyes.</p><p>The victory celebration at Garreg Mach had been a night to remember or, in Byleth's case, one to forget.</p><p>“What the…" she mumbled, realising she was fully clothed under the sheets. She couldn't even remember getting back to her room.<br/><br/>Then, a hazy memory surfaced through the haze.</p><p>She shot bolt upright, a look of despair etched on her face. She remembered that Hubert was there… but she couldn't quite recall what they spoke about. She had a feeling that things wouldn't have gone in her favour. She cursed multiple times as she pulled herself wearily out of bed. If it wasn't for the upcoming meeting she would have stayed put – and have been able to avoid him – at least for a while until she regained some semblance of pride.<br/><br/>There was a knock at the door; so loud it was like someone was rapping upon her skull. She hurried to her feet, shaking her head to get the blood rushing through it. Even after two weeks, her injury still continued to bother her, she found standing to be particularly painful. Thankful that she was already decent, she opened the heavy wooden door to find a familiar figure looming outside.<br/><br/>"Hubert," she said matter-of-factly. She was jealous at how put together he looked. It seemed he was surprised she had answered the door. Her apprehension burned at the sight of him, especially given the fact that he knew more about last night than she did. "What are you doing here?" <br/><br/>Every time she looked at him it reminded her of when he ended it, whatever <em>it </em>was, two weeks past. Still, whenever they were close she couldn't help but feel the desire to fall into his arms again. Knowing that they blatantly still cared for each other just made it all the more bitter. Being cordial yet cold was the only way she could deal with his presence.<br/><br/>"Apologies for waking you. I just came to remind you that the council meeting will be starting within the hour. Judging by your behaviour last night I was not convinced you would wake in time." He paused, a look of irritation on his face. "You're not the only person I've had to rise from a hangover. Now, if you'll excuse me."<br/><br/>"Hubert, wait! I have questions."<br/><br/>"Apologies, but I must take my leave. Lady Edelgard probably has some boots that need shining."</p><p><em>Boots that need shining? </em>What exactly had she said to him?</p><p>Byleth could tell he was taunting her, which made her curiosity burn even more brilliantly. Before she could respond he bowed curtly, smirking as he turned to walk away. "And do be sure to brush the grass from your hair before you leave. Farewell, Byleth."<br/><br/><em>Oh, Gods…</em> She closed the door, leaning her back against it, trying her best to remember what had happened between them – a snippet, anything!  <em>What on earth did I say to him? Did I drop the act? Did I get mad at him, did I confess to him? Oh, </em><em>t</em><em>his is torture.</em><br/><br/></p><p>-</p><p><br/><em><span class="u">The night befor</span></em><em><span class="u">e</span></em><br/><br/>Dorothea laughed, her cheeks rosy as she took another sip of red wine, she placed the glass on the table with a sigh. "And so, I got Petra to guide her to where we were speaking, just so the Professor could overhear!" She followed it up with another haughty laugh.<br/><br/>The orchestra was beginning to calm, playing fanciful string music in the great hall. The celebration Edelgard had promised came a week later than expected, but it was appreciated none the less. The evening marched onward, the long night beginning to wind down as people left in dribs and drabs.<br/><br/>"And it worked, for a time at least," Byleth replied.</p><p>Her and Dorothea had cleared the air a long time ago. Hearing the story through her slurred words provided a surprising amount of comfort.<br/><br/>"What did you do after you found out?" Bernadetta asked sheepishly, "oh! I'd be way too embarrassed to even say anything! I’d find a quiet corner of my room and welcome sweet death." She let out a frustrated squeal.<br/><br/>"I think I threw some books at him."<br/><br/>"That's an odd reaction," Lysithia commented, sipping on some pink lemonade.<br/><br/>"Who knows… Maybe he <em>will</em> marry me now…" Dorothea mused in her drunken state.<br/><br/>Petra, Lysithia and Bernadetta exchanged awkward glances. Caspar grunted in disapproval.<br/><br/>"You can have him," Byleth replied coyly, finishing her drink. Immediately the tension fell, and the girls giggled together. It had been two weeks since Hubert had put a stop to the relationship. Or whatever it was, she wasn't quite sure herself.<br/><br/>Caspar held his head in one hand, "Ugh, why am I even sat here with you guys. I don't wanna hear about your boring love lives!"<br/><br/>Dorothea giggled, "At least when you find your own special someone, you can look back on this and know what NOT to do."<br/><br/>"Yeah, whenever<em> that </em>happens," he said, giving Dorothea a stormy side-eye.<br/><br/>"I need another drink," Byleth said as she started to get up, but a shot of pain caused her to wince. Through the drinking, she had almost forgotten about her injury.<br/><br/>"Whoa there, professor," he said, getting to his feet. "I'll get you one, I need a break from this crap anyway."<br/><br/>"Oh. Thank you," she said, feeling the relief as she sat down again.<br/><br/>"Ugh, that man is so dense," Dorothea whined, putting her elbow on the table and resting her head in her palm as she watched him walk away.<br/><br/>Byleth noticed Petra avoiding her gaze. "You need to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault."<br/><br/>The Brigid princess remained silent for a moment.<br/><br/>Lysithia's looked up from her drink, eyes narrowed. "Besides, even after the Professor fell, you carried the troops forward. You have the qualities of a good leader, Petra."<br/><br/>"Yes, I heard you were incredible," Byleth smiled.<br/><br/>Dorothea mumbled under her breath about how Caspar wouldn't even ask her for a dance.<br/><br/>"I… Thank you. I think this is something I need to be overcoming on my own." Her voice was resolved, but the dejection was still apparent.<br/><br/>"How does drinking make you even more serious than before!" Dorothea chastised playfully, slinging an arm around her grumpy friend.</p><p>Petra cracked a smile and Dorothea laughed.</p><p>“That’s more like it! Maybe another drink will help!”<br/><br/>“You called?" Caspar said as he placed another round of drinks on the table.<br/><br/>"Oh you're a lifesaver! I was nearly dry!" Dorothea bounced, fixing her posture before pouring another glass of wine.<br/><br/>"Don't you think you've had enough? You can seriously knock ‘em back," Caspar said, raising an eyebrow.<br/><br/>"I know my limits," she said whimsically.<br/><br/>"You said that last time, and I had to carry you back to your quarters."<br/><br/>"Well, aren't I lucky to have such a sweet, decent man looking out for me." She laughed.<br/><br/>"Ugh. Sort yourself out, you're almost falling out of your dress," he replied, looking away bashfully.<br/><br/>"Why, Caspar! Have you been looking?" She giggled, pretending to be shocked whilst adjusting the top of her gown.<br/><br/>The rest of the evening went much the same way. It had been good to blow off some steam. Byleth had decided to call it a night, she said her farewells and began to head back to her quarters.<br/><br/>She took a deep breath as she walked through the courtyard. The air here was cooler and less stifling. She thought back on the conversation, finding it hypocritical telling Petra to forgive herself when it was her that needed to do just that. <em>If only I was stronger, if only I could protect myself properly then he wouldn't have had to… </em>The pain in her chest was evidence of that, a reminder of her failure. Still, she needed to take it head-on – not to wallow in both the physical and mental ache.<br/><br/>She felt herself wobble a little, the fresh air making her head spin.<br/><br/>"Had a good evening, have we?" an unwelcome voice teased, snapping her back to reality, searching for the source.<br/><br/>"What have I told you about sneaking up on me? You're lucky I don't have a weapon," she replied, turning to find Hubert leaning against a shadowy outcrop of the Cathedral wall.<br/><br/>"There was no sneaking involved, you merely crossed my path. I suppose in your stupor you failed to notice me."<br/><br/>She rolled her eyes, trying her best to stand steady. "What do you want, anyway?"<br/><br/>"Just to chat," he said, voice low as he walked towards her and into the moonlight.<br/><br/>"There's a council meeting tomorrow, I'm sure it can wait until then," she replied. "Why don't you… scurry off somewhere." She waved a hand in a shooing motion. "I'm sure El needs her… boots shined or something. Though I’d use a cloth – it’d work a damn sight better than your tongue."<br/><br/>"How very crass."<br/><br/>"You’re welcome," she said teasingly, an air of mischief igniting out of frustration. "You might run out of things to do without a life of your own. I can suggest more if you like?"<br/><br/>His eyes narrowed. "Now you're just trying to get a rise out of me. It's quite obvious that this is a waste of my time."<br/><br/>"Ah, how odd, I was thinking the same thing."<br/><br/>"Is this how you thank someone after they saved your life?"<br/><br/>She sighed. Things had been difficult between them recently. But it was hard to tell who was perpetuating it more. Giving in to the jelly of her legs and the pain in her chest, she flopped down onto the grass, the cool dew beautifully refreshing on the back of her head.<br/><br/>"What are you doing?" Hubert said disdainfully.<br/><br/>"People lie on the grass all the time."<br/><br/>Hubert scowled. "Yes… When it's warm and sunny. Not after midnight in the cold. You're clearly drunk."<br/><br/>"You're very observant," she teased. Even though the conversation was rather tense, she had to admit to herself that she'd missed their time together. "Plus, you know... It kind of hurts to stand at the moment." She then lifted her hand to tug on his cloak. "Try it, you might like it." She smiled, and that seemed to be all the convincing he needed.<br/><br/>To her shock he laid down next to her, arms crossed, eyes latched to the dreamy sky.<br/><br/></p><p>-</p><p><br/>There was a long silence between them. It was clear that Byleth was rather stunned by his compliance. But then again, he'd do anything for that smile of hers. It was almost involuntary and the thought of it filled him with both dread and contentment. Like a switch flicking between the two when he thought too much about it. He was so thankful that she hadn’t perished that day, but to know that she was still in so much physical pain... That fact alone dissipated his anger as soon as the words escaped her lips.<br/><br/>"You're so backwards," she said, amused. "When normal people realise they care for another in that way, they take it further – not break it off completely."<br/><br/>"You know my reasons. And it wasn't as if I didn't warn you from the beginning. Besides, you don't seem overly cut up by it all."<br/><br/>"I suppose I just… switched it off."<br/><br/>He huffed. If only he had the ability to do that so simply.<br/><br/>"You know," she continued, letting out a yawn. "Edelgard doesn't care that you left her to save me. The only one who's punishing you is yourself."<br/><br/>How a drunkard could say such a clear, poignant thing was beyond him.</p><p>"Perhaps that is so, but it is the path I have chosen. It was never going to be straightforward."<br/><br/>She let out a frustrated sigh, her words drowsily drawling out. "You know, I keep thinking… What if I was stronger? What if you didn't need to protect me? Then you wouldn't have had to worry like that, and rush to save me…"<br/><br/>He scowled. Hearing her blame herself for his own lack of self-control was tragic – why couldn't she just think of him as the villain and keep at arm's length? He thought about what she’d said for a while, taking advantage of the silence. The very fact that he was willing to neglect his duties in favour of her was, in a word, ridiculous. And yet, here he was, contemplating it. All his values were being challenged and he despised it.<br/><br/>However, one thing was certain. If they were to be together, he couldn't waver again. He needed to decide and stick with it. For both their sakes. <br/><br/>"I suppose… If we were to marry…" He instantly regretted the words a soon as they slipped, surely, they were far too sudden to mean anything. He turned his head to see her reaction, met by her sleeping face.<br/><br/><em>She fell asleep. Ah, that was lucky. I knew I shouldn't have had a drink tonight.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So that is the overall plan of attack, in the coming days, we will revise and build upon it. Does anyone have anything else to add?" Edelgard's voice echoed over the stagnant room. Her eyes fell over her advisors for any sort of response, but it seemed the room was in agreement.<br/><br/>Anyone not too hungover had already contributed, the rest looked like wilting flowers left in the sun too long. Byleth watched her lazily, wondering whether she was annoyed at them for drinking too much, or angry at herself for holding a council meeting so soon after a party.<br/><br/>Hubert looked as though he was ready to murder half the room, gaze sweeping over each face as if he were compiling a mental list. "That will be all then. We shall adjourn for now and pick this up another time… When everyone is more prepared." <br/><br/>Everyone began to leave the room, through the dragging of chairs and background chatter she heard a familiar voice.<br/><br/>"So…" Dorothea leaned over and whispered in her ear. "What happened between you and Hubie last night? Spill."<br/><br/>"What are you talking about?" she replied just as covertly, her eyes still on Edelgard. Considering the amount Dorothea drank last night, she looked and acted surprisingly chipper.<br/><br/>"Caspar said he saw him carrying you back to your chambers… whilst he was carrying me, might I add."<br/><br/>"What?” Byleth almost squeaked. Luckily, it was obscured by the sounds of everyone leaving. She covered her mouth and felt herself go beet red; <em>Oh no, not again.</em><br/><br/>Thea giggled, trying to contain her laughter. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't remember?"<br/><br/>Byleth held her head in her hands, her voice grim and muffled, "I don't remember anything…"<br/><br/>"Professor," Edelgard said, catching her attention. "Would you stay behind? There is a matter we need to discuss."<br/><br/>"Yes, of course," she replied without a second thought.<br/><br/>Dorothea was trying to subdue her amusement, but it was easily apparent. "Well, speak to you soon!" she said cheerily, stepping out of the room.<br/><br/>Byleth shifted in her seat as she waited. Hubert walked over to close the door behind them. It seemed like they wanted to keep this private.<br/><br/>"Now then, seeing as this is quite a… sensitive matter, I decided it best that you know first before we inform the others," Edelgard said formally.<br/><br/>"Alright. What did you want to talk about?" she asked, genuinely curious. Hubert walked back, standing next to Edelgard, she tried her best not to reflect his piercing gaze.<br/><br/>"I think you would appreciate me not mincing words, so I will get right to the matter at hand. We have decided, considering your ongoing issue with injuries from the last battle, that you will not be leading on the front lines in the coming incursion."<br/><br/>"Come again?" Byleth stammered, brow creasing.<br/><br/>"It has not come without careful deliberation. You will be taking command of the healing regiment. you also have some proficiency with white magic, so I doubt it will be an issue for you."<br/><br/>Byleth stayed silent for a moment, her knuckles whitening through clenched fists. She let out a deep breath. "I will be ready to take the frontlines, I have two weeks to heal –"<br/><br/>"- We cannot take that chance, nor can you battle effectively in your current state. We need to prepare now." Edelgard's features softened. "Not only am I commanding you as my subordinate, but also as my friend. This is not a decision I've taken lightly. You seem to forget that I am the Emperor. This is not a request."<br/><br/>"I understand," she replied defeated, trying to bite back the failure.<br/><br/>"Good." Edelgard nodded as she headed towards the door. Before she exited the room she brought up a hand to halt Hubert, who was following closely behind. "Additionally, I ask that the two of you stay behind to sort out this absurd difference between yourselves. There are limits to my lenience."<br/><br/>Hubert knew better than to question her and, instead of disagreeing, stayed silent. Byleth sunk further into her chair, head leaning upon the backrest, quietly pondering on how the day could get any worse. This was a conversation she was not ready for, nor wanted to have.<br/><br/>Edelgard took the silence as an agreement. "Good. I'll leave you both to it."<br/><br/>When council room door clicked to a close a void-like silence loomed over them both. They stayed like that for a moment, not moving. Byleth watched him through the corner of her eye, deciding to break the quiet.</p><p>"I heard you may have helped me back to my room last night." She gave a wry smile, trying to admonish the awkward feelings welling up inside.<br/><br/>"I had little choice in the matter," he replied as he walked over to the table, placing a hand upon the beautifully varnished surface. He was handsome in this light; tall, imposing. Yet knowing the tenderness he was capable of – and, for a moment, she allowed herself to recall the feeling of his lips brushing against her own.<br/><br/>She sought not to let her mind wander. But the question of whether she had made a move in her drunken state had been on her mind since the morning. "Did we..?"<br/><br/>"No," he replied sternly, "The fact that you would even suggest that of me." He scowled, crossing his arms and lowering his gaze.<br/><br/>"Well then… Thank you for getting me back to my room in one piece."<br/><br/>"It would hardly be a good rumour; our leading general found passed out in the gardens," he replied, tone bleak.<br/><br/>"So I didn't say anything unpleasant to you?"<br/><br/>"Unpleasant wouldn't be the word. Spiteful. Hostile, maybe? You do have a certain way with words when intoxicated."<br/><br/>"I have a feeling you deserved to hear some of it."<br/><br/>"Perhaps."<br/><br/>"Well then…" She clapped her hands on the table, rising from the chair in a fluid movement, hiding the pain that flourished over her flank. "Good talk. I think that will be all for now." She paced towards the door but hesitated when she passed by him. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to punch him or embrace him.<br/><br/>"You've been avoiding me for two weeks now." He spoke cynically, noticing her hesitation.<br/><br/>"I suppose we don't have much to say to one another," she replied, turning to face him.<br/><br/>"You need to put your personal feelings aside. We are Lady Edelgard's most trusted advisors – if we cannot communicate effectively then it will surely be a detriment to her cause. Need I remind you that we are at war?"<br/><br/>"You do not need to remind me of that, I am well aware." She needed to stay firm, although speaking with him in this manner went against everything she felt, it was for the best. In a way, it would be less painful for them both if she steeled herself.<br/><br/>"Good, so are we on the same page?"<br/><br/>"No, but I won't make this any more difficult than it has to be." With that, she turned to walk away, but Hubert stopped her with a gentle touch to her arm. <br/><br/>His voice fell softer. "How are you taking this? It must be quite difficult knowing you won't be in the upcoming battle."<br/><br/>"Don't," she said, pushing his hand aside. "I know you had a say in this, so please, just don't." Walking briskly to the intricate oak door, she grabbed the handle, only to find it locked from the other side. "She locked the door behind her," Byleth muttered in frustration.<br/><br/>"Lady Edelgard is ever shrewd as she is formidable. Perhaps she is expecting more than just an exchange of words."</p><p>Hubert smirked, Byleth bristled. <br/><br/>She pinched the bridge of her nose; the hangover wasn't helping the situation. "She's going to be disappointed, I'm sure." She turned, her cape billowing behind as she strode across the room towards the balcony. "I need some fresh air."<br/><br/>The caress of the brisk, cool breeze was a welcome one as she leant forward against the stone veranda. It was a clear, crisp day. The sun was high in the sky; filled with the quaint sounds of songbirds chirping along with the distant crashing of training swords. She watched the soldiers training far below as the smell of food cooking in the mess hall sailed up the castle walls.<br/><br/>"It seems My Lady has planned this in advance," Hubert muttered, coming out onto the balcony to join her, staying a few paces away. "She has placed a ward upon the door – she most likely employed Linhardt's skills from what I can tell. Unfortunately, I cannot employ any magic to aid us in opening it."<br/><br/>"I'm surprised you contemplated blasting it open." She looked back to him, noticing the distance at which he was standing. "Is this just as hard for you?"</p><p>He appeared to be handling things between them well, but that subtle touch and softness to his voice earlier spoke otherwise. <br/><br/>"Indeed. I wish to cause no further animosity between us. You are right, I did suggest that you stay on the backlines for the coming battle. I desire to see no further harm come to you." He took a pause, diverting his gaze away from hers. "Perhaps… After the war is over…"<br/><br/>She blinked, perplexed. Was he suggesting they get together after the war? After treating her like this?</p><p>"You can't have it both ways, Hubert. You say you don't want me to come to further harm, but what you're doing is causing more harm than good."<br/><br/>"Hmph. I miss the moments I could make you blush purely by looking at you in a certain way. Being on the receiving end of such calm yet ferocious eyes has its benefits though. I've tried everything to take my mind off you, but for now, at least, keeping you off the battlefield will suffice."<br/><br/>She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms and leaning her back against the balcony. "My injury will heal; you can't keep me from danger for long." She had accepted her current state, but she was not a woman to be pinned down. Especially not over some infatuation she could hardly wrap her head around. She had to admit to herself though, being able to have such an effect on him gave her a strong feeling of satisfaction.<br/><br/>Hubert placed a hand to his chin. "There are of course other ways of pacifying you. I am quite familiar with certain paralytics, among other methods of subterfuge. Naturally, my position calls for certain measures at times."<br/><br/>She could tell he wasn't being serious, but she felt the need to rise to the challenge.</p><p>"You can certainly try." She smirked, walking closer to him. "I'd just have to get to you first."<br/><br/>Hubert took a couple of steps back, in turn, trying to keep the distance; halted when his back became pressed against monastery wall. She noticed him grimace as she placed a hand against the stone, preventing his escape.<br/><br/>"You said you weren't going to make things difficult," he whispered, their faces so close she could feel his breath.<br/><br/>She could smell his scent and feel the tension radiating between them. This wasn't something they were going to escape simply by avoiding one another. It quickly became apparent that what she was experiencing was deeper than a mere infatuation. It was as if they were two halves a whole, and she only felt fully complete when he was close. She smiled as she noticed a hint of a blush upon his typically faultless complexion.</p><p>"Why, Hubert, are you blushing?"<br/><br/>"Speak for yourself, I've never seen your face such a shade of crimson."<br/><br/>Byleth stopped, bringing a hand to her face, feeling the heat of her cheek against her fingertips. She hadn't noticed until now just how flustered she was.<br/><br/>He brought an arm around her, pulling her closer, his voice a whisper in her ear. "Any thoughts on how we get out of here before I do something I'll regret?"<br/><br/>A shiver ran down her spine like her body was begging for them to go further. He loosened his grip on her and she managed to break away at his behest. Aware of how conflicted he was.<br/><br/>"Well…" she mused, turning her back to him in a feeble way to cool down. "Hector may well be able to hear me whistle from here. Perhaps we could fly down from the balcony?"<br/><br/>"I see one significant flaw in your plan," he replied, crossing his arms.<br/><br/>She remembered, cursing herself for not realising sooner. "Ah, yes, your crippling fear of heights." She felt a giggle coming on, but repressed it, instead she scoffing into her hand.<br/><br/>"I would hardly call it crippling," he brooded.<br/><br/>"Hm. Why don't you warp me down into the training grounds? Then I can return and unlock the door from the other side."<br/><br/>"Hmph. Seems like a good enough plan."<br/><br/>Without warning she felt herself plummet towards the ground, landing gently within a column of violet light. It dissipated, and she found herself looking up towards the balcony, the view obscured by the bright sun. She turned to head up towards the council room, but then a deceitful thought occurred as she cracked a devilish smile.<br/><br/>And so, she turned, heading in the opposite direction. He would be furious with her no doubt. But the thought of leaving him there gave her a pleasant thrill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know what you two spoke about, but Hubert seems to be back to his old self again," Edelgard said with genuine relief as she brought the teacup to her lips.<br/><br/>"Yeah, we managed to clear the air," Byleth replied, taking a sip of her tea in kind. It tasted a bit off, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.<br/><br/>"I'm glad." Edelgard smiled. "Ah! The full moon is just beautiful tonight, don't you agree?" she said, gazing up at the sky.<br/><br/>"Yes. It's a sight to see."<br/><br/>Byleth mused for a long moment, wondering why they were having tea at such a late hour. But before she could ponder more a strange feeling crept through her throat. She clutched at her neck, finding it difficult to breathe. She wheezed, falling from her chair, each breath getting tighter and tighter until she began choking. She desperately looked around for any sort of aid. The dining table had disappeared, and the darkness of the night's sky had drained into the earth. Leaving her alone in a strange, delirious void. Then, someone familiar caught her eye: green eyes, and a vengeful grin staring from the shadows.<br/><br/>"AH!" She sat bolt upright in bed, skin drenched in a cold sweat as she took a huge gulp of air. She breathed freely, collecting her thoughts.<em> Just a dream </em>she mused,<em> of course, Hubert wouldn't poison me… Surely. </em>She led back down, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. It had been a long time since she was last woken by a nightmare.<br/><br/>She’d managed to avoid Hubert after the incident earlier that day, no doubt he had been looking for her. She smiled to herself, wondering how he had managed to get out of the council room. Imagining him shimmying down the rafters using the drapes brought a smile to her face. Of course, he had more self-respect than that. But at least the thought of it amused her.<br/><br/>She tried to get back to sleep, but her mind swam. Hubert, her injuries, the battle; everything that had happened recently haunted her, collecting into an unavoidable crescendo that refused to give her a moment's silence. She began to miss the old days when she could block everything out without so much as a thought. She sighed heavily and got up out of bed. Judging by how dark it was outside the sun had yet to dawn, but she couldn't lie sleepless and troubled.</p><p>She lazily changed her clothes, all the while wondering what to do with herself. The most meaningful option was to whittle away the rest of the night in the library. At least then she wouldn't be disturbing anyone. She dressed simply, just a pair of black shorts and a white blouse; getting fully attired at this time felt like overkill.<br/><br/>The candlelight flickered over the stone walls as she made her way up the steps to the library. The fresh early morning air helped to clear her mind, and now she absent-mindedly pondered on what reading material would be the best choice. As she came to the door she arched an eyebrow, noticing it was already open. <br/><br/>Was someone already in there?<br/><br/>She stepped gently, peeking around the door frame.<br/><br/>Before she could adjust her sights to the library she jolted in response to a sudden change of air pressure and the swift sound of a blade in the dark. She moved reactively as the threat shot through her veins, adrenaline controlling her instant movements. She quickly dodged the strike. Through the glint of candlelight, now knocked to the floor, she saw the flash of a dagger. She disarmed her attacker, spinning on her heels and pointing her newly acquired weapon in their direction. She stood unwavering, noticing they brandished yet another blade in her direction. There was a curt moment of realisation as each had a blade just inches from each others’ throats.<br/><br/>"Oh. It's you," Hubert said, taken aback. Byleth could see the fleeting panic on his face. He gained back his composure. They lowered their weapons just as quickly, she flipped the dagger, handing it back to him by the handle.<br/><br/>The charge in her muscles quickly dissipated and her mind took over again. "Who were you expecting?" She asked, now even more perplexed.<br/><br/>Hubert sheathed his daggers back into concealment, taking a few steps further into the library. He pushed a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure…" he said pensively. "Some low life has been coming here during the early hours and making a mess of the place. I thought it best to have a friendly chat."<br/><br/>Byleth quickly picked up the candle holder, placing it on a nearby desk as Hubert began relighting the other candles. Her eyes wavered on him for a moment. He wasn't as generously dressed as usual, wearing black pants and a dark shirt with subtle patterning. It had just occurred to her that this is one of the rare few times she had seen him without gloves or a cape. The way her mind wandered, coupled with his nonchalant attitude, almost distracted her from what he'd just done.<br/><br/>"how long have you been waiting behind the door?"<br/><br/>He turned, giving her a critical eye. "Not long," he said, deflecting the question.<br/><br/>"For a moment, I thought this was your way of getting revenge for leaving you in the council room," she said with a smile, still pleased with herself. She leaned over to the side, watching him light the candles with a swift flick of fire magic.<br/><br/>"As you just proved, crossing blades with you would not end very well for me. Taking care of you would require more… subtle tactics."<br/><br/>"So, you<em> have </em>contemplated it…"<br/><br/>"As you well remember, coming up with ways to assassinate you became quite a fond past time in my younger years."<br/><br/>"So… You're not mad at me?" she asked, leaning against one of the tables.<br/><br/>"When I realised what you'd done, I was rather livid, yes." He turned to face her. "Though, without much to distract me, it did give me time to ponder over many things."<br/><br/>"Oh?" she replied curiously. "What like?" <br/><br/>"If you feel we really must have this conversation, how about I make us some coffee."</p><p>He rolled up his sleeves, walking over to one of the counters across the room. She bit her bottom lip, cursing herself for finding him so attractive. Anytime they were alone together it ignited a deep yearning within that made it hard to think clearly. He then turned his head, expecting an answer. "Well?"<br/><br/>"Yes, please," she said, scooting over to sit at the small table. "It's just… well, I'm not so used to seeing you so casually dressed."<br/><br/>"Heh. Likewise," he smirked.<br/><br/>Was this the first time he had seen her bare legs? She felt her cheeks burn and saw a satisfied smile upon his face. She was usually so unshakeable, but he had this creeping power over her that turned her into a stuttering mess. It vexed her so, but she could hardly deny it.<br/><br/>He gently placed the cup in front of her, joining her on the opposite side of the table. She eyed the cup gravely. The memories of her dream coming back to haunt her.<br/><br/>"Oh, come now." He sighed. "I already told you I'm not angry." He brought her cup to his lips, taking a sip before placing it back. "Better?"<br/><br/>Byleth laughed sweetly. "Yes, much better. Thank you. Being attacked is never a good precursor to a friendly chat."<br/><br/>"Heh. Need I remind you that it was not my intent?"<br/><br/>"That's a strange way to apologise... But I'll take it."<br/><br/>"Hmph." He relaxed in his chair before changing the subject. "I feel I need to explain myself to you. Properly. I feel, in my haste, I have gone about things in the wrong manner. Much to you and Her Majesties’ displeasure." <br/><br/>Rather shocked at this sudden turnaround, she leaned forward in her seat. "Are you saying that – "<br/><br/>"I want you to listen, and then answer me truthfully. These past few weeks have been akin to torture."<br/><br/>"I know I've put on a brave face, but it has been difficult for me as well…"<br/><br/>"Yes, you said as much the other night." He smiled to himself and Byleth narrowed her eyes. What else had she said?<br/><br/>"All right, I'm listening," she replied, trying to divert the conversation back. She took a sip of coffee; the aroma was beautiful and tickled her senses.<br/><br/>"I am aware that Lady Edelgard has shared with you the story of when she was abducted as a child. Forced to go through unthinkable experiments by Those Who Slither In The Dark. Even back then I was just as devoted to her as I am now, and the fact that I could do nothing but accept that she had been taken was not short of agony. Never had I felt so weak." He glanced down, almost as if he were reliving it again. "To lose someone whom you care about so deeply, whom you have dedicated every fibre of your being to protect. The only thing that kept me alive was the fact that she may have been, too."<br/><br/>Byleth sat in silence, waiting on each word.<br/><br/>"When we finally reunited, I swore to never leave her side. To protect her with my life in all aspects. Even if that meant doing many… unsavoury things. I decided then that there would be nobody else in my life but her, nothing to distract me from this path I chose to walk. Lady Edelgard herself was… different afterwards. Closed off. Steeled. Troubled. It was just the two of us for many years."<br/><br/>His green eyes then snapped to hers, like he was studying her. "And then you came along," he continued, "I despised you for an exceedingly long time. How you managed to slide in through the cracks and get close to her so promptly. How she treated you like an equal, even looking up to you as a mentor. It disgusted me."<br/><br/>She swallowed hard, suddenly seeing things from his perspective made many things click into place.<br/><br/>"Then… I suppose I began to feel certain affections for you. You proved yourself as an ally when you followed her without question. Supported her and helped her achieve her long-lived dreams and aspirations, just as I have." He paused, trying to collect himself. He raked his fingers through his hair. "That day when you fell. It reminded me of that moment when Lady Edelgard was abducted, and how powerless I was to prevent it."<br/><br/>"You didn't want to go through that grief again," Byleth said softly.<br/><br/>"No," He replied quietly. "Though I remembered something earlier. I recalled the moment Lady Edelgard confronted me about our relationship. It was… the happiest I had ever seen her. After I decided to end it, she had never scolded me so fervently before." Gently, he placed his hand on hers from across the table. "And even after that – it changed nothing. I still would have gladly died in your place. A frightening thought."<br/><br/>She turned her palm to hold his hand in turn, placing her other on top of his.<br/><br/>"You know; a wise, drunkard of a woman once said to me, as she laid upon the grass like a creeping viper, that the only person I was punishing was myself."<br/><br/>"Ah, she sounds very wise indeed," Byleth smiled.<br/><br/>"And, she was also correct in saying that I couldn't have it both ways. And so... I have decided to ask her to marry me."<br/><br/>Byleth stammered the realisation of what he had just said sinking in. She quickly stood to her feet in shock, "What?! Don't you think it's a bit soon?"<br/><br/>"People marry for a lot less. Titles. Land. Crests. But they matter not to me." He stood with her, still having a firm grip on her hand. He moved over to her side, bringing her into a clutching embrace.<br/><br/>She buried her face into his shirt, feeling his intoxicating scent and warmth.</p><p>"You caught me off guard." She smiled, a cacophony of emotions running through her, unable to pin them down into a coherent thought.<br/><br/>He gently kissed her hair before pulling away slightly leaning his forehead against hers. "No need to answer me right away, think about it. It is my way of telling you I'm serious. I cannot guarantee I would make the best husband, but surely you're aware of that."<br/><br/>She felt a wave of desire inside, whatever she was feeling right now, she wanted more. She wanted to explore it and understand. She tilted her head upwards to kiss him. He responded instantly, bringing a hand through her hair and deepening the kiss. He held her so tight that she feared she'd lose breath, but she pushed closer into him nonetheless. It was as if the last few weeks of pent up frustration had suddenly erupted, they staggered backwards and he quickly caught her, picking her up and placing her on the table beside them. <br/><br/>Her head spun. Even though the wound at her side screamed with pain, her body willed him to continue. "Your chambers, or mine?" she whispered into his ear.<br/><br/>He quickly broke away from her, his face still close enough to feel his breath. He looked incredibly flustered, his raven black hair messy and his complexion reddening.<br/><br/>Before he could answer the sound of a war horn boomed over the monastery. They both stood immediately, knowing exactly what it meant.<br/><br/>"This only means one thing," Hubert said sullenly, keeping a firm hold of her hand.<br/><br/>"It couldn't be the Kingdom," Byleth mused desperately as they both moved towards the stairs. "The church must have finally decided to retake Garreg Mach."<br/><br/>"What perfect timing... I fear the goddess is mocking us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both came to the end of the corridor, catching their breath whilst still hand in hand. Shadows of people stirring and rushing around were cast on the walls through the torchlight. They looked to each other with urgency, knowing they had to go their separate ways for now.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll go find Lady Edelgard," he said, panting.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll find out what I can and meet up with the council as soon as I'm able."<br/>
<br/>
They had at least half a day judging by the ability of their scouts, but the situation still caused for utmost haste. They nodded in agreement, splitting to go their separate ways.<br/>
<br/>
She re-grabbed his hand and he knew immediately why. He pulled her close and they shared a final kiss amongst the growing chaos. They parted slowly, taking a lingering look at each other.<br/>
<br/>
Hubert smirked, "Don't take your time."<br/>
<br/>
She huffed in amusement before heading in the opposite direction. Her disposition changed to that of concern and urgency as the chilly air of a new dawn bit at her skin. She promptly made her way towards the commotion. Soldiers were shouting, trying to gain control of the situation.<br/>
<br/>
"General!" one of the captains of reconnaissance squadron hailed, waving her over.<br/>
<br/>
"What's the situation?" she demanded.<br/>
<br/>
"Raid from the north! Their flag bears the symbol of the Knights of Seiros! One of our troops has already intercepted them!"<br/>
<br/>
As she suspected, the church had decided to make its move upon the Monastery. She had to think on her feet. "Fortify the castle walls and send out a reconnaissance team round the parameter, report anything unusual back immediately."<br/>
<br/>
"By your order!" he replied as he turned to garner command of his soldiers.<br/>
<br/>
Byleth paused to catch her breath. After the evening she'd just had, it felt like the world was a thousand miles away. At that moment she just wished for a moment of reprieve, to be able to enjoy the dreamlike life she had only just tasted. But alas, they were at war. A crushing reminder that normal life was far out of reach for any of them.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Our enemy knows Garreg Mach from inside and out," Edelgard explained, her expression dire. The council stood in silence, listening to her every word, as they had done since their arrival. "They can come and go as they please. It would have been best if we had detected them sooner, but that can't be helped." She then looked to Byleth who was standing firm by her side, "My teacher, we must hurry and intercept them ourselves. I'll leave the battle preparations to you."<br/>
<br/>
Byleth nodded, taking the command in her stride. Everyone began to leave, readying themselves for the coming siege.<br/>
<br/>
Hubert walked to her side, shooting her a calculated eye. "The battle looks to be rather cumbersome. We are still guarding all of Garreg Mach, but there are undoubtedly numerous secret passages and magic traps... There is still much about this place that we do not know. They may attack from a location we cannot anticipate."<br/>
<br/>
"I've gone ahead and sent reconnaissance to assess the situation. Hopefully, we hear back from them soon." She allowed her demeanour to soften. Thought it felt jarring to go from one extreme to the next. A marriage proposal to a battle, with just a few hours in between.<br/>
<br/>
"You seem to be taking this well, considering Seteth and Flayn are part of the enclosing forces," Edelgard said with a hint of scrutiny.<br/>
<br/>
"They are technically your kin, are they not? You said yourself that you see them as family," Hubert said gravely.<br/>
<br/>
"I would prefer not to engage them if that is what you're asking. But I will not neglect my duty if the situation calls for it." She paused, even the thought of them falling in battle caused her a great deal of sadness. Seteth was much like a father figure after Jeralt had died, and Flayn, a sister. "To ask of you to show them mercy..." she whispered.<br/>
<br/>
Edelgard thought inwardly for a moment then swiftly changed the subject. "I must head out first to give my orders. I'll meet up with you soon. Call for General Randolph and General Ladislava! Hurry!"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, Your Majesty," Byleth replied, though she did not meet her gaze. It was foolish of her to request mercy from Edelgard. She had no cause to offer sympathies to her enemies, lest she was seen as weak or soft-hearted. Hubert wordlessly placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder before following Edelgard out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
It seemed the goddess was mocking them indeed. A roll of thunder boomed over the land as the heavy clouds began to rain with a seemingly conscious fervour. The morning light hid behind the overcast sky, the whole monastery stood behind them in deep shade. Along with the relentless rain it made seeing at a distance difficult. The mud squelched under Byleth's boots as she adjusted her stance.<br/>
<br/>
She looked to Edelgard who stared ahead towards the gathering enemy, her eyes blazing. What was left of her army stood unwavering behind her, it seemed the surprise attack had wounded her pride somewhat. The compulsion to put the invaders in their place was evident through her voice. "Our enemies have followed us even here. How unfortunate. The main bulk of our army has been held back by the Church's main force – and so they send an expeditionary force to retake Garreg Mach. It is a good tactic, but they will have to break through our lines first."<br/>
<br/>
Hubert quickly returned to them, steadying his midnight black steed to heel by Edelgard. "Reconnaissance returned with vital intel. The enemy is transporting large quantities of flammable material into the woods. They intend to attack us with fire. We should do all we can to prevent it."<br/>
<br/>
Edelgard grimaced the taught grip upon her axe tightening. "If so, then let's face them without delay." She raised her voice, calling out to the troops in her stead. "Form defensive lines and hold them to the death! Strike down all who approach!"<br/>
<br/>
There was a great war cry as the soldiers began marching past into the great shadows of conflict.<br/>
<br/>
"Their troop composition is also strange. I would bet that they are concealing additional soldiers," Hubert said over the upheaval, his eyes squinting through the heavy rain.<br/>
<br/>
Edelgard nodded. "Troops waiting in the woods to ambush? The main army must avoid any suspicious areas as we advance. Hubert, take a small task force and intercept to the west on our flanks, the first sign of an ambush retreat to the bulk of the army. Only engage if you feel it necessary."<br/>
<br/>
"By your will," he replied without question.<br/>
<br/>
Byleth clenched her teeth as she watched him gallop away. She breathed deep, stealing herself. She needed to keep her head firmly on the battle.<br/>
<br/>
"As agreed, you will stay back and support the backlines, my teacher. Now, let us see that the Church rues the day they decided to march upon us!" she commanded before moving with the troops.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The battle had been waging for a long while, though she was unable to gauge how much time had passed as another injured soldier was bundled into the medical area. She wiped the blood and sweat from her forehead and lingered a hand over the wound. She could tell just by looking that there was no chance he'd survive; the injury was far too deep, and he was losing blood far too quickly. She braced herself before allowing the bright healing magic to flow from her soul, determined, pleading to the gods that there must be a chance he would live.<br/>
<br/>
He began to fade, and with that came desperation. She pulled her other hand over him, feeding more magic into his dying body.<br/>
<br/>
"It is difficult to get used to, but sometimes you need to accept when there is no saving them," Linhardt soothed logically, pulling one of her hands away. "You're better saving your strength for those you <em>can</em> save."<br/>
<br/>
She pulled her hands away, balling them into fists, and just as she did, the soldier passed away. <em>Damn it. Another one, dead, </em>she thought, angry at herself, convinced that if she were on the front lines, she may have been able to prevent at least some of these injuries.<br/>
<br/>
"You're right, I should –"<br/>
<br/>
A huge flash of light illuminated their surroundings, followed by an almighty boom. She could feel the heat of the air whip through the tent canvas carrying with it debris and smoke.<br/>
<br/>
"An explosion?!" Linhardt stammered.<br/>
<br/>
"Stay here and keep everyone safe!" Byleth demanded, running out of the tent before she could hear his reply.<br/>
<br/>
The area was a mess, the air mingled with cinders and ash; flames licked at the base as soldiers ran around in the chaos. A huge pillar of black smoke billowed and merged with the grim sky. That's when she noticed him in the distance, a great Wyvern Rider with unmistakable green hair. <em>Seteth.</em><br/>
<br/>
She grabbed the nearest horse without thinking, mounting it and galloping through the field. Its hooves crashed through the ashen mud and deep puddles; the heavy rain stinging her eyes as she kept sights upon the man. She drew the sword of the creator as she neared, her horse rearing up and she came to a sudden halt. It whinnied, garnering the man's attention. He swiftly turned in the sky atop his wyvern, heading straight for her.<br/>
<br/>
"Seteth!" she yelled. She leapt from the horse, rolling on the ground before brandishing her weapon in his direction. She was caked in ash, mud and the blood of her allies. Hair crazy and untamed. Eyes fierce and determined. As he closed in, she whipped her sword out in warning, the great spiny blade extending into a long glowing whip; illuminating the gloomy atmosphere. It stopped Seteth in his tracks, his eyes narrowing as his wyvern lowered to the ground. The force of its wings beating against the earth billowed her cape and whipped dirt into her eyes. They stung with tears and she hurriedly wiped them as the creature landed.<br/>
<br/>
"Byleth!" Seteth shouted, keeping his weapon at bay. Such a large target had no chance against her terrifying blade. She quickly disengaged, holding it steady behind her, showing that she wasn't a threat. "It… saddens me to face you on the field of battle, after everything you've done for me… and for Flayn."<br/>
<br/>
"Please! Seteth! We don't have to fight, there must be another way."<br/>
<br/>
"I cannot approve of your actions," he replied briskly over the anarchy, but then his eyes softened. It seemed he was truly conflicted. "But I also cannot follow Rhea on her current course."<br/>
<br/>
Her legs felt unsteady as the pain in her flank burned, she was almost breathless.<br/>
<br/>
He noticed her struggling. His war-torn eyes looking at her with affection. "It may not change anything but allow me to make a promise to you. If Flayn and I survive this battle, we will withdraw from the world and leave you to do as you please."<br/>
<br/>
"You are not our enemy," she replied faithfully. "Please, let me help you find her! I'll make sure you're not pursued. You can live in peace; I promise you that."<br/>
<br/>
"Truly? Come with me then, Flayn is with a covert team to the West."<br/>
<br/>
The realisation then sunk in. It was were Hubert and his team were travelling to investigate. She sprinted towards his Wyvern, climbing on behind him. "We need to hurry! We’ve already sent a strike force to intercept in that area!"<br/>
<br/>
Seteth's brow furrowed anxiously, and without a moment's pause, he drove his Wyvern into the sky. From this height, she could survey the battlefield. It seemed the Empire was pushing the Church back, who were setting off explosives as a desperate measure to garner control. The battlefield was spread out among the rubble and fires on the suburbs. A thick, black smog filled the air, making it difficult to breathe properly.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you sure we will be able to flee without being hunted by the Empire?" he shouted over the wind and rain.<br/>
<br/>
"The troops will listen to me. For now. By the time Edelgard gets word of your escape I trust you will be far enough away to find safety. That is the best I can do," she replied, faltering through the searing pain in her chest.<br/>
<br/>
She heard the whistle of arrows searing into the sky, at least at this range it was difficult for archers to be accurate.</p><p>"Alright, it seems the best chance we have – What?"<br/>
<br/>
His sudden pause caused her to search the field. Then she saw it; a young girl with bright green hair, her body led motionless upon the earth. But the person she saw standing over her body sent a bold of dread down her spine; purple flames still hovering over his bloodied hands.<br/>
<br/>
"Flayn! NO! PLEASE, NO!" Seteth screamed in agony at the sight of his fallen daughter.<br/>
<br/>
Tears brimmed at Byleth’s eyes, it was that feeling again – she same on she felt after her father’s passing.</p><p>As soon as the creature touched the ground, she sprinted over to Flayn’s body. Her footsteps sunk deep into the mud with each step, and as she closed in, she slipped and skidded, falling next to her. "Flayn!" she bawled. Not knowing what to do with her hands as she held her limp body.</p><p>She then felt overcome by anger. She stood, turning towards Hubert. His expression was that of shock, possibly even dread.<br/>
<br/>
"YOU! What did you do?" she seethed, turning to face him directly. But before she could utter another word her reactions took over. She whipped out her blade, turning to block Seteth's axe which he swung violently towards Hubert. Normally she would have parried and pulled away, but the sheer force of his strike caused her to scream in agony, her would burning and catching her breath. It felt as though her chest had been torn to shreds. Their weapons cracked and creaked into each other as she grunted. The axe jammed between the teeth of her sword. Seteth's eyes were wild with rage, unrelenting and wracked with despair. With one final bout of energy, she swung her blade sideways, barely managing to counter his attack. The sword then fell from her hand, unable to muster the strength to hold it any longer.<br/>
<br/>
A sputter of blood spilt from her mouth and she felt all her energy fade. She fell back into Hubert who caught her firmly, taking a few steps back to gather distance from Seteth. Hubert draped his cloak over her head to protect her from the pounding rain. Her eyes were barely focusing as her head led nestled upon his chest. Without much she could do to react, she merely watched with misery as Hubert's hand ignited with a beautiful violet flame.<br/>
<br/>
But then something strange happened. There was a moment of silence. Hubert hesitated.<br/>
<br/>
"If you leave with Flayn now, there is a small chance she can be saved," he said bitterly, holding Byleth closer into his arms. "However, if you take another step closer, I will make sure that neither of you draws breath."<br/>
<br/>
"Flayn! She- she's alive?" Seteth stammered, lowering his weapon and running to her side.<br/>
<br/>
"I made sure that the blow was not terminal, but I would not tarry, as my troops will be back shortly. This is not for your sake, so I suggest you do not linger before I change my mind. I'll be sending scouts after you come nightfall."<br/>
<br/>
Through blurring vision Byleth watched Seteth carry Flayn to his Wyvern. She could barely think, but the relief was clear. She felt herself fading in and out of consciousness, unable to say anything.<br/>
<br/>
"You made a fine mess of yourself," he whispered to the woman in his arms, grimacing as the wyvern's wings whipped up the air and cinders around them, taking flight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For three whole days after the battle, the rain refused to cease. It was as if the skies wept for all who had lost their lives after the siege. It had been the greatest loss of life since the war began, and it had sent ripples through the entire army. Even so, a victory was a victory – even if many had come to call it a draw.<br/><br/>Byleth stood on the terrace of her quarters, her hands resting on the white stone balcony as she gazed out over the evening gloom. Her clothes no longer offered protection from the elements, feeling the dampness sink to her skin. Her bright green hair saturated; stuck flatly to her face and neck. But it did not bother her, in fact, it even made her feel better. She heard the rumbling breaths of Hector behind her. The wyvern had been watching over her for a while now. He sat noiselessly atop the roof, like a gargoyle – the only thing making him seem animate was the rise and fall of his chest, and the plumes of mist escaping his maw as he breathed. His scales shimmered with the rain, glinting in the low light.<br/><br/>She had been in recovery for the last couple of days, sleeping it off whilst everyone was doing their damnedest to rebuild and plan for the next phase of the war. She was told that Hubert had been by her side as much as possible whilst she was unconscious, but his duties had pulled him away more times than not. Her thoughts wandered back to Seteth and Flayn, knowing that she wouldn't see them again hurt, but not knowing if Flayn had survived cut deeper. But not just them. She had also heard that both Shamir and Alois had fought on the opposing side, losing their lives in the process. Her fingernails scraped upon the stone as they clenched into fists.<br/><br/>There was a curt knock at her door, but she ignored it, preferring to be alone with her thoughts for the time being. It wasn't until she heard the door open that she took notice, <em>damn, I must have forgotten to lock it. </em>She turned to find Hubert scanning the room for her, his arms crossed, and brow knitted.<br/><br/>"Looking for me?" she called, shifting her stance so she was visible by the balcony door.<br/><br/>"What are you doing standing in the rain? Did you happen to hit your head as well?" he scolded, walking over, but his face fell to concern when he noticed just how drenched she was. Without a word he unlatched his cape, draping it over her head. Hector let out a low growl, shifting his reptilian stance upon the roof tiles before spreading his wings, taking off into the night's sky.<br/><br/>"He's been watching over me all evening," she said beneath the cloak, smiling gently as the Wyvern flew down from the keep and into the gloom.<br/><br/>"That's because I asked him to. It's a wonder what he will do if you appease to his stomach," he replied, pleased with himself. "Dare I ask what you're doing out here?"<br/><br/>"Just thinking things through. The rain felt refreshing, I found it hard to leave."<br/><br/>"Hmph, you know how best to make me worry. You should get inside. Relieved that I am to see you've regained some strength, it would be a shame if you were to catch a cold," he replied dimly as he pulled an arm to her side to guide her through the doors.<br/><br/>"Are you going to stay for a while? I feel we've hardly managed two words to each other since the battle."<br/><br/>"I could stay for a while if that's what you want. Unfortunately, my spare time is fleeting at the moment," he replied sombrely, taking off his sodden jacket. He walked over to the fireplace, lighting it with a quick flick of his wrist.<br/><br/>His small, confident movements and gestures moved her. Done without thought, but entirely with her best interest at heart. She found herself relaxing completely in his company, a feeling of safety and warmth.<br/><br/>"Any word from your scouts?" she asked, taking off his cape and placing it over the back of the sofa.<br/><br/>He pulled a hand through his wet hair, droplets falling down his face. "No. It seems they fled further than we could take chase. I've called my forces back and ceased any further investigation on the matter."<br/><br/>She hugged him and he returned the gesture, pulling her closer into him. "Thank you. You went against Edelgard, even keeping this behind her back. Showing the enemy mercy because you knew how it would have affected me if they had…" her voice trailed, "I only hope that she's alive."<br/><br/>"It's not the first time I've kept things from her majesty. Besides, that girl is a lot more resilient than you give her credit for. We both suspect they are not as they appear. Her wounds were perhaps fatal for a normal person. But, given our theory, that is not the case for inhuman creatures with lifespans well beyond our own."<br/><br/>"You're right," She replied, comforted by that fact. After witnessing Rhea turning into a dragon, they had their theories on how Falyn and Seteth were involved. No presume they were related to Rhea was not hard to fathom. Perhaps their true nature would be revealed in time. She brought a hand up to her chest, feeling the dull ache of her wound. "Perhaps that is why I survived this."<br/><br/>"Not only did you survive, but you managed to parry Seteth's attack whilst completely spent. But yes, that is our theory. Like them, you also share power with the goddess. I'm thankful you managed to maintain your humanity until the end… Though it begs the question on whether your lifespan has also been extended."<br/><br/>She pulled away from the sadness, smiling through her words. "Scared you will grow old before me?"<br/><br/>"I desire to look to the positives… Having an eternally youthful wife doesn't seem to have its downsides."<br/><br/>She pushed him back a little so she could see his face. "I haven't given you my answer yet. Perhaps I'm keeping my options open," she teased.<br/><br/>"Do believe me when I say, if another so much as dares to take you from me, I will rend the still-living flesh from their bones." He pulled her close as he said it, speaking fervently as if planning the act in his mind.<br/><br/>"I never took you for the jealous type," she said craftily as she raked her teeth gently on the base of his neck. Judging by the way his body reacted, it was clear it had sent a shiver down his spine.<br/><br/>"You shouldn't do such things; I may not be able to control myself," he whispered intensely.<br/><br/>"Well… We do need to get out of these wet clothes."<br/><br/>"Why must you torture me so?" He bit her neck softly in return.<br/><br/>It stunned her into an unexpected silence.<br/><br/>She felt that beautiful wholeness now they were together again as if they resonated on the same level. She placed a hand up behind his neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was long and impassioned like they finally understood each other. They broke off and she leant her wet cheek against his.<br/><br/>"Stay with me, for tonight," she insisted.<br/><br/>"You're certain that’s what you want?"<br/><br/>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/><br/>The light of dawn pillared through the open doors of the balcony, casting warm light upon the room. Byleth stirred, finding her back to his chest, wrapped comfortably in his arms. She smiled, trying to wiggle free, but he merely squeezed his arms tighter around her.<br/><br/>"Not yet. Let us stay like this for a short while longer," he whispered.<br/><br/>"If you insist," she smiled sleepily, shuffling backwards to burrow deeper into his embrace. She brought up a hand to feed her fingertips through his hair, his throat rumbling at her touch. "Do you not have places to be?" she asked.<br/><br/>"Indeed, though it can't hurt to be delayed for once."<br/><br/>"Hubert," she teased, "that’s not something I expected you to say."<br/><br/>He huffed a laugh. "I'm permitted to self-indulge from time to time – so long as you keep this between us."<br/><br/>She giggled, shuffling around under the sheets to face him. His messy hair and sleepy face sent a satisfied buzz down her spine. She tucked her head under his chin, wanting to be as close as possible. "Thank you for staying," she mumbled.<br/><br/>"This wasn't something I intended to do before marriage. I must admit, you do seem to have a certain… power over me," he replied as he kissed her hair.<br/><br/>"Hm. About that proposal…" she said wistfully.<br/><br/>He pulled her head from his chest, face flustered. "Yes?"<br/><br/>"I'm still thinking on it," she replied with a wicked smile.<br/><br/>"Must you torment me?" He said broodily, a scowl returning to his face. He growled, flipping her over onto her back, burying his face in her neck. She squealed quietly with delight, rummaging her fingers through his hair.<br/><br/>There was a loud knocking on her door. They both stopped in shock, eyes glued to the rude interruption.<br/><br/>"Professor? Are you in there?" Edelgard called, her voice muffled through the walls.<br/><br/>"You haven't seen me," Hubert whispered with a warning.<br/><br/>Byleth scoffed to herself, wrapping one of the sheets around her as she headed to the door. She could hear him hurriedly getting dressed behind her, muttering furiously to himself. She opened the door a crack, trying to contain her amusement.<br/><br/>"El," she greeted, keeping her makeshift gown up with one hand. "What can I do for you?"<br/><br/>Edelgard's eyes widened a little at her teachers' attire, averting her eyes as a small blush bloomed on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your recovery. I know you need your rest." She composed herself and stood straight. "I was wondering if you had seen Hubert. We had a meeting and he hasn't shown up yet. I know he visited you last night, I was wondering if he mentioned where he was going afterwards?"<br/><br/>Byleth leaned back to look at him. Hubert had managed to put on some pants and was buttoning his shirt.<br/><br/>He paused, giving her a deathly stare. <br/><br/>Byleth narrowed her eyes mercilessly in return.</p><p>"Oh, he's here actually," she replied, enjoying the view before turning back to the Empress. "Just give him a moment to put his clothes back on."<br/><br/>"Oh!" Edelgard took a step back, her face burning. "I am so sorry for interrupting!" She turned to walk off, holding her face in her hands. "Please, don't let me keep you – he can join me when he's ready."<br/><br/>Byleth bid her farewell, giggling gleefully as she closed the door.<br/><br/>Hubert glared at her with the force of a thousand suns.<br/><br/>"I am so sorry, I couldn't help myself." She laughed, unable to contain herself. "You should have seen her face! So red."<br/><br/>He held his face in one hand, shaking with fury. "You do realise…. How awkward this meeting will be now?"<br/><br/>She wandered over to him. "I can come with you if you like."<br/><br/>"Absolutely not," he replied before swooping her up into his arms bridal style, dropping her upon the bed. "You need to rest."<br/><br/>"You weren't saying that last night," she replied mischievously, turning on her side to watch him potter about the room.<br/><br/>"Hmph. Infernal woman," he muttered to himself, failing to hide his affections.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenderness, warmth, contentment. Feelings that she had not expected to surface nor believed she was capable of – not before him, anyway. And yet she found herself in a shallow slumber, his fingers stroking her hair as she led close beside him. There was nothing but breaths and the careful turning of pages to rouse her. Otherwise, it was quiet and so very peaceful. The light behind her eyelids was warm, yet not too bright. His hand abandoned her hair, moving down to sweetly stroke her back. She smiled, shifting under the sheets to lie closer to him.<br/><br/>"You should rest longer, it's still rather early," Hubert said quietly, holding her as she nestled into him.<br/><br/>Byleth half-opened her eyes. For the past week, she had grown accustomed to waking up next to him. He had all but moved in at this point; only returning to his quarters to pick up the odd item. He was sat up against the headboard, holding a book in one hand. She watched him place the book down every now again to turn the page, not wanting to pull his free hand away from her back.<br/><br/>Her eyes wandered up his bare chest to meet his. "Have you noticed…" she said sleepily. "That the dark circles under your eyes are fading?" She shifted to see him more clearly, rubbing the sleep from one eye. A lazy smile lingering on her lips.<br/><br/>"Heh," he replied, placing the book down upon the sheets. "I have. Likely attributed to the fact that I didn't sleep much before... This."<br/><br/>"I must say, I'm growing rather fond of waking up next to you," she beamed.<br/><br/>"I feel the same. I don't miss aimlessly wandering in the evenings. Restless and unable to put my mind at ease," he replied, falling back to his usual dark cadence of speech.<br/><br/>"How much did you actually sleep before?" she replied curiously, folding an arm around his stomach, leaning her head upon his chest.<br/><br/>He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. "Two... three hours at most. Probably why I gained a taste for coffee."<br/><br/>She sighed, trying to separate her heart from her brain. "I should get up. There is so much that needs to be done.” Though it was said half-heartedly as she nary moved a muscle. She wanted for nothing more at that moment.<br/><br/>"We are both off duty today," he said suggestively.<br/><br/>"I know, but I need to make up for the time I was recovering. And I'm sure you have things to do, you're not the type to sit idle."<br/><br/>"I would say that it wasn't your fault... But it definitely was." He smirked. "And yes, I do, in fact, have some trivial things to attend."<br/><br/>"Can I ask you something?"<br/><br/>"Of course."<br/><br/>It was a bit out of the blue, but she finally felt comfortable enough to ask it. "For how long did you have feelings for me?" she asked on whimsy. It had been something bothering her for a while now. Before that fated conversation that began it all, she had no idea to his affections.<br/><br/>"Hm. Interesting." He paused as if calculating his reply, though he gave no resistance. "Remember when I told you I should have said something different to you at the goddess tower? Even then I found you quite the enigma."<br/><br/>"Since then?" She gasped.<br/><br/>"Perhaps," he replied. "I recall regretting allowing that moment to pass without <em>some</em> sentiment. Though I only truly realised my feelings for you after you disappeared. I was certain you were dead."<br/><br/>"Why did it take you so long to say something?"<br/><br/>"I had never given you an inkling, nor gave you a reason to return my affections. I must say, I did not expect you to react in such a way when I gave you a hint. I was certain the mere thought would have disgusted you."<br/><br/>"I'm surprised you believed that…" she said gently, trying to lighten up the conversation. "I always thought you rather handsome. More so with a bedhead."<br/><br/>"Oh." He coughed, flustered. "I suppose, you are… remarkably beautiful."<br/><br/>Her blood rushed. She realised it was the first time they had complimented each other properly. Although they both seemed to find it easy to communicate physically, whispering sweet nothings was not something she had expected. Though, it wasn't until it happened that she realised how much she had yearned for it.<br/><br/>He tightened his arm around her, pulling her up to join him. She allowed it, hoisting herself up to sit next to him. He placed a gentle hand behind her neck, resting his forehead against hers; raven hair tickling her face. She knitted her fingers in with his other hand and they stayed like that for a short moment.<br/><br/>"You're right. It<em> is </em>still early. We should stay in each other's company for a time," she whispered.<br/><br/>"If it takes but a simple compliment, I should do so more often," he said with a smirk, kissing her keenly.<br/><br/>She raised an eyebrow. "I see. So, your compliments come with an ulterior motive…"<br/><br/>"I can't see why you'd think that…" he said darkly, "...darling."</p><p> </p><p>-<br/><br/>Petra and Dorothea had been hard at work throughout the morning clearing debris from the courtyard. Dorothea wiped the sweat from her brow, groaning under the midday sun.</p><p>"Thank you for sorting my hair, Petra. This would have been much more difficult had it been in my face."<br/><br/>"Of course," Petra replied, leaning upon the broom. "The Brigid style of hair is suiting you well!"<br/><br/>She beamed back to her friend. Though something interesting caught her eye. It was Hubert and – wait. Was he smiling to himself? She practically did a double-take.<br/><br/>She waved him over-enthusiastically, her inquisitiveness burning. "Why, Hubie! You're looking rather… oh, how shall I put it? Radiant? No, that doesn't quite suit you."<br/><br/>"Hello, Petra... Dorothea," he said curtly, "and no, it doesn't. But I will accept the compliment none the less. Is there something I can assist you with?"<br/><br/>"We are quite about done here. Thank you for the offering though," Petra replied.<br/><br/>"Yeah… Nice offer, Hubie. Nothing like the love a woman to bring out your good side," Dorothea teased.<br/><br/>"Indeed," he replied distastefully. "Feeling a little jealous, are we?"<br/><br/>"Oh come now, does there need to be a reason behind a friendly chat? Besides, you know what the reason was behind my proposal."<br/><br/>"Ah yes, your little game of smoke and mirrors. And what if I had accepted?" <br/><br/>"I could have done worse." She grinned. "Speaking of, I'm surprised you haven't asked her to marry you yet. You nobles <em>do</em> tend to work rather quickly…"<br/><br/>"Heh. I don't see how any of that is your business."<br/><br/>"The professor and I are close friends if you hadn't noticed."<br/><br/>Hubert sighed crassly. "I see, perhaps you should speak to Byleth about it then. Well, please excuse me, I have a prior arrangement to attend."<br/><br/>Dorothea giggled. "Alright, Hubie, I'll see you later."<br/><br/>"Good day." He bowed before heading off.<br/><br/>"Oh no… He is suddenly attractive and the thought disturbs me," Dorothea mumbled as he walked out of earshot. "Never thought I'd be talking about Hubie In that way."<br/><br/>"Hm. Is it not against traditions to court someone who is taken?" Petra scowled.<br/><br/>"I was merely making an observation! Anyway, the odd flirt here and there is mostly harmless," she replied nonchalantly.<br/><br/>"As long as it is harmless…" Petra brooded.<br/><br/>"Well, we<em> did </em>help set them up in the first place. I'm hardly going to ruin all our hard work. What's with you anyway, miss moody? You've been acting a little off with me recently." She looked to her friend with a curious scowl.<br/><br/>Petra’s face flushed a startling shade of red. "It… it is nothing," she said sheepishly. Her dark eyes then latched onto the professor, who was carrying a large stack of books across the courtyard. "Oh, look, it's the professor. She looks like she may be needing help." Petra propped her broom up on the wall before jogging towards Byleth.<br/><br/>"Hmm, could it be…" Dorothea mumbled to herself before following her friend.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/><br/>Byleth smiled at Petra as she ran over, trying her best to steady the books which were piled up to her chin.<br/><br/>"Professor! Are you needing any assistance?" she asked happily, reaching to grab a stack of books before receiving an answer.<br/><br/>"Oh, Hello, Petra! Thank you," she replied, exhaling through the relief when Petra helped with the load.<br/><br/>"Is it not your off day?" Petra asked.<br/><br/>"Yes. I'm just taking these tactical primers to Edelgard. I heard her mention she wanted to go through them. Then I was thinking about heading into town to assist with the restoration." The guilt was clear on her face.<br/><br/>"I have gladness that you are recovering, but you should not be overworking yourself," she fussed.<br/><br/>Dorothea quickly joined them, taking another stack of books from Byleth. "You're probably doing it on purpose so Hubie will have to save you again," Dorothea said with a laugh.<br/><br/>"I see, so this is what my reputation has fallen to. A damsel in distress?" She smiled half-heartedly as they began making their way to the cathedral.<br/><br/>"I'm just teasing," she replied, though her voice dampened somewhat, "with everything going on, it's good to distract yourself with trivial things now and again."<br/><br/>"Speaking of, professor, will you be taking part in the tournament later?" Petra asked, shooting Dorothea a concerned look.<br/><br/>"I was thinking about it, but I may not have the time." Between the mission and the planning involved, she only had a limited time to help with the restoration.<br/><br/>Dorothea perked up again. "We might not get another opportunity to kick back like this, especially with the mission coming up. We could even have a few drinks, relax a little."<br/><br/>"Besides that, you don't need to make up for losing time," Petra said firmly. "We are happy that you are well. I would very much like to cross swords with you again."<br/><br/>Byleth thought about it for a moment. They would be making for Arianrhod within the next few days. If the secret mission were successful, they would not be returning to Garreg Mach for some time. Instead, they would be heading straight to Fhirdiad, the Kingdom Capital. The end of the war was close at hand, but they were under no disillusion that the outcome could go either way. Thinking about it that way, It could be the last moments of joy for many at the Monastery.<br/><br/>"All right," Byleth replied. "I must admit, the tournament does sound tempting. Maybe I can get Hubert to join…"<br/><br/>"I have great curiosity, I have not seen you two spar together before," Petra said enthusiastically.<br/><br/>"I'll see if I can convince him." Byleth smiled.<br/><br/>"I'm sure you won't have much issue, he's… changed a lot recently," Dorothea replied.<br/><br/>"Oh? Really?" Byleth blinked, a little taken aback.<br/><br/>"Well, not only did he give Caspar a pep-talk yesterday, he's actually on good terms with Ferdie – I swear I saw those two exchanging gifts!"<br/><br/>"Seriously?" She smiled widely before allowing it to turn into a laugh. "Hubert?"<br/><br/>"I mean, not that we're complaining… but," Dorothea trailed, a smirk on her face.<br/><br/>"But?"<br/><br/>"It's weird. Ok, I said it."<br/><br/>"I am also finding it odd," Petra said. "A good kind of odd," she nodded.<br/><br/>"I dare say I've never seen him actually happy before. I'm surprised he hasn't proposed to you yet," Dorothea said pryingly.<br/><br/>"About that," Byleth whispered under her breath.<br/><br/>"You mean he asked you? Don't tell me you declined!" Dorothea said, her voice echoing through the great arches as they entered the Cathedral. It caught the attention of a few soldiers who began mumbling to themselves.<br/><br/>"No!" she whispered. "Nor have I accepted."<br/><br/>"But why?" she asked pleadingly, lowering her voice.<br/><br/>It occurred to her that it was a particularly good question. She couldn't help but take a moment to ponder, a response failing to surface. She felt her cheeks warm at the notion, averting her gaze from the two ladies waiting impatiently for her answer.</p><p>"We are at war, is it really the time to speak of marriage?"<br/><br/>"This is precisely the time for this. War is unpredictable and irrational, you of all people must know this. Love is… Fleeting in a time like this. What if something happened before you managed to tell him how you truly felt? Besides, you're probably torturing the poor guy."<br/><br/>She looked to Petra, who had since gone quiet as if thinking on Dorothea's words herself.<br/><br/>"Perhaps there is some truth to that…" It tapped into a fear she harboured deep inside. To admit she loved him and wanted to marry him, it made things far too real. She had been living so long in the present that she had lost sight of the future. Although she wished not to think about it, it was clear that what she felt for the man was love. It wasn't a matter of what could happen before admitting this to him – It was what came after. After sharing the most intimate part of her psyche with someone, to agree to spend the rest of their lives together.</p><p>To have such a thing taken by war. Nothing terrified her more.<br/><br/>"Just imagine the morale boost. I mean, the head commander and chief advisor getting engaged? Oh, it would make the most amazing opera. Perhaps I should write it…" Dorothea swooned at the thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Very well. If you insist on the matter, I will try it," Hubert said, curiosity hidden behind thinly veiled boredom. His eyes narrowed as Ferdinand beamed happily at his response. He shone like a disgustingly bright beacon at the other side of the table. The idle chatter of others masked the calmness of the gardens, now and again he would overhear talks of the upcoming tournament. It seemed word had spread that Byleth would be taking part, it came as a surprise, but a pleasant one none the less.</p><p>"Excellent! Allow me to pour you a cup, I am sure you will find both the aroma and taste delightful!" Ferdinand swept his flowing hair to one side, standing from his chair. Even the simplest of actions looked graceful, as if rehearsed to perfection.</p><p>"I thank you. May I also offer you a cup of coffee? I'm sure you will find it equally delectable," he replied with a lace of vindictiveness, knowing full well that Ferdinand disliked the taste with a certain fervour. Curious to see if he would accept in kind.</p><p>"Well, I believe it is only fair to return the gesture," he replied without hesitation, a smile still planted upon his face. To Hubert, it seemed that Ferdinand was more enthused about the fact that they were sharing a casual drink, rather than the actual contents of the encounter itself.</p><p>He could only blame himself. He did accept the invitation the day before on whimsy, if not to make their trading of gifts less awkward. Though, it allowed a momentary distraction none the less. They would be marching to Arianrhod soon. Although most of the planning had been done, there would be no time to rest in the coming days.</p><p>"I have noticed something," Ferdinand said confidently as he placed the cup of tea in front of the dark mage. He began pouring himself a coffee before Hubert could do it for him. "You have become much more approachable since you began courting the commander."</p><p>"Hmph," he grunted, eyes dead-pan. His charming other half had hardly kept things quiet since this all began. It didn't help matters that she was close with those who traded rumours akin to merchants and goods. "Have you considered that I may not have changed at all? Merely your perception of me that has?"</p><p>"That is a possibility. You are aware that we all hold her in such high esteem. The fact that she has chosen you means there must be… more than meets the eye."</p><p>Hubert glowered at him. "What are you implying?"</p><p>"Perhaps… you have a rather large personality." He smirked, placing a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh.</p><p>"You're amusing none but yourself," he replied seriously. Only Ferdinand could make a rude joke sound eloquent.</p><p>"Oh come now, would it kill you to lighten up? The fact that we are having tea together means there has been some sort of shift. You even bought me a thoughtful gift!" he replied lightly.</p><p>He exhaled sharply. It was difficult not to be sucked in by Ferdinand’s bright demeanour. "I suppose there is nothing for it. I have not exactly been forthcoming in the matter of forging friendships or humouring people – I must admit this is new to me. But don't misunderstand, my life is still very much dedicated to Lady Edelgard. Nothing has changed in that regard."</p><p>"Yes, yes. Her majesty takes precedence. I would expect no less from you, Hubert." Ferdinand brought a hand to the coffee mug, eyeing it pensively. "I am ecstatic for you, my friend, and glad you realise you can be happy at no expense to your duties."</p><p>Ferdinand’s undying optimism, which he had complimented in the past, was starting to feel a touch overbearing. "Indeed. Now, may we speak of something other than my personal life?"</p><p>Hubert pressed the teacup to his lips, taking a tentative sip. To him, it tasted as someone had simply steeped the grass beneath their feet. He internally flinched, trying not to outwardly show his reaction. In the same moment, Ferdinand drank some coffee. The colour draining from his face as he swallowed. They looked at each other in distaste for a few seconds.</p><p>"Perhaps we should stick to our own beverages, what do you say?" Ferdinand said with a laugh.</p><p>"Agreed." He chucked.</p><p>Ferdinand's amber eyes then latched onto something behind them and he raised an eyebrow. Hubert turned his head to catch a flash of green hair duck behind the entrance wall.</p><p>"It seems we are being watched," the noble said with an amused expression.</p><p>Hubert sighed, rising from his seat. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."</p><p>“By all means.”</p><p>He walked towards the entrance to the gardens, curiosity getting the better of him. He rounded the wall to find her crouching, back to it, appearing absent in thought.</p><p>"Spying on me, are you?" he asked loudly.</p><p>Byleth jumped to her feet, turning to face him. "No! Not at all, I was looking for you actually," she replied through an innocent grin.</p><p>"Then why, pray tell, are you hiding behind a wall?"</p><p>She pulled him out of sight of the gardens. He felt his heart thud heavier at her touch, everything about her intoxicated him, he oft found it difficult to mask. "I was just surprised when I saw you both having tea together, it wasn't what I expected at all," she said, not even trying to contain her joy over the situation. "I must admit, I'm a touch jealous that Ferdinand got a gift before I did," she teased.</p><p>"I see, you heard about that," he replied moodily, wondering who had overseen that exchange. He pulled a hand through his hair, averting his gaze. "I did indeed buy you a gift, but I have yet to find the moment to give it to you."</p><p>The ring laid heavy in his pocket. He had carried it with him for a few days now, ever conscious of its existence. He wasn't quite sure what she thought of marriage, attempting the broach the situation recently, but she merely shied away and changed the subject. Perhaps his initial proposal was too out of the blue – more akin to a guarantee than an actual declaration of his love. It was also possible she did not even bear the same sentiments, though even thinking about that cut him deep.</p><p>"Oh. All right." Her eyes scrutinised his every feature, as if she would be able to read him like a book if she tried hard enough. "Then I have a gift for you," she said sweetly, pulling him in close.</p><p>The feel of her soft lips against his sent a subtle buzz down his spine. He ended the kiss prematurely, fighting against his desires. Even though there was no one able to witness them, he was still not fond of public displays of affection.</p><p>"We can go somewhere more private if you like," he whispered suggestively.</p><p>"And cut your tea party short? I would never!" she said brightly, breaking from his embrace.</p><p>He sighed crassly. "Did you seek me out merely to torture me?"</p><p>"No, that's just a boon," she replied with a grin. "Also, I'm to be competing in the tournament tonight."</p><p>"Yes, I heard. You don't have to worry; I have set aside time so I can attend."</p><p>"I was wondering if you'd like to compete as well, actually."</p><p>"Absolutely not," he snapped. "It is a sword tournament. I may have considered it if it was magic, but I have no business participating." He physically cringed at the thought of being bested even by the likes of Caspar; trying to doge his swings as the brute cried bloody murder.</p><p>"Hmm," she mused, appearing to be deep in thought with a braced emotionless expression. It was akin to the earlier days when she would not laugh nor anguish. Always thinking inwardly; as if holding a conversation with her own mind. "Then perhaps we could have a private spar afterwards."</p><p>"I truly hope that's a euphemism," Hubert mumbled.</p><p>Byleth giggled, breaking her stoicism. "Sadly not, though I cannot guarantee what will happen afterwards… Come on, I'll even let you use your magic to even the odds."</p><p>"To what end? Your intentions are lost on me."</p><p>"It was mentioned earlier, and it had me thinking. We haven't had a duel before – well, not since the academy days. The idea appeals to me, what else can I say? Humour me."</p><p>He was never the type to take someone's word for something without knowing the true intentions, but she had him interested. It was enough, for now. "Very well. I accept."</p><p>"Thank you," she replied gratefully, pulling him down to place a soothing kiss on his cheek.</p><p>He placed a hand behind her head, preventing her from pulling away. "I can't guarantee I'll be gentle," he whispered.</p><p>"I'm holding out hope that you won't."</p><p>He huffed a laugh. "Oh. This will be interesting."</p><p>"I'll let you return, it's rude to keep your guest waiting," she said, putting distance between them. She shot him a wicked grin before heading off in the opposite direction. His lady was nothing if not competitive.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Professor!" Dorothea sang, wrapping her arms around her. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"</p><p>Byleth turned her head to greet her friend, having to raise her voice to respond over the noise of the crowd. She had little space to move, finding herself shoulder to shoulder with onlookers as she waited for the match to begin.</p><p>"Are you trying to sabotage me?" She laughed.</p><p>"I would never!" Dorothea said into her ear. "Well, maybe a little!"</p><p>The training grounds were alive with activity. The whole strike force in attendance in addition to a hefty chunk of the army. Many even had to watch from outside the doorway due to the crowd backing up. The final round between herself and Petra was about to begin. I was expected as much from the beginning. No one, save herself, could rival the Brigid princess when it came to swordplay.</p><p>A huge roar of a cheer greeted Edelgard as she announced the beginning of the match, beckoning the participants to take their places in the arena. Byleth breathed deep before hoisting herself over the makeshift barrier.</p><p>She didn't realise it at first, but she had much riding on this fight. Namely her reputation.</p><p>Petra had taken up her station on the battlefield in her absence, causing certain rumours to spread among the militia regarding her capabilities. It was her chance to take back her pride, to prove that she was strong enough to lead them to battle.</p><p>Everyone grew silent as they both entered the area, save for the odd pensive whisper and clatter of drinks. They bowed to each other courteously, not speaking a word. Petra's eyes were hardened and focused, it was clear she was fighting to win.</p><p>Edelgard handed them both a training sword each.</p><p>"Both of you, five paces back. Then begin," she said bluntly before striding to the side-lines to watch, eyeing them both curiously.</p><p>Usually, the cheers would start, but no one dared mutter. Their boots grated on the grainy stone floor as they took their paces, keeping strict and intense eye contact. As she neared her last step Byleth whipped her blade out to the side, assuming an open stance. Petra kept her weapon close to her body, crouching as if she were ready to pounce.</p><p>The moment her heel tapped upon the final step they launched themselves at each other; closing the distance before they had time to draw breath. Their swords clashed, echoing off the walls. Parrying the attack, she took a swift step back before activating her crest, eyes glowing with the flame emblem as time slowed for her.</p><p>She lunged forward again. In that swift moment, she calculated all her minute movements, immediately dodging Petra's blade as it lashed past her hairline. Decelerated air swished across her face. She brought her blade up, halting it before the woman's throat. Time resumed as normal, her bangs falling upon her face.</p><p>"Dead," she said bluntly before pulling the sword away.</p><p>There was a short silence.</p><p>Petra bowed courteously, her eyes softening. "I concede," she said respectfully.</p><p>The audience roared into animation, fists raised with cheers, along with the angry shouts of those who had lost bets. Byleth breathed out. The whole fight had lasted nary a breath.</p><p>After the offerings of free drinks and the bombardments of compliments and felicitations, she finally managed to sneak away. She leant against the wall next to Hubert, the cold stone a relief against her back. He had been by Edelgard's side most of the evening up until her leave just moments earlier. She let out an elated sigh, managing to sneak a moment of reverie amongst the chaos.</p><p>"Congratulations are in order," he said. "However, you could have made more of a show out of it."</p><p>"I feel I made my point," she said assuredly, as she relaxed her body. She held a drink in one hand, eyes falling over the jovial horde of soldiers. The training grounds were dying down, people leaving in droves to continue the celebration in the mess hall.</p><p>"I never took you for one to put stock in rumours."</p><p>"Hmm. Even if it was just hearsay, it's good to put them in their place. Besides, I'm saving my energy for the main fight," she said with a wink, nudging him with her hip.</p><p>"Heh. You still want to spar? Very well."</p><p>She could tell he was ruminating on it. Possibly thinking up a strategy to beat her. It was what he did best after all. Out of everyone in the army, Hubert was the one that knew her best whether on the battlefield or not. Taking that into consideration it was going to be hard-won – especially since she was allowing the use of magic. It wasn't a challenge made on whimsy though. After everything that had happened as a consequence of her injuries, she desired to prove that she was capable to him. She wished to fight by his side, rather than him as her protector, and she needed him to see that. No more excuses to keep her safe at the side-lines.</p><p>As the last soldier left Byleth sauntered up to the door, closing it behind him. The training ground that was teeming with life just moments ago now sat silent, just the two of them and the cold walls to bear witness.</p><p>Hubert unlatched his cape before flinging it over a nearby training dummy. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt a little, allowing him better freedom of movement. Byleth’s hands trembled with giddiness. Never had she labelled something like this as anything close to intimate. It wasn't a reaction she expected to have before their spar, but she allowed it none the less.</p><p>Hubert walked over to the weapon rack, seemingly lost in thought.</p><p>"I smell burning," she said, teasing him.</p><p>"Well, I won't be winning on strength alone. This will take some strategy," he replied, his eyes narrowing as he threw her a training sword.</p><p>She caught it without effort, taking her place at the side of the arena. He stood opposite from her on the other side, holding his blade in a defensive position in front of his body. His other hand glowed purple, licks of violet flame lapping at his wrist.</p><p>For someone not well versed on swordplay, she was impressed at how flawless his stance was. "Please try not to make a mess of the place," she said, her expression sharp, a smile tugging at the side of her mouth.</p><p>"As you wish. But do bear in mind that it's against my nature to use non-terminal force." He smirked, clearly an empty threat.</p><p>"Duly noted."</p><p>Byleth adjusted her stance before lunging forward. She closed the gap between them swiftly, but before she could reach him a douse of purple flame blocked her way. She dodged, twisting her body to fall back on course.</p><p>"You'll have to do better than that!" she shouted as they clashed swords. He blocked her blow, her eyes meeting his confident green ones. She swung twice more, Hubert thwarting it promptly each time. Another gout of fire blazed beneath her, and she jumped back to get some distance.</p><p>"You're not activating your crest," he said as if disappointed, adjusting his posture.</p><p>"Just gauging your skill first, I don't want to overwhelm you." Her breaths came heavier. It was clear his intents were on wearing her down, trying to get the upper hand by tiring her out.</p><p>"You wound me," he replied, putting up his defences again.</p><p>"If you insist," Byleth replied as she darted forward, crest illuminated in the low light. With her increased speed and perception, she dodged the projectile fires with ease. She lined up her sights, planning a swift end to the duel as she closed in. A strange sensation then blanketed her body before she materialised on the other side of him. She worked through the sickening feeling of vertigo, managing to find her bearings just in time to dodge his strike. She turned viciously with a wide attack, only to find herself hurled to the other side of the room where she started. The crest of flames faded from her eyesight, feeling the trickle of fresh sweat down her forehead.</p><p>"Teleportation magic? Really?" she said through heaving breaths. It was unexpected. She had never seen him use it during battles before.</p><p>"Surprised?" He chuckled.</p><p>"A little," she said before launching another attack. She had to think quickly, he’d anticipated her every move up until now. At this rate he would surely win. It took but one misstep on her part. She found herself warped through the room again, deciding to throw herself to the side the moment her boots touched the ground. She rolled to a stop, activating her crest in time to barely evade his swing. She decided to keep it activated regardless of the energy drain, if this next move didn't work, she would surely be spent.</p><p>She raised her sword again, and as expected, the familiar feeling of his magic crawled over her body. Only this time, she was expecting it – even if it were just for a split second. Instead of swinging, she hurled the blade like a javelin. Hubert had no choice but to dodge, giving her the chance that she needed. She ducked, then threw herself up, disarming him and turning the splintered blade on his neck.</p><p>"Dead," she said as casually as she could. It was obvious she was fatigued, whilst Hubert had hardly broken a sweat.</p><p>"I can hardly argue with that. Well done," he replied grimly, pushing the weapon away. "Though I'm willing to go another round if you fancy."</p><p>She lowered it at his touch, picking up the other sword as she paced over to the rack. "That's enough for now… I underestimated you."</p><p>"Yes, but it seems I misjudged your… Tenacity."</p><p>"It would be prudent to trust in the capabilities of your future wife."</p><p>"I suppose so… Wait, what did you say?"</p><p>Her face burned as she placed her fingertips upon her lips. Perhaps such a verbal misstep was in part due to the adrenaline, combined with the fact that she had been mulling over his proposal for a large part of the day. She turned to face him, daring to make eye contact. His expression seemed rather stunned, matching her own.</p><p>"Maybe another way to put it would be to not underestimate your fiancé," she replied candidly as she walked tentatively towards him. There was no point dancing around the subject, it seemed even her subconscious knew better.</p><p>"I… find myself at a loss for words," he replied as he took her hands in his.</p><p>She huffed a laugh. "You should have expected it, you <em>did</em> ask me to marry you after all." She suddenly found it hard to put her emotions into speech as well, but she knew how she felt. Married or not, if she were to lose him it would feel the same. "I'm... sorry it took so long to give you an answer."</p><p>He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "I was beginning to wonder if… no, never mind." His other hand fumbled with the pocket of his waistcoat. "About that gift I mentioned earlier," he said as he pulled out a trinket. "I had hoped we'd be in more… scenic surroundings. But I suppose that's not important. You illuminate even the most dismal of places after all." He smiled as he took her hand in his, carefully fitting the ring upon her finger. He brought it up to his lips, kissing her hand with such tenderness that it left her unable to think clearly. She held it up to the light, watching the amethyst glint in the centre of the band. "I… might have acquired your ring size whilst you were sleeping," he whispered with a hushed laugh.</p><p>"You have good taste. It's beautiful," she said, trying to contain herself. She quickly remembered she had her ring with her. She had carried it ever since her father's death; remembering Jerlat's words as clear as if he had just whispered them into her ear. "I have one for you as well," she said quietly, pulling the ring from her pocket. She placed it in his hand, curling his fingers around it. "It probably won't fit you because it a family heirloom, but…"</p><p>"I will keep it with me. Always," he said with poise as he brushed his lips upon her forehead. His lips then travelled down to meet hers and they shared their first kiss as betrothed lovers. Warm, soothing, passionate - as if the war mattered little; akin to an unfortunate echo in the distance. They broke apart and he leant his forehead against hers. "I find myself feeling overwhelmed. I am skilled in many things. Diplomacy, subterfuge, espionage… But to be a good Husband…"</p><p>"No need to worry. First, we must ride out the flames of this war." She leant her head against his chest.</p><p>He embraced her tightly. "Yes. And together we will forge a new life from the ashes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cornelia!" Byleth cried.<br/><br/>Her angered voice carried on the winds she flew upon, hair billowing as she descended at great speed. The buffeting zephyrs streaked the blood across her face; trickling from a wound she sustained earlier in the battle by a glancing arrow that had almost hit its mark. Her muscles screamed from the strain of the combat, sheer adrenaline and determination her life force through the fog of fatigue. Her teeth clenched as she readied her sword, trying her best not to squint excessively as the squalls bombarded her dry eyes. With a precise arm, she unfurled her blade; poise strong and ready. The bone-like whip glowed its ominous hue, stretching out to bring a swift end to her opponent.<br/><br/>Cornelia's face contorted in anger. She shouted in distaste before throwing her arms towards the threat, creating a glowing magical shield to protect herself. The sword chimed off the surface, creating an explosion of sparks and embers before losing its momentum. The impact slowed their descent, and her Wyvern had to quickly manoeuvre to maintain lift, pushing its hind legs against the barrier with a twist and soaring back towards the heavens. Byleth cursed herself for only using enough force to tear through flesh. Arcane defences required much more power and finesse to break.<br/><br/>She took this moment to regain breath as her eyes surveyed the battlefield. The great Titanus lay broken in pieces, splayed out upon the desecrated town whilst the last of their enemies attempted to flee - perused mercilessly by battalions. Though no opposing force had made it over the walls before now, it was equally true that it gave no rise for escape. The victory was close at hand, practically assured. Arianrhod, formerly known as The Silver Maiden was soon to be claimed by the Adrestian Empire. A city once born through betrayal now became their enemy's downfall.<br/><br/>Slim spears of hot white fire shot up into the sky, narrowly dodged by Hector's swift reactions. She could feel the radiating heat pulse past them as the two of them descended yet again to carry on the assault. But this time they were not alone. Byleth had managed to distract Cornelia and her advisors long enough that they were now surrounded on both sides, the mages by the general's flanks fighting to repel the Empire troops.<br/><br/>She jumped from her mount as he glided low, gripping the sword of the creator in a vicious stance, eager to put an end to the incessant conflict. The ferocity reflected in her eyes as Cornelia paced towards her, the lady was unshaken and unbroken, even with the odds so desperately stacked against her.<br/><br/>"Ah, such a shame... I always thought we'd end up being good friends. But here you are as my enemy..." Her crystal eyes seethed as she held out a velvet-gloved hand, magic radiating from her fingertips.<br/><br/><em>"Friends?</em> You've surely gone mad," Byleth replied. She knew there was more to this story but had no time to think about it.<br/><br/>"The only thing left to do is to kill you then, right?"<br/><br/>"Right. You can certainly try," Byleth replied firmly.<br/><br/>Though Cornelia was an adept and deadly sorcerer, Byleth was confident. The signal out of the corner of her eye boosted it further and she charged forward without hesitation. Through her desperation Cornelia conjured a raging wall of fire, sending it hurtling into Byleth's path.<br/><br/>With no chance to dodge she merely clenched her teeth as it filled her vision. She felt the searing heat tickle her face before Hubert's teleportation magic slung her to Cornelia's side. She fought through nausea, connecting a deadly swing over the woman's unprotected body. It ripped through her flesh with ease, giving her not even breath to cry out in her last moments.<br/><br/>It was over. The poignant relief came over like a wave and she allowed her body to rest, collapsing to the broken ground as she exhaled deeply. She kneeled for a moment among the clouds of dust, breathing with reprieve through the smell of blood and steel. The sound of slow horse hooves upon the fractured paves caught her ear and she gave a tired smile. They halted beside her, and the rider dismounted. An outstretched hand appeared in her peripheral, white-gloved and mottled with crimson. She took it without question, allowing her to be pulled to her feet and into the embrace of her lover.<br/><br/>"Are you injured?" he asked, a tender inflection in his voice.<br/><br/>"No. Just exhausted," she replied meekly. It seemed the battle had taken more out of her than usual.<br/><br/>"Come, let us return to Her Highness." He sent up a magical signal into the sky.<br/><br/>He guided her up onto his steed, taking his place behind her. She allowed herself to relax, leaning back onto his chest – a welcome respite to her tired mind and body. She glanced wearily at Cornelia's lifeless figure as they passed by. The woman's sightless eyes staring towards the sky. Still dazzling even in death. Byleth turned away, having no desire to look at her any longer. The sounds of the battle were far away now, but she found it hard to find joy in the victory.<br/><br/>"You said you weren't wounded," Hubert said grimly, facing her head gently to the side again; brushing his thumb across the branching channels of red that adorned her face.<br/><br/>"Don't fret. It's just a graze," she replied. "I could ask the same of you."<br/><br/>"I can assure you; the blood is not mine."<br/><br/>They lifted their heads to greet Empire horn of conquest which resounded over the fortress. Marking their victory and claim against Arianrhod.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/><br/>The day after came quickly, her mind barely allowed to rest idle as they organised Empire troops to hold the fortress. She had bathed and managed to get a few hours of sleep, but she still felt unclean. It was as if she could still smell the blood upon her skin. Even food wasn't tasting right.<br/><br/>Lord Arundel had returned from Alliance territory earlier than expected. His quick arrival to Arianrhod indicated he had already been close to the area. After answering a few prying questions from the Empress, it was revealed that Cornelia was indeed an ally. Though she proved more of an associate to the Lord rather than the Empire itself.<br/><br/>"Why were Cornelia's affiliations not brought to my attention before now? Surely this would have been valuable information!" Edelgard demanded, her demeanour unflinching. Byleth and Hubert stood a pace behind her, each on either side.<br/><br/>Her Uncle narrowed his eyes, he scolded her with his gaze as he was unable to speak the words. "You said it yourself. There could be Church rats nesting amongst your ranks. If information regarding Cornelia had leaked it would have left our hold on Arianrhod compromised. Though it matters not now… Truly wasteful meddling on your part."<br/><br/>"She used a terrible magic weapon... Dolls that she could move and fight with. Did you know about them?"<br/><br/>"Well now... If that were the case, would it not have been better to keep her as an ally? If you are only capable of such imprudence, this dark cloud might hang over the Empire's future as well."<br/><br/>"Thank you for your concern. However, I will sweep aside any darkness that comes our way." Edelgard replied.<br/><br/>"Of that, I have no doubt. Though if you might indulge me, may I ask what you did with her body?" Arundel asked, his tamed anger giving way to curiosity.<br/><br/>Edelgard looked to Hubert, searching for an answer.<br/><br/>"Burned. Along with the other traitors," he said, keeping fierce eye contact with Arundel.<br/><br/>The distaste at Hubert's reply was palpable. "How unfortunate. I will be praying. Praying that the Empire will not become another Arianrhod."<br/><br/>"Another Arianrhod? What exactly do you mean by that?" Edelgard asked.<br/><br/>"Hmph. I must take my leave. There is much to be done here." He bowed stiffly before taking his leave. Leaving many unanswered questions in his wake.<br/><br/>Once he was truly out of earshot Edelgard turned to face her advisors.<br/><br/>"I ask that you both stay behind whilst our forces re-join the main bulk of the army. I need you to further organise Arianrhod's fortifications. Keep an eye on my uncle and his troops. I would assign someone else… But the list of those I trust grows thin. Report back anything unusual."<br/><br/>"Do you really need us both to stay behind?" Byleth asked. "What about you?"<br/><br/>"I'll be perfectly safe. I have the strike force and an army at my back. I know you two will have each other's. Just for a couple of days. I want to find out if my uncle is planning anything. I would have him incarcerated, but his troops are loyal, I fear we may lose their allegiance if anything were to happen to him."<br/><br/>"By your order," Hubert replied dutifully.<br/><br/>Byleth nodded in confirmation. She felt uneasy though, not quite able to put her finger on the reason why.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><br/><br/>"Report for you, commander," the soldier said respectfully, handing Byleth a small stack of parchment.<br/><br/>"Thank you," she replied, taking them without issue before dismissing him. "This is the fifth report today," she groaned.<br/><br/>"Never a moment's peace," Hubert ruminated as they walked the steel-white battlements.<br/><br/>"I suspect there won't be until we take Fhirdiad. Either we find harmony in victory… or death," she replied wistfully, scanning the great fortress which stretched out before them. The warm breeze tousled their hair, calm and refreshing like she could finally take a deep breath. Even though they were up quite high it was impossible to see the whole of Arianrhod. The stronghold was as vast as it was sturdy.<br/><br/>"Let us hope it is not the latter," he replied with an amused flair. It seemed he quite enjoyed her macabre comments as of late. "May I… ask you something?"<br/><br/>"Go ahead," she said, thumbing through the reports as they walked.<br/><br/>"What is it you wish to do after the war is over? After we marry."<br/><br/>Her façade broke, feeling a shy smile pull at her lips. "I haven't given it much thought… Do I have much in the way of choice? Won't I be the Lady of house Vestra?"<br/><br/>"Don't take this the wrong way, but you hardly strike me as a woman who wishes to be the Lady of a house; beholden to managing finances and throwing tea parties to appease the nobility… It hardly suits you."<br/><br/>"What do you mean by that?" she asked wryly.<br/><br/>"What I mean is, what do you <em>want</em> to do? I can hardly see you caged like a bird in my ancestral home, nor would I want you to be if that were the case."<br/><br/>Silence fell for a moment, in times of such turmoil she found planning for the future quite pointless. Nevertheless, a poignant desire stood out in her mind. "Given the option, I would choose to teach again. I have experienced much thus far, but no task made me happier. Though…" She trailed.<br/><br/>He hummed a question, pushing her to continue.<br/><br/>"I would hate for us to be apart," she replied sweetly.<br/><br/>"Heh." The reply seemed to please him. He brought a hand behind her back, resting it upon her waist. "Allow me some time to get my affairs in order, then I will renounce my title as head of the house. After living such a life until now, I find the prospect of returning to that place rather dismal indeed."<br/><br/>"You would truly abandon your house?!" she replied in shock.<br/><br/>"Indeed. Even if I desired to hold such a lacklustre position, with the changes in government Lady Edelgard intends to bring to fruition, I suspect I would not hold that title for long regardless. Moreover, I'm sure any of my younger siblings would gladly become the new Marquis. They are essentially managing it in my absence anyway."<br/><br/>"What of Edelgard?"<br/><br/>"If she requires my aid, she shall have it. We<em> are</em> talking in hypotheticals here."<br/><br/>"In that case… we should reform Garreg Mach," she said, an inspired glint returning to her eye. "We could incorporate Edelgard's ideals. No longer a place to learn the arts of war, nor a place solely for nobles or the rich. Make it accessible for all to enrol based on merit."<br/><br/>"Heh. I find your passion quite striking."<br/><br/>"Just a fanciful dream… for the moment, anyway." She giggled weakly, reluctantly setting her eyes upon the report again. "Wait…" She paused, going over the words one more.<br/><br/>"What is it?"<br/><br/>"It states here that Lord Arundel left along with his company about an hour ago. Did you give the order?"<br/><br/>"No. Judging by your reaction, you did not either…" They both stared at each other for a brief moment, minds racing through possible outcomes.<br/><br/>"Shit. This doesn't feel right. What is he planning?" she said, breaking the silence.<br/><br/>"It is by no means right. We should leave and inform her highness. Now." He spoke with sincere trepidation, grabbing her hand as they hurriedly descended down the stone staircase. They arrived in the south courtyard with haste, a sliver of sky above them, crowded by the high buildings and walls.<br/><br/>"I'll call Hector," she said, "will you be all right to fly?"<br/><br/>"It seems I have little choice in the matter."<br/><br/>Byleth perched her thumb and forefinger to her lips, releasing a loud and distinct whistle. But when her eyes followed the signal to search the sky for her Wyvern, something chilling caught her sights.<br/><br/>"What is that?" she whispered, voice shuddering as her stomach dropped. She gripped his hand tighter.<br/><br/>Pillars of blue light reached down into the fortress, streaking across the crisp sky. Before she could put thoughts to what she was witnessing, projectiles raced through the centres of the magical columns.<br/><br/>It was followed by flashes of hot, orange light. There was little time to react. The stone earth thundered beneath their feet as the shock-waves decimated the buildings around them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was somewhere recognizable. A dimly lit corridor. Onyx walls and familiar scents of childhood. The chatter of noisy house maidens and the distant happy screeches of his younger siblings echoed off the walls. And yet, he was alone. He felt cold. Bitter. Inconsolable. The fog of his mind refused to lift as if the embrace of a dream tide had smothered his existence. He could hardly feel his own body, and he was unable to cast his thoughts back – a silver wall blocking his memories. He knew where he was though, it seemed one could recognise their childhood home no matter the circumstances.</p><p><em>"How am I here? And for what reason?"</em> he thought, but it vocalised as if passing through his still lips. It felt natural as breathing, but he knew it was wrong… somehow. Like being unable to scratch an itch in his mind. Niggling and frantic. Something familiar yet so utterly detached at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>I'm Here.</em>
</p><p>Her voice resounded quietly, and so very distant, but… why couldn't he remember her face?</p><p>"Byleth…" he replied without thought, looking for the source of her voice between the narrow walls. The only way was forward. Behind him loomed an eldritch void so deep that he felt himself fading if he stared too long. He could still see the blackness even when he turned away as if etched into his awareness, and with each step, he observed it follow his heels. It did not seem friend nor foe… merely indifferent in the purest possible sense.</p><p>
  <em>Don't give up.</em>
</p><p>Her voice again.</p><p>"You heard it too, did you?" His father said, blocking his path as if he had been there the whole time. Imposing and stern with wild back hair that fell over his pale skin and pointed features.</p><p>"Out of my way," Hubert replied, not caring to question the man's presence. He needed to find her.</p><p>The past Marquis braced a hand against the corridor wall, halting Hubert's advance. "Searching for your woman rather than your liege? Have truly fallen so much!? Your blatant neglect for your duties will forever be a stain on the family name."</p><p>"You have no grounds to chastise me!" Hubert snapped. He felt a build-up of rage, a passion which he had never let slip through his carefully carved demeanour. But it was like his soul had been laid bare – all barriers gone. "You're the one that brought us shame. You spat on a legacy of loyalty and devotion that had lasted 1,000 years! You conspired with the ministers to usurp power from the Emperor. And my liege..." He halted, her name coming to mind along with a torrent of regret. "Lady Edelgard… How. How could I have forgotten her…" He felt the shame like a boulder inside his chest.</p><p>"Hmm. It may have been prudent to assign you to one of her siblings. Through your failings, you seem better suited to safeguarding a corpse." His voice was deep as if cracking under its credence. Vibrant green eyes piercing and uncompromising.</p><p>"I would have carved this path regardless!" Hubert replied, unfazed.</p><p>"That you would. Though at the very least, I never had thoughts of forsaking the family name. A Vestra until the end. Unlike you."</p><p>"How dare you claim rights to the mantle of the family name. I have chosen this renouncement, just as you did the moment you turned your traitorous back on the Empire."</p><p>"You speak of the insurrection. What I did was to protect you, and our family." The man almost looked repentant.</p><p>"Be silent! Nothing you say to me can atone for your lack of honour, that is why…" the realisation hit him. Where he was… Why everything seemed so strange. "I… Executed you."</p><p>"Ah, it seems your memory is returning. That's a positive sign at least. Perhaps I'll not need escort you through the gates of hell after all."</p><p>The words hit him like the hard beating of a drum.</p><p>"Hmph, are you implying I'm dead? Then again, it's just as likely you're simply a figment of my sub-conscious. Or does the goddess merely have a sick sense of humour?" His eyes narrowed as he stood his ground against the unknown.</p><p>"Perceptive, aren't we? What I would have expected from my son. How about you take a step back and find out for yourself."</p><p>"I'd rather not," he said as he glanced back towards the great void at his wake. "Either way, it begs the question, why you of all people?"</p><p>"Perhaps you needed some advice. Father to father."</p><p>"Excuse me? Father to father? Perhaps my mind is further gone than I realise…"</p><p>"You know it to be true. You've noticed the changes in her, more than she's noticed herself. Going off her food, sleeping more, fatigue. You noticed as much in the battle, normally she'd still be standing after that."</p><p>"The…. Battle…" He saw them, the same white walls which held his memories like a dam. He noticed the stone dust upon his coat, the blood which trickled down his sleeve, and the crushing headache that began to creep over his skull. "Arianrhod… the pillars of light…"</p><p>"Indeed… You pushed her out of the way as the walls fell," His father spoke slowly, "how magnanimous."</p><p>He recalled her face, the echoes of her cries. He saw the remnants of holy magic fluttering over his body.</p><p>His father sneered at his son's silence. "Looks like someone is trying awfully hard to keep you alive. Perhaps you shouldn't leave her waiting."</p><p>"For once I agree with you," Hubert uttered as this new reality began to stutter and glitch.</p><p>"It was hard enough for you to accept a second in your life. How about a third? Are you capable?"</p><p>"Yes. There is no doubt in my mind," he replied quickly.</p><p>"I know. Protect them from those who lurk in the darkness. Do what I could not."</p><p>"Will you allow me to pass?" he said tersely. He wasn't inclined to freely accept the advice of a dead man.</p><p>"I was never truly stopping you in the first place." His father said as she walked through him like a spectre, merging with the hungry void behind. And with that, he was gone.</p><p>Hubert walked forward, with each step feeling the pain of his body amplify. Though this time, the emptiness did not give chase.</p><p>Everything then faded, replaced by dampened sunlight. A blur shaded over his sights as his eyes focused.</p><p>"Thank the goddess," Byleth said weakly, hauling him up. He felt his back being propped up against a wall.</p><p>His breathing was haggard as he tried to get a handle on himself. His memories all came back through the haze and he leant his head back to rest upon the cold stone. He turned to face her. She was covered in dust and ash, but her feeble smile took pride of place in his sights.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked through a cracking voice.</p><p>Byleth followed suit, resting her head and back on the broken wall. "I'll live," she said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"We need to leave," he said, making no effort to move through the pain.</p><p>"Let's just rest a moment," she replied. "I used up all my healing magic… on you, so we'll have to wait for aid to arrive." Her hand fizzled as she tried to conjure more, but it failed quickly. She sighed in frustration. "What happened here?"</p><p>It occurred that he must have been quite gravely injured to have depleted her magic. He noticed her face wet with tears, streaking down the grime smattered upon her cheeks. "likely a magical weapon," he seethed; trying, and failing, to adjust his body into a more comfortable position. "Given the amount of residual energy… I should be able to track it…"</p><p>She laughed weakly.</p><p>"I can hardly see what's so funny. Have you finally gone mad?" He coughed a chuckle.</p><p>"Maybe," she replied winching as she adjusted her posture, "I fell in love with you, after all."</p><p>He huffed a laugh in return, allowing a smile to linger on his features.</p><p>"It's just… so like you to already be plotting their downfall," she giggled as if trying to keep their spirits high.</p><p>There was a long moment of silence as they rested, minds racing over the situation but their bodies unable to act. He could hear the groans and wails of other soldiers in the vicinity, along with the sounds of crumbling buildings and architecture. Another waft of heated dust plumed around them. Byleth leant her head against his shoulder, shielding them both with her cloak.</p><p>"I'm glad the strike force left before all this…" She muttered into his ear.</p><p>"Her Highness will be beside herself when she finds out what happened here," he replied softly.</p><p>"If only I had found out sooner about Lord Arundel…"</p><p>"The blame doesn't lie with you. This is not your fault."</p><p>"You're always protecting me," She stated grimly, obviously a doubt on her prowess.</p><p>"Said the woman who just saved my life," he replied wryly.</p><hr/><p>Somewhere along the line, he had lost consciousness. Though this time it wasn't a flail against the dark; it was a warmth that took him. He briefly awoke to the sounds of reconnaissance units barking orders, the feeling of being lifted to his feet and the grace of healing magic easing the pain.</p><p>He couldn't tell how much time had passed. Opening his eyes to find Linhardt tending to him, the canvas roof of the tent rippling in the wind. His head throbbed, but he felt the strength returning to his body.</p><p>"Ah, good, you're awake," Linhardt said.</p><p>"To find myself in your care once again, I dare say this is not my proudest moment," Hubert grimaced.</p><p>"That is a… strange way to thank someone. Look on the bright side; at least you're alive." He said bluntly, as if already tired of the conversation.</p><p>"What of Her Highness?"</p><p>"Safe, and on her way. She sent all medics ahead on flying mounts."</p><p>"Do you know the extent of the damage?" He asked, holding his aching head in one hand as he rose to a sit.</p><p>"Never a moment's reprieve for you is there?" he chastised lazily, "From what I've heard House Rowe has fallen and a third of the Imperial forces which were stationed are still unaccounted for. That's before considering those injured or dead. The destructive capabilities of that magic… I had no idea such power existed."</p><p>"Power of this magnitude will leave a trace, and I will find its origin. As much as I detest the idea, your knowledge may be helpful in that regard."</p><p>"Forbidden sorcery that can destroy an entire fortress? Count me out. I'd much prefer to conduct my research in a pleasant, safe room." Those last few words came out wistful, as if pining for the comfort.</p><p>"Useless," he hissed.</p><p>"No, Hubert, our ambitions are just inversely aligned," Linhardt sighed tersely, "If I tell you where Byleth is, will you leave me in peace? You suffered quite a heavy blood loss, but you should be able to walk around now. Besides, I have many other patients to see."</p><p>He shook his head, finding his footing upon the grass. It seemed the camp was stationed outside the walls. "Hmph. As much as leaving your presence pains me so, it would be good to see her."</p><p>Lin raised an eyebrow, "Why Hubert, was that a joke? Ugh, I feel uneasy. She's in the second tent down to the right, please don't tarry." Lin waved a hand in dismissal.</p><p>Without a farewell, Hubert walked over towards the other med bay. The scene was caked in turmoil, people rushing and assisting, supporting the wounded. He turned back to find the great white walls before him, feeling a strange wave of uneasiness. After this was over, he never wished to return here again.</p><p>He made his way to the tent, acknowledging the guard outside before making his way in.</p><p>Byleth was stood absentmindedly, turning to see him as arrived. She seemed troubled, unable to meet his gaze.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" he asked.</p><p>"So…" she trailed, fidgeting with her hands, "I'm not sure how exactly to say this but the medic has just informed me that…" She stopped as she rested her hand upon her lower stomach, seemingly unsure of her own words.</p><p>"I already know," He replied quietly, walking over to her side, "I'm nothing if not perceptive."</p><p>She exhaled in relief, "Should I even be surprised?" she finally met his gaze, it was gentle and light. "Typical that you'd know even before I did."</p><p>He huffed a laugh, taking her hand in his, "The timing is bad, but it could have been worse."</p><p>"I'm not even sure I'd make a good mother… I recall my father saying once that my mother was the happiest when she was pregnant with me. It makes me wonder…"</p><p>"Between us, we will make this a world worthy of our child." He kissed her hand before brushing his lips over her forehead. "I… love you," he whispered into her ear.</p><p>"… I love you too," she replied shyly, a smile pursed on her lips as she pushed her head to his cheek.</p><p>Any tension that was present had left them, and they soon found themselves in each other's arms; holding each other so deeply that all background noise fell to a lull. His hand wandered up, holding the back of her head with his fingers weaved into her hair. He could feel the stone dust between the stands, gritty to the touch, clinging to her scalp. The smell of ashes still fresh upon her skin. An unwelcome remnant of the attack. He pushed his chin to her cheek to feel more of her warmth. She had become so intrinsically precious. This headstrong, vivacious, reckless, beautiful, stunning creature. There was so much he wished to say, but at that moment all words had left him.</p><p>Although the man had set the bar incredibly low, he would be better than his father. He wanted his child to never know such suffering and torment, even if it was in the name of some bastard ideal. It would not come to pass. After the war had been won, and those who slither in the dark had been defeated, they would know peace. He would make sure of it. For their sakes.</p><p>"You are dismissed, soldier." Edelgard's voice filtered through the canvas. It caught his attention as if it pulled the strings to his mind. Even though her tone of voice was commanding he noticed the worry behind it immediately. A waver he knew well, and which had become commonplace in recent months.</p><p>They broke away from each other slightly, looking to the door to the tent as daylight filtered through the opening, silhouetting on Edelgard's figure as she pulled back the fabric. He heard her breath catch as she laid eyes on them, she walked in slowly, her eyes wide and pained.</p><p>"I thought…" She muttered, her façade breaking with each step she took towards them. "I thought you were both…" She couldn't bring the words to the surface. Her face sorrowed, trying to hold back tears. He understood now why she sent the guard away. For only they could see her like this.</p><p>She reached for them as if to confirm they were real, but instead buckled into them, Byleth bringing an arm around her first, resting her head against hers. Hubert hesitated for a moment. Never had he expected her to cry for him, he believed that part of her had been lost long ago – buried so deep he feared they would never surface again. Yet here she was, weeping into his chest like she had done when she was a child. It was a part of her he had sworn to protect, to guard with his life. A humanity so pure he had almost forgotten how moving it was.</p><p>"If I had to walk a path paved by your blood… I could not bear it," she whispered to them both, voice shaking. Her wet, lavender eyes met his, and at that moment, he finally felt more than just a humble servant to his liege. Her friend. Her confidant.</p><p>He pulled his arm around her, drawing her close to stifle her tears upon his shirt.</p><p>And the three of them stayed like that for a long, quiet, meaningful time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<br/>I hope the change in tone wasn't too jarring.<br/>Thank you to everyone reading, and those who have left kudos and reviews so far :D<br/>Your feedback is much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had travelled back to the main bulk of the army together, along with the Empress. It seemed Edelgard wasn't content with letting them out of sight just yet. She seemed to be quite restless, weighed down by both anger and guilt following the attack. Now and again Byleth would catch her staring into space, a pained expression upon her face. The woman had the weight of the Empire on her shoulders, and it looked like the prospect of losing her two closest friends had pushed her to near breaking point.</p><p>Arianrhod was lost. A stronghold could no longer be salvaged from the ruins and so, after leaving a force to deal with the wounded, they planned to continue the march towards Fhirdiad. The camp was still. The usual rambunctious comradery that had riled up the soldier's spirits had fallen mute. Many sat in groups, heads low, mumbling and fretting over the aftermath of the attack, stoking the fire, and sharing stories of those lost. Others trained viciously, venting their frustrations upon the training dummies and each other. One thing was certain though, no revelries or celebrations took place that evening.</p><p>"I just… can't even fathom what my uncle was thinking – such a cruel and unwarranted display of power." Edelgard removed her crown, her hair kinked and falling to her waist. She threw it to her desk, eyes wavering on her two exhausted advisors. "We are on the same side, for now, what did he hope to accomplish with this? Morale is low, and my army down in numbers, not to mention those we left at Arianrhod to deal with the aftermath. To so frivolously murder your allies…"</p><p>If it wasn't for the chill of the frosty air of Faerghus, Byleth may have found herself dropping asleep where she stood. The assault on the fortress, the near-death of her lover, finding out she was carrying his child. It had taken its toll, and she found herself devoid of emotion and words. Too much had happened at once, and she hadn't had a moment's rest to decompress or arrange her thoughts.</p><p>"Revenge for dispatching Cornelia, no doubt," Hubert said. His voice was confident, but she could tell he was just as tired. "He wants us to know that such deeds to not go unpunished. Though we haven't given Lord Arundel much chance to think otherwise, he must suspect that we plan to turn on him after the war is won. Such a display of power was a means to make us falter on that choice."</p><p>Edelgard nodded. "We must keep this knowledge strictly between us. If word got out, I doubt we'd be able to recover morale."</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>"Hubert, the investigation you made into the legend of Ailell, the Valley of Torment... It is likely what took place back then as well."</p><p>"Yes… the probability is high."</p><p>"This has happened before?" Byleth asked. It piqued her curiosity, snapping her mind back.</p><p>"You recall the valley of torment. Once, javelins of light fell from the sky there... We believed it may have been the work of the goddess, but... It was an attack by those who slither in the dark. That sums up all that we know." Hubert replied listlessly.</p><p>"I see. So, what is stopping them from using it against Enbarr, or one of the other capital cities?" Byleth asked.</p><p>"According to our investigation, it is not something that can be used in quick succession. So, we have time to our advantage. Range may be an issue for them, but we have yet to acquire more details."</p><p>"I was hoping we would have some reprieve after Fhridiad," she sighed.</p><p>"This will be a war waged in the shadows… A silent war. One under the noses of commoners and nobles alike, and yet, one of the most pivotal. We cannot fail," He spoke as if it had already begun.</p><p>"Yes," Edelgard replied, "It will need to be handled delicately. I will not allow another Arianrhod." She went to speak again but halted, it was like a fog had lifted from her eyes – her features softened. "You two must be exhausted. Take the rest of the evening off. It has been selfish of me to make you carry on your duties after all that's happened, you could do with the rest."</p><p>Byleth visibly relaxed.</p><p>Hubert grimaced. "I assure you, I'm perfectly capable, even in this state."</p><p>"That's an order, Hubert," Edelgard replied sternly.</p><p>Byleth grabbed his hand, turning to walk out of the tent, "I don't know about you, but I could do with a bath."</p><p>He allowed her to guide him, showing little resistance. "That… does sound like a good idea, actually."</p><p>They bid their farewell to Edelgard before heading over to the bathing tents. They lit a small torch outside one to indicate that it was occupied as they headed in. They hadn't bathed together before now, but neither seemed anxious or over-eager. They were simply both exhausted and craving time alone together. After lighting a few candles, they helped one other undress, peppering each other with kisses as they went.</p><p>The water was tepid, not cold enough to be uncomfortable, but enough for goosebumps to shimmer down her arms. She sat between his legs, resting her back against his chest.</p><p>He brought his forearms to rest across her chest, lingering upon on the scar left by Failnought. It still ached now and again. At the time, her wound was so grave that there was only so much the healers could do. Now she was left with an ugly sprawling scar, like crackles of red lightning across her skin.</p><p>He groped her inappropriately. "Hubert!" she gasped with a laugh, sending a splash of water towards his face.</p><p>He chuckled in response, pulling his arms tighter around her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, enjoying her flustered reaction. They stayed like that for a short time, enjoying the moment.</p><p>"Would you like me to wash your hair?" he asked.</p><p>She giggled before humming a grateful response, closing her eyes to enjoy the sentiment as she heard him pick up a wooden jug from the sideboard. She felt his fingers below her jawline, tipping her head up a little. The cold air nipped at her exposed neck.</p><p>"You know… This would be the ideal time to assassinate me."</p><p>"Perhaps, but it would be a shame to bloody our bathwater," he teased back, letting his fingers trail down, halting at her collar bone.</p><p>His actions were sweet, gentle, and concise. Taking care not to allow any water to trickle into her eyes as it flowed through her hair. His other hand wandered through, dislodging all the ash and dust from her scalp.</p><p>"It feels nice… You're good at this," she said, feeling her body unwind.</p><p>"I surprise myself… I believe the last time I poured water over someone was during an interrogation." The way it was said was not in regret or malice, merely a state of facts.</p><p>Byleth raised an eyebrow.</p><p>She often let it slip her mind that Hubert was, in truth, not a good person. He had done despicable things in his lifetime; most she would never find out about. The fact that he could so casually bring up waterboarding a prisoner, whilst lovingly washing her hair, made her even more aware of his background. A strange disconnect.</p><p>"Apologies," he mumbled, "that… was terribly inappropriate."</p><p>She felt herself soften as another rush of water flowed through her hair. "I don't think anything you say can surprise me anymore. Besides, we all have blood on our hands. Isn't that the nature of war?"</p><p>"Quite. I find it rather… comforting to have someone I can speak freely to."</p><p>She hummed in agreement, taking the wooden jug from his hand. "My turn," she said readily, wanting to return the favour.</p><p>He huffed, allowing her to tilt his head back. His body had many scars, yet the ones from earlier in the day stood out to her. A reminder that she had almost lost him. Byleth ran her fingers through his black hair, sweeping it back before gently pouring the water over it.</p><p>He didn't close his eyes, even in his state and surroundings, he couldn't allow himself a moment of weakness. The dagger sitting ready on the table beside them spoke as much. She tried to recall a time when he had truly let his guard down, but it seemed such a moment had yet to pass. Even whilst sleeping he would jolt awake at the slightest noise.</p><p>She felt fortunate that he was unconscious when she cried his name after the walls fell. Fortunate that he did not hear her weep for his life in the most visceral way one could scream. All he had seen was the tear-streaked aftermath. She still felt like she was living in a fever dream, one she dearly wished to never rouse from. As if she could wake up at any moment… and he would be gone.</p><p>He turned, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, "Hm? Are you alright?"</p><p>She watched him through a blur of tears, "… It's been a long, trying day."</p><p>He pulled her into his lap, holding her close. "I know."</p><p>"Are you in much pain?" She asked, but she knew he was. Sometimes catching him flinch out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"… Nothing I cannot handle."</p><p>"I… can't believe." She took a moment to brush away the tears. "I can't believe I nearly lost you."</p><p>"I understand what it's like, I've almost lost you twice over."</p><p>"How did you deal with it?"</p><p>"Admittedly the first time, badly. As you can likely recall…" he huffed a laugh, "The second, well, let's just say that I don't intend to let it happen again."</p><p>"Hm? What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"I thought the reason a trifle obvious. But I suppose I ought to spell it out. I cannot allow you to fight on the front lines from now on."</p><p>"This sounds awfully familiar," she replied bluntly, sadness being overtaken by defiance.</p><p>"You're too careless in your actions, you're a liability to yourself."</p><p>"Excuse me?" She stood up.</p><p>Even though she was stark naked, his eyes never wavered from hers. "You are not risking yours, or the life of our child on the battlefield. I find it surprising that I even have to tell you this."</p><p>"Our child won't have a life if we lose this war."</p><p>"If you were as clever as you are obstinate, we probably would have <em>won</em> the war by now," he scolded.</p><p>"How <em>dare</em> you!" She swooped up a jug of water, emptying it over this head.</p><p>He coughed, wiping the water from his face. "I most likely deserve that. I find myself becoming quite partial to your divine wrath… my love."</p><p>"You can't charm your way out of this one," she replied with a wicked grin, filling the jug with water again.</p><p>"A shame indeed. Do believe me when I say, you put the fear of the goddess in me more than the church ever has."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Edelgard exhaled drowsily, leaning back in her chair, flinging the documents onto the small desk. She pinched the bridge of her nose, finding it gave a small release to her headache. She was finding it difficult to concentrate through the incessant planning, not to mention the emotional anguish that bubbled beneath her every decision. She side-eyed the horned crown that led tilted upon the table. Such a heavy, cumbersome ornament. The relief was always there whenever it was removed.</p><p>Edelgard knew that both her precious advisers would give their lives for her cause in a heartbeat, and that's what caused her the most heartache. Hubert was likely the reason she had made it this far, and Byleth the reason why she even cared to think about it.</p><p>From where she was positioned when the javelins of light fell on Arianrhod, she was certain they were dead. Even from that distance she still felt the shockwaves rattle her bones and heard the roar of the walls falling. To find them both alive afterwards… it was nothing short of a miracle. If she were devout, there would be no doubt that it was by the blessing of the goddess that they both lived. And then there was the child.</p><p>She sighed, and as on cue with her thoughts, she heard her advisors making their way over to her tent. She could hear the argument, the fierce mutterings getting clearer as they approached.</p><p>"What on earth are they fighting about now?" she groaned to herself, massaging her temples in preparation of their arrival.</p><p>The flap of the tent whipped open and they entered, exchanging scathing comments under breath. Edelgard's eyes widened. They looked quite the pair, hair sodden and slicked back, still dripping. Dressed casually as if done hastily.</p><p>"Please, El, talk some sense into him!" Byleth said.</p><p>"I assure you, I'm not the one who needs to see sense!" Hubert bit back.</p><p>If the situation were any different, she'd likely expect this to come to blows. Edelgard stood, commanding their silence. "Calm yourselves at once. This is hardly becoming."</p><p>They stopped talking, merely exchanging sharp glances.</p><p>"Explain yourselves. Though this better be important. I'm hardly in the mood to resolve a lovers' tiff."</p><p>Hubert scowled. "I cannot allow her to take part in the coming battle. Given the track record of her injuries -"</p><p>"- I'm going add to <em>your</em> record if you refuse to cease!" Byleth snapped back.</p><p>Hubert growled in response.</p><p>"I presume this is about the pregnancy," Edelgard said bluntly.</p><p>"Yes." They said almost in unison.</p><p>"Hmm," The Emperor hummed, thinking inwardly. "This<em> has</em> come at a bad time. I've been trying to decide what would be the best course of action since you told me the news."</p><p>"Well?" Hubert asked curiously.</p><p>"I have decided that Byleth will keep her responsibilities as general and lead her troops."</p><p>"Lady Edelgard, please!" He said, halting himself before saying anything regretful.</p><p>"Peace, Hubert. I said lead." Edelgard looked to Byleth. "You are not to engage the enemy unless absolutely necessary. This is a strict order. I can't have anyone distracted."</p><p>"Agreed." Byleth's eyes were deadpan as if she'd sucked all the emotion back in.</p><p>"Hmph. I suppose that's a fair decision. Forgive my tone, your Highness."</p><p>"It's perfectly fine, Hubert, I share your sentiments." Edelgard walked over to them, gesturing to the door to the tent. "You should both get some rest, it's been a… difficult day. Just one more victory, then we can catch our breath. Though, we must be ready for them to intercept us at the Tailtean Plains."</p><p>"By your leave. I will report to you at first light," he said.</p><p>Byleth nodded, but she seemed lost in thought as if carefully contemplating to herself.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Another terrifying dream caused her to shudder awake. Byleth pulled a hand over her forehead and through her hair, looking up towards the canvas roof.</p><p>"Another nightmare?" Hubert whispered.</p><p>"Yes…" she replied softly. She rested a hand to touch him, but he wasn't beside her. She turned her head to see him, sat with his back against the wooden supporting post. A small candle was the only source of light; it had almost burned down to nothing.</p><p>He stopped writing, turning to give her his attention. "That's the third one you've had this night."</p><p>"Is it first light yet?" She asked, sheepishly trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Not quite, we may have a few hours yet."</p><p>"Are you not coming to bed?"</p><p>"I doubt I could sleep even if I tried. Besides, I have rested once today."</p><p>"Being knocked unconscious doesn't count."</p><p>"You seem adamant. Does this mean you've forgiven me?"</p><p>"Is that the true reason you're sat over there? Because you think I'm angry?"</p><p>"I much prefer this to the icy touch of your feet against my legs."</p><p>A smile pulled at the side of her mouth. "Colder than your tongue?" She added curtly.</p><p>"I may have said several things out of turn..." He was brooding over his words.</p><p>"Yes," she exhaled, sitting up, "But… I was being selfish. I earnt those words. Wars aren't won by one person alone, and I'll still be doing my part. I accept it."</p><p>She stretched out a hand towards him, letting it lazily fall on the bedrolls. It was all it took to have Hubert's defiance crumble to nothing. He crawled over, taking her hand, and wrapping it to her stomach. He put an arm under her neck and led with his chest to her back.</p><p>He exhaled through his nose, before taking in the scent of her freshly washed hair.</p><p>"We march to Fhirdiad after dawn," she said, giving voice to her thoughts.</p><p>"Yes… we are likely to face the deluded king," he replied, voice low.</p><p>"Dimitri…" she said quietly.</p><p>"Indeed. It was possible with Flayn and Seteth. But much like it was with Claude, we cannot spare him."</p><p>"I know…" she replied distantly, "No doubt Rhea will also be there."</p><p>He tucked some hair behind her ear, his hand finding its way back to hers, letting it rest upon her belly. "I beg of you, for their sakes and yours, don't do anything reckless."</p><p>She felt his arms squeeze around her. "I promise you."</p><p>"I'm trusting you," He whispered in her ear, kissing it sweetly.</p><p>She fell asleep again quickly. Though this time it was peaceful and undisturbed.</p><p>When she awoke shortly after dawn there was a small note by her bedside:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've procured you some breakfast, no doubt it will be cold when you wake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mayhap you will be annoyed at my decision, but I couldn't stand to rouse you. You need your rest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will cover your duties until you join me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- H</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wait for me, dear child... I will be paying you a visit soon... When this sword has been plunged into your chest... Yes, that is the very moment I have longed for.</em>
</p><p>With each battle against the church, it seemed the rain would follow. As if the goddess herself was weeping for her beloved children. At some time over the course the chilling air of the north had rolled over the chaos, the rain turning into stinging hail and then into heavy snow. Perhaps under different circumstances, the scene would have been regarded as beautiful.</p><p>The knights of Seiros, demonic beasts, and the king of Faerghus himself graced the tides of the battle. Though the Empire had strength in numbers, the Kingdom had the tactical advantage. Meeting them with their full force on the Tailtean Plains was a bold move and one that could easily have tipped the scales of war.</p><p>Byleth was bolstering the east flank of the army, whilst Edelagrd and Hubert had taken lead to the north, towards the deluded king. From atop her mount in the moody sky, Byleth could see their bannerman in the distance, unsure whether to feel pride or anxiety as they cut through enemy lines; waning into the murky background. She began to lose her sights on them bit by bit as they faded into the fog of war.</p><p>It was cold, so very cold up high. Even so, the snowdrops melted upon her skin to wash away the sweat. The Kingdom had little in the way of flying units and so the majority of her forces had taken to the ground, fighting the battle in her stead. Each time an ally fell it cut deep. Constantly fighting intrusive thoughts on whether their lives could have been spared if she had fought alongside them.</p><p>She caught sight of another soldier flying towards her, his mount bearing the barding of a messenger. She cursed to herself, she hadn’t had a shred of good news from them yet.</p><p>“Kingdom reinforcements to the West!” the messenger yelled, flying up to meet her flank.</p><p>“Tell me what you know!” Byleth ordered.</p><p>Petra quickly swooped up to their level upon catching the news, her eyes were wide with horror. Locks of her carefully plaited hair had struggled free. Unruly and whipping around her face in the high winds.</p><p>“They came from the valley, an intercept was attempted, but there are too many of them.” The soldiers’ attitude was dire, fear easy to place in his eyes. Even through the steel of his helmet.</p><p>Byleth gritted her teeth.</p><p>“General!” Petra yelled over the chaos, her tone pleading, “Dorothea is with the forces to the west!”</p><p>Byleth felt her breath catch. In that quick, unyielding moment a memory raced through her mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Greetings, professor," Petra said softly, "May I sit with you?"</p><p>"Of course, Petra," Byleth patted the makeshift bench to her side, grateful for the company. She nursed a cup of hot tea, watching the fire crackle against the midnight sky.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence, both watching the glowing embers drift up on the easy breeze. “We should reach Arianrhod within three days," Byleth said, breaking the silence. "I couldn’t sleep. I always find myself restless whilst traveling.” She gingerly poured Petra a mug of tea.</p><p>“I understand. Sleep is avoiding me as well. Where is Hubert?" Petra asked quietly, looking around before gladly accepting the beverage Byleth passed to her.</p><p>"Working, as usual," Byleth replied with a pleasant smile, she went to continue but noticed Petra was looking quite sheepish. "Did you want to speak with me about something?"</p><p>"Actually, yes. I wish to receive some advice," she said, looking relieved.</p><p>"Oh. Of course, speak freely."</p><p>Petra was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Dorothea and I… we have closeness," she explained shyly, shuffling closer to Byleth as if even the grass had curious ears. "But I wish for us to be more close. More than friends, but I have fear she will not return my feelings."</p><p>"Maybe she does return your feelings, but she's holding herself back." It was clear to Byleth they both had romantic feelings for each other. It made her wonder how she and Hubert used to look to those watching from the outside.</p><p>"I do not have understanding," Petra replied.</p><p>"Look at it this way: she is a commoner; you are a princess. She probably feels like that type of relationship can't happen."</p><p>"I see… She did say that because of me she is no longer worrying about marriage and status."</p><p>"It makes sense. She originally joined the officer's academy to marry into nobility, but you never saw her flirting with the house leaders. She always treated them respectfully."</p><p>"So you are saying she has too much respect for me. Because I am a princess?"</p><p>"Possibly. but a lot has changed over the years. Besides, Thea is currently so busy distracting herself with everyone else's love lives, she probably can't see what's right in front of her."</p><p>Petra smiled, "That has truth. I wish for her to come to Brigid with me after the war is over."</p><p>"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"</p><p>"I am not sure how I should be saying it…" She swirled her drink around in its cup, eyes getting lost amongst the ripples. She then looked to Byleth curiously, "If you do not mind me asking. How did you and Hubert confess your love for each other?"</p><p>"I – uh," she stammered, subconsciously holding a palm up in defeat.</p><p>"Apologies, I did not mean to give you offense."</p><p>Byleth hummed a laugh, "No, you haven't offended me! It's just that… we haven't said it to each other yet." She bowed her head down as she pressed her drink to her lips, trying to hide her embarrassment.</p><p>"This is surprising me. I thought you were to be married?"</p><p>"We are… I suppose we just show our affections in <em>other</em> ways."</p><p>Petra giggled, "I am sure you will find the right time to say the words!" Petra said gleefully.</p><p>Byleth smiled, "I dearly hope it's romantic, and not blurted out at battle or during something else untoward.” She sighed, “Sorry. I bet you were expecting something enlightening."</p><p>"Hmm. Perhaps you could tell me how Hubert proposed to you? I believe it will have great helpfulness."</p><p>"H-He told me…" she tripped over her words when she realised how unromantic it was, cringing internally as she recited the basics. "He… told me about his tragic childhood, called me a viper, and then asked me to marry him."</p><p>"Oh!" Petra coughed, choking on her drink, breaking under the laugh she was trying desperately to hold in. "That is… not helpful…"</p><p>They both started laughing. Blissful chimes over the din of apprehension.</p><p>"Why not?" Byleth giggled, "It's certainly worth a shot. Tell Thea about your forced vassalage to the Empire, call her a whore, and then ask for her hand."</p><p>Another bout of laughter filled the evening air.</p><p>When the amusement died down Petra smiled, "I will not be taking your example. But your words have given me confidence."</p><p>"Good. I hope things work out for you both. If so, I wish you all the happiness in the world."</p><p>A couple of days later she noticed them holding hands, walking through the camp without a care towards prying eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Go!" Byleth barked through the roar of the wind and sleet.</p><p>Petra hesitated, clearly conflicted, knowing that it would be weakening Byleth's forces.</p><p>Dorothea’s last words before the battle lingered in her mind like a haunting afterthought: <em>Don't worry about me... I won't fall before I've found my happily ever after. Maybe when this war is over I can finally settle down!</em></p><p>"I'll not offer again! Make sure you protect her; I won't have this be for naught!"</p><p>"Thank you, General!" Petra shouted over the battle. She commanded her large squadron, and they took wing away from Byleth's side.</p><p>She watched Petra ride off hastily into the gloom, the air feeling colder in her absence. It was a strange feeling to give such an order. Maybe just a month ago she would have said something vastly different. To have had her heart and mind so strongly opened, it made her see more than just the bigger picture.</p><p>Though it pained her knowing that this would likely lead to breaking her promise.</p><p>She quickly reorganised her remaining troops, though she had lost a whole battalion they still outnumbered the enemy.</p><p>Not soon after they had managed a foothold, she heard the panicked voice of a lieutenant call her attention.</p><p>“More reinforcements! To the east, they hold the banner of the Knights of Seiros!”</p><p>She closed her eyes at the words, tempted to beg the goddess herself for some reprieve.</p><p>The decision was a difficult one. Retreat to the main bulk of the army and lose their position or intercept the enemy with a weakened force. She tried to rationalise but the noise of battle, coupled with the searing snow and squalls of flight demanded her concentration.</p><p>This could be the deciding battle. She would not retreat.</p><p>“Break off all flying units and join the troops on the ground! I will not allow us to be flanked! We fight!”</p><p>“By your order!”</p><p>She flew down to join them. The snow beneath her feet had turned to sludge, slick and hard to walk through.</p><p>The situation was looking dire.</p><p>Vibrant green hair then caught her eye. Glinting in the low light, adorned by lilies. The sacred sword poised by her side; her gaze determined as she walked onto the battlefield as if where her god-given property. The archbishop wasted no time. Brandishing her weapon, he began to cut down soldiers in her path, her deft skill apparent and unrivalled; none who opposed her stood a chance. She left with her a trail of bodies, a sweat hardly breaking upon her beautiful yet ferocious façade.</p><p>“Fall back!” Byleth commanded as she did the opposite, charging to the front lines. She was resolved, no more allies would serve as her shield this day, no more deaths would bloody her path. These people all had families and lives they wished to live. To sacrifice them for the sake of her own was heresy.</p><p>With her soldiers at her back, she unsheathed the sword the creator, the red glow catching Rhea’s eye. The woman then commanded her ranks to her own back. It was clear that she wished this victory to belong only to her.</p><p>The two opposing forces stopped, waiting to behold the fight between their two commanders.</p><p>“Rhea!” Byleth shouted, keeping her distance. She swung her sword into a defensive stance, her eyes unblinking, watching the woman for the slightest movement.</p><p>“I no longer go by that name,” Rhea said as she boldly walked closer. “I once walked this world as Seiros, the warrior... and defeated the Fell King Nemesis. Now, here I stand, facing one who wields the same sword as he... The fate you have chosen is also the same as his... To die in torment upon my sword, as the very lifeblood you have forsaken spills onto the earth!”</p><p>With those words she charged forwards, unleashing a barrage of attacks. Byleth blocked them desperately, acting purely in defence. If the situation were different, she likely would have taken the offense, but she had more than one life to consider now.</p><p>Their swords clattered and sparked with each impact. Movements dire and precise, not a degree of fault in each of their actions.</p><p>Then there came a swift kick to the shin and the slice of a blade against flesh.</p><p>Byleth whipped her sword out in a vicious arc and staggered back, a hand to the wound on her side, teeth gritting through the pain as she tried to gather distance. The blood oozed through the gaps between her fingers as she tried to stifle the flow.</p><p>The soldiers behind her began to stir, but it was not out of fear. Cheers and roars of victory rippled through the army, and a great horn blew to signify that that king had been defeated.</p><p>“The king has fallen! We need to retreat!” a female voice cried from behind Seiros.</p><p>“No... It cannot be... There is no retreat for the Knights of Seiros! Fight until none are left standing! Slaughter them all and send them straight to hell!”</p><p>“Please! I beseech you! Lady Seiros, we need to fall back!”</p><p>Byleth noticed the slight waver in Seiros’ eyes. She would not allow it. Not now, not when they were so close. She took a strong step forward, brandishing her sword again. She pointed it in her direction, deliberately taunting.</p><p>“You know what the goddess Sothis said to me before she gave me her power?” Byleth seethed, a wicked grin upon her face. She could not let the woman retreat.</p><p>“You DARE speak her name! The one who deceived her and stole her power?!” One of the knights placed a hand upon Seiros’ shoulder. She shrugged it off with a harsh grunt before pushing forward. “I will take back my mother’s heart and purify the earth with your blood as repentance!”</p><p>“She said…” Byleth stood straight, ignoring the threats, she now had Rhea’s devoted attention. “She said you were a disappointment.”</p><p>Rhea’s red-accented eyes widened. Pure undeniable rage and hatred, radiating with ire. Her face buckled under the anger, letting out a guttural scream. “To know you have tainted her very soul! I WILL WATCH YOU BURN. APOSTATE! BETRAYER! FAILURE!”</p><p>The burst of heat and wind that came from the transformation dried the damp from her skin. She blocked out the light with her arm, looking around frantically for Hector. The Wyvern then landed harshly by her side. Even he could sense the danger they were in.</p><p>“Everyone! Retreat!” she commanded to her troops as she flew up, her eyes firmly planted on the dragon below.</p><p>“GIVE IT BACK.” The hollow, reptilian voice rumbled as the blinding light faded from her form.  </p><p>Byleth watched, reassuring her wyvern as The Immaculate One took flight into the skies. She was putting all her faith in the fact that they were nimbler. As soon as Seiros closed in they dived down to barely scrape past the teeth of the dragon. She whipped out her sword, sending the spine-like whip across its body, but it clanged and trailed across the scales without so much as a scuff.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>Seiros turned mid-flight, charging a huge fireball within her jaws. It evaporated the snow into hot steam as it travelled, they barely dodged as it slammed into the earth, bathing the ground with relentless flames.</p><p>Another, then another. She barely had time to breathe as Seiros desperately assaulted them.</p><p>Her eyes searched for a sign of the northern unit where Hubert and Edelgard were. But through having to maneuver the explosive attacks, coupled with the blinding hot light and relentless mist, she could not place them.</p><p>She needed a signal.</p><p>She could not do this alone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert’s eyes were fixed to the chaotic light show that brightened the murky skies like lightning. Whenever the great dragon charged an attack, he could see the small silhouette of his lover stark against the sky, weaving and dodging upon her mount. His blood quickened. He felt powerless, cursing under his breath. All he could do was charge his magic to catch her in case she fell.</p><p>It was clear she was trying to wear the beast out, weaken it before…</p><p>It hit him. She was trying to bring the fight to them. He let out a flare of magic to act as a signal.</p><p>“Byleth is bringing Rhea to us! She means to end it here and now!” Hubert shouted to Edelgard who was equally as transfixed to the chaos.</p><p>The Empress switched her sights to Hubert and nodded, “Everyone! Stand your ground! Be prepared!”</p><p>He was right. as soon as he sent up the signal she began heading in their direction, dragon in tow.</p><p>“Archers! Nock your arrows!” Edelgard commanded, raising her arm. “On my signal!”</p><p>The sound of bows creaking to a draw was promptly drowned out by the beating of wings. At the last moment, Byleth twisted her mount to the side, turning and rolling out of the way mid-flight.</p><p>“Fire!” the empress shouted.</p><p>Before the creature could turn to pursue its quarry a barrage of arrows whistled through the air. Whilst many simply ricocheted off her hardened scales, many reached their mark upon its tender underbelly. Its wings flapped erratically, unable to keep lift, landing with an almighty thud upon the snowy battlefield.</p><p>The Immaculate one regained its footing, readying another attack in rage.</p><p>“Lady Edelgard!” Hubert panicked, warping her out of the way of the attack.</p><p>She heard him calling back his name from further away as a stream of hot white fire rattled the earth and sent him off his feet. His horse took the brunt of the attack. He hit the ground hard, smacking his head.</p><p>He heard a great roar over the ringing of his ears, vision coming back in a blur. He managed to get to his feet in time to witness both Edelgard and Byleth running towards the beast. Their relic weapons raised in unison, blazing with ominous red through the haze.</p><p>They struck the creature down together, only feeling a hint at relief when its body fell. A hideous roar cracking before falling to silence.</p><p>Through some egregious stroke of luck, they had managed to win the damned war without even marching upon the gates of Fhirdiad. Capturing the capital was still a necessity, but with it leaderless and without a cause, it was likely that most of the faction would desert or surrender. He felt himself stagger, the pain in his head rose with the cries and cheers of the men and women around him.</p><p>But all of that fell silent when he saw her fall.</p><p>“Hubert!” Edelgard shouted.</p><p>He ran over. Edelgard was holding Byleth in her arms, panic and dread clear in her wide eyes.</p><p>“I’m not sure what happened! I – I can’t feel her heartbeat!”</p><p>He skidded to a kneel by her side, his knees sinking into the mud.</p><p>“She doesn’t have one, remember?” He said desperately, refusing to believe anything else as he ripped a glove off with his teeth.</p><p>He tentatively placed a couple of fingers to the pulse point on her neck.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>His hands began to shake. He couldn’t feel the cold or physical pain anymore.</p><p>“No. No, this isn’t possible,” he said in denial, trying to tune out Edelgard’s rising sobs.  </p><p>He tenderly placed a hand behind her head, ignoring the fact that it felt limp and heavy. He lowered his face to hers, expecting to feel the warmth of her breath against his cheek.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“H-Hubert…” Edelgard stammered, “I’m sorry, she’s -”</p><p>“NO!” he insisted, his voice tightening. He clenched his teeth. He felt sick, choking on the plummeting feeling. “Please don’t say it!”</p><p>The healing magic he had so desperately tried to learn within the last few days pulsed through his hands as he held her tight. He pressed his cheek against hers, her wet hair masking the tears that he so quietly and painfully wept.</p><p>The ache of his past he had so carefully orchestrated into motivation paled in comparison. To have suddenly and so violently lost both his wife and child. It broke him.</p><p>He could not accept it.</p><p>“We need a healer!” he cried, cradling her lifeless body. His voice did not even sound like his own. He felt Edelgard’s arms around him, though they offered no warmth.</p><p>
  <em>Take me. Take me in their stead. </em>
</p><p>“I was supposed to protect her… protect them!” he babbled. He pulled away, wiping the mud from her beautiful face. The fluffy snow drifted down, melting upon her still-warm skin.</p><p>He noticed Edelgard was still embracing him when her arms tightened their hold, “I’m sorry, Hubert… I’m so sorry…”</p><p>His voice then fell to a deep whisper, “If I wasn’t protecting you…” He couldn’t tell what had killed her. Was it the wound? Was she connected to Rhea is some way? No thoughts came out with clarity, his mind barely lucid.</p><p>He closed his eyes; he couldn’t stand to look at her.</p><p>At that moment he did something he had never done before. He prayed silently to the goddess. No, he begged the goddess to return her. Though he quickly began to curse her very existence in the same train of thought.</p><p>He heard Edelgard shouting, nudging him, it took all his shattered willpower not to snap at her.</p><p>“Hue?” he heard a weak voice whisper, too feeble to finish his name.</p><p>He opened his eyes to find her blue ones wearily watching back. Her hair colour had changed, back to how it was five years ago. Was he imagining this? Had he finally gone mad with grief? If not for her gentle hand upon his cheek he would have thought himself hallucinating.</p><p>He felt his breath hitch, “Byleth?” he said, wide-eyed and shaking.</p><p>She smiled back meekly, letting her hand fall. It appeared she had used her remaining strength just to touch him. He caught her wrist as it dropped, pulling it back to his cheek. He could hear Edelgard’s happy sobs as Byleth sweetly rubbed the tears from his face.</p><p>The Empress quickly rose to her feet, ordering a healer be brought to them immediately.</p><p>“Why are you crying?” Byleth asked, her voice was hushed, but it was clear she was confused at his reaction.</p><p>He felt his heart ache. After all this, she was asking about him?</p><p>“Save your strength. Try not to speak.” He unclipped his cape, throwing it over her like a blanket. He pulled her into his arms again, carrying her bridal style towards the healers.</p><p>“Is it over?” she murmured into his coat with a tired voice.</p><p>“It is,” he replied, still quiet from the shock.</p><p>She let forth a breath of relief. “I’m sorry... I broke my promise.”</p><p>“It matters not, my love.”</p><p>“I saw my father…” she whispered, “he gave us his blessing.” She was scarcely conscious, words barely discernible.</p><p>He was silent, but a hint of a smile pulled at his lips.</p><p>“Can… we get married now?” she asked sweetly.</p><p>He laughed weakly through the tears.</p><p>“It would be my honour.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poking fun at my own writing with that Peta convo, heh. (Also, Grammerly hates Petra lol)</p><p>This was a difficult chapter to write, apologies if you noticed a lack of quality.<br/>Feedback much appreciated :)</p><p>Wedding next! \o/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wedding delayed a little, sorry!<br/>I simply had to write this.<br/>Thank you for your continued support! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want to go fishing. For our honeymoon?" Hubert said, trying to figure out her reasoning behind it. "You realise I have never been fishing before." He sat upon one of the chairs in their chambers, watching Byleth's silhouette potter about behind the changing screen.</p><p>She popped her head around the side of the screen, blue hair falling over her bare shoulder, "You've genuinely never been fishing before?" she asked, wide-eyed. She didn't seem disappointed. If anything, it looked like it had piqued her interest.</p><p>He closed his book, placing it on the small table beside him. "No. I've never had the time to indulge in such trivial pastimes. I fear I may lack the patience for it anyway," he said freely. He saw a slight glance of a smile as she went back behind the screen, every now and again a new garment would be flung over the top. She had been at this for a while, unable to decide through the wealth of choice.</p><p>Upon settling into the Imperial palace of Enbarr, he soon found out that Byleth had very few possessions, including clothes. He made sure she was furnished with everything she needed, but he was beginning to regret his choice. She had been at this for half an hour at least.</p><p>"Well, we need to make a decision soon, we only have a fortnight until we marry," Byleth replied. He smiled at the thought. "Besides, I'm sure you'd love fishing! And it will only be for a couple of days," Her voice muffled as she pulled something over her head, "It makes sense. We can't leave the capital, so travelling is out of the question. Plus, it will be just you and me, relaxing on the lake in a little boat." He heard her giggle at that last comment, and he felt himself melt a little. "You can always bring a book or some paperwork in case you get bored…"</p><p>He had to admit to himself, it did sound rather nice.</p><p>"Do you think me so dull that I would bring paperwork on our honeymoon?" he brooded.</p><p>It struck him as odd that she was the one worrying about being boring. Ever since she woke up after losing her powers it appeared her emotions had been fully restored. They burned brighter than anything he could have expected. She had smiled and laughed more in the last month than he had ever seen. As a result, every now and again the self-doubt would hit him. It made him wonder if she fell in love with him because she had been emotionally stunted. He oft pondered how he had managed to have such an incredible creature return his affections. And now, with full access to her feelings, there was the possibility she was just putting up with him, trying to make the best out of a bad situation.</p><p>"I would never think you dull!" She said, humour clear behind her statement. He felt his heart thud at her words, almost pitying himself for doubting her. "Ok. I think I'm finally ready. I'm truly not used to having so much choice." She walked out from behind the screen.</p><p>Knee-high boots, tights, a skirt, and a lace top. Hubert tried to contain a humoured smile. "You're dressed completely in black." The only hint of colour was the slight pink to her skin and the blue of her hair.</p><p>"I'm fond of black," she replied, walking over to him. She fed her fingers through his raven hair, placing a kiss upon his head. "… It's my favourite colour."</p><p>His chest rumbled and he yanked her onto his lap, pulling her in for a full kiss. He felt her leg shudder as his free hand wandered up her skirt.</p><p>"Not now, we'll be late," She chided sweetly, breaking away. "We can't leave Manuela waiting."</p><p>"A pity," He replied with a smirk, releasing her from his hold. "Though I suppose it would spare me the suffering of you re-dressing. A small mercy at least," he teased.</p><p>"Perhaps in future, I'll do without the screen, save you the boredom."</p><p>"I'm quite sure we'd never leave this room if you did such a thing."</p><p>She hummed a laugh as he rose to his feet, taking her hand.</p><p>"You look lovely," he said, brushing his lips against her knuckles.</p><p>Her cheeks reddened a little, smile never fading. "You're not too bad yourself," She said, giving his hair a final tussle. She then grasped his arm and they exited their quarters, heading down the large corridor together. "Thank you for taking the day off. It's nice to have the extra company."</p><p>"I cannot deny that being with you is always preferable. I dearly wish, when the dust of war settles, we'll have more time for one another. Alas, Lady Edelgard's proposals of dismantling the nobility system and the church have caused a lot of tension within the houses, and the people. I suspect we'll be quelling more than one revolt before this is through. Not to mention those we must fight in the shadows."</p><p>For many the war was over, and that included Byleth. Edelgard had ordered her to step down following her injuries and due to her condition. It appeared that the reason she was able to endure such grievous injuries was due to the power of the goddess. Now, without that power, the echoes of her wounds had caught up, leaving her weakened and unable to fight without issue. Though she refused to be told the extent of it, it was obvious to him that she knew.</p><p>Her role was more of an advisor now, a confidant to the crown.</p><p>She seemed a touch disheartened. "If there is anything I can do to help -"</p><p>"- Please, don't worry yourself. If I find anything suitable to sate your inclinations, I'll let you know."</p><p>She nodded, still hold of his arm, leaning into him gently as not to hinder with their gait.</p><p>"I can't wait to get out of this place," she sighed, side-eyeing the guards.</p><p>After their imminent appointment with Manuela, they had decided to look for a house within the capital. Byleth had lamented on no too few occasions at how frustrating it was living within the palace. She desired a house of their own. She told him she wanted something small with a garden, unoccupied by nobles, spies, guards, and servants. Somewhere to call their own.</p><p>"With any luck, we'll find somewhere suitable," he replied. He had picked out a few promising places, close to the palace of course. Though he preferred the security of the castle, he found her happiness to be more important.</p><p>Before long they had made their way to Manuela's office at the infirmary. It appeared to be a slow day, barely a murmur through the rows of beds, just the distant footsteps of nurse and the shuffling of paperwork.</p><p>Hubert began to feel a slight apprehension. Manuela had advised that they visit her each week to check on the baby, and it was for good reason. Ever since Byleth shared the fact that her mother had died during childbirth, everyone began to take things more seriously than he was comfortable with. Contrary to his usual thorough mind, he dared not think about the possible outcomes.</p><p>Byleth knocked upon the office door, he felt her squeeze his hand, helping to brush away the idle thoughts.</p><p>There was a terse sigh from behind the door, "Come in," Linhardt said.</p><p>"Lin?" Byleth said, happy to see him.</p><p>"Hello, Professor… and Hubert." Linhardt's smile wavered when he saw him. Hubert didn't care.</p><p>"It's good to see you again. But where is Manuela?" Byleth asked.</p><p>"Manuela is… indisposed at the moment. She asked me to act in her stead."</p><p>"Indisposed…" Hubert grumbled, "More than likely hungover." He made a mental note to look into the matter further. "Are you even qualified for this?"</p><p>"I am. In fact, I have been working closely with Manuela for the past month for this purpose."</p><p>Byleth hopped up onto the examination bed.</p><p>Hubert grimaced. "Forgive my prying, but I find it difficult to believe that you have a vested interest in our child. You clearly have an ulterior motive."</p><p>"Right you are, as usual, Hubert."</p><p>He could feel the irritation bristle up his spine. "Care to share your reasons?"</p><p>Lin yawned, eyes lazily regarding him. "I'm researching how crests develop, and if they present in the womb or not." He turned to Byleth who was patiently listening. "Specifically, you professor, are fascinating, as you lost your crest. Which brings me to my next area of interest. Being able to examine you may help towards me finding a method to remove crests. This would greatly help the likes of Lysithia and the Emperor."</p><p>"I'll assist you in any way I can," Byleth said, she seemed happy enough.</p><p>"Hmph," Hubert huffed. Perhaps he had judged the man too swiftly. "It's about time you put your talents to good use. If this could be used to help Lady Edelgard, I have no objections."</p><p>"Now, Hubert, if you would kindly step out of the room for me," Lin said.</p><p>"Why?" He scowled, surely there was nothing for Byleth to be embarrassed about.</p><p>"Because you're a bother."</p><p>He heard Byleth stifle a laugh, letting out a snort. Hubert sat upon a chair in defiance.</p><p>"Ich. Fine, have it your way. Just… please be quiet," Lin said as he gestured for Byleth to lay down.</p><p>Hubert watched as Linhardt placed a couple of fingers upon Byleth's bare stomach, faith magic weaving around them both. That was when a new, intense feeling hit him. Jealousy. He had not expected such an adverse reaction, especially when it concerned Linhardt of all people. He tried to bury it, for her sake, but it was clear he was burning with ire. He detested another man touching her, even in innocence.</p><p>"I can't sense a crest in the child… Perhaps it's too early to tell," Lin mumbled.</p><p>"How about a heartbeat?" Byleth asked wryly.</p><p>"Oh, yes, there's definitely a heartbeat. There is no cause of concern, everything seems in order."</p><p>Relief.</p><p>"Is it a complicated magic to learn?" Hubert asked, curious to know if he could do it himself. The thought of Lin touching her on a weekly basis made him internally wretch.</p><p>"The method is delicate and complex, not your forte. You'd probably end up killing the poor thing," he replied sourly.</p><p>"For your own sake, you're quite lucky I have a decent amount of self-control."</p><p>Byleth walked over, guiding him by the arm. "It's very sweet of you, but let's leave it to the professionals, yes?" she said. It was sweet, but he could feel the underlying threat in her voice.</p><p>"Very well, as you wish." He stood up, allowing Byleth to guide him out of the room. Lest he be chastised by her in front of Linhardt.</p><p>"Commiserations on your impending marriage, by the way," Lin said after them, "I hope you don't mind if I pass on buying you a gift, I'll be quite busy over the coming fortnight."</p><p>"The gift of not seeing your face, for a time, is more than acceptable," Hubert replied with a scorching glare.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Honestly, it looked like you were about to set him ablaze!" Byleth said. She wasn't angry with him, but she also wasn't blind, it was quite obvious he had a jealous streak in him.</p><p>"I won't lie to you. The thought<em> did</em> cross my mind," he replied darkly.</p><p>"Don't worry, no one is going to sweep me off my feet and whisk me away from you," she laughed as she pushed her arms either side of his waist, hugging him from behind. She smiled as she felt his heart rate quicken at her embrace.</p><p>"Precisely. Because I won't allow it."</p><p>She rested her head against his back, listening to the horse hooves upon the cobblestones. She was sat behind him side-saddle, watching as they passed through a small district of the city. She smiled. What a sight they must have been. Both dressed in black upon a midnight steed. They had received some confused and worried looks from the residents. As if they were harbingers of darkness prowling the bright town; remnants of a war thought to have ended.</p><p>Enbarr wasn't at all what she had expected. It was lively and bustling, full of colour and beautiful architecture. Living in the palace had been nice, for a time, but with Hubert being the new minister she found herself often alone. Everyone else she knew had an agenda and tended to be busy. Nevertheless, she tried to stay positive, even though she often found herself feeling incredibly useless.</p><p>The idea of having her own home and more independence helped somewhat, perhaps she could find something new within the great city, away from the ever-present eyes of the palace. She knew that Hubert would always have eyes on her, his or not, that was a given. Strangely she found herself craving a normal life. Well, as normal as one could be when your fiancée was fighting a secret war in the shadows.</p><p>With her body weakened and being stripped of her station, she felt like she had lost a large part of her identity. Intrusive thoughts on whether Hubert still saw her as the strong general he fell in love with plagued her. She wasn't sure whether his overprotectiveness was a symptom of her weakness, or that she hadn't put much stock into it previously.</p><p>"You've fallen quiet, is everything alright? Not feeling weary, are you?"</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine - cease your fretting," she replied curtly into his back.</p><p>He huffed a laugh, "That will be quite difficult. I must admit, I take pleasure in doting on you. Besides, what type of husband would I be if I did not care for your wellbeing?"</p><p>She sighed a response, not willing to admit he was right. Then something caught her eye. "Oh, look at that!" She pointed out towards a building.</p><p>"The chapel?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes! Can we go have a look?" The building was rather small and quaint, it's perfect white walls hidden behind a quell of trees. Something about it felt nostalgic, perhaps the way the stone was carved or the peacefulness of its presence.</p><p>"I see no reason against it. We still have plenty of time to see the third house."</p><p>As they approached, they noticed an elderly priest tending to the weeds outside the doors, his face dropped a fraction when he saw them approach – he looked uneasy at their presence. He fixed his posture, eyeing them cautiously. Hubert dismounted first, before assisting Byleth onto the ground.</p><p>The priest spoke firmly. "I'm sorry, but the church doors are closed for the time being. Please understand, though worship is not outlawed, we are wary about outsiders within our walls."</p><p>"Outsiders, you say?" Hubert smirked. Byleth raised an eyebrow, slightly worried for the pastor. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hubert von Vestra, Minister to the Imperial household."</p><p>His eyes wide with realisation, he stammered, noticing the embroidered emblem upon Hubert's coat. "Please forgive my unfamiliarity, sir," he bowed respectfully, "I am Pastor Wallace. We have had many travellers of late, many with ill intentions towards the church due to recent events…"</p><p>"I will overlook your ignorance and disrespect… Just this once. My betrothed, Miss Eisner, and I wish to have a look around. If you would be so kind."</p><p>"By all means, my lord and lady." He opened the door, allowing them to enter without issue, "The place is empty at the moment, take all the time you need, our doors are ever open to you. Also, please allow me to congratulate you on your engagement."</p><p>"Thank you," Byleth said gently as they walked through the doors.</p><p>She noticed upon entering why it seemed so familiar. The delicate stained glass and the colourful tiles that adorned the un-swept floor. It seemed the architect had taken inspiration from Garreg Mach itself. It was an odd feeling like she was home for the first time in a long while. She longed to return to the monastery, but as it stood, they wouldn't be for a long time yet.</p><p>She ran her hands over the wood of the benches, dust collecting on her fingertips.</p><p>"Apologies," the priest said, "with all funding halted, I have found it difficult to maintain by myself."</p><p>"I want to get married here," she said steadily.</p><p>She noticed Hubert give her a curious look, followed by a humoured smile.</p><p>"Truly, my lady?" the priest spoke, quite dumbfounded, "surely there are more suitable places for such a grand event!"</p><p>"I suppose this<em> is</em> more fitting than the royal palace," Hubert said, "loathe though I am to admit it, having our wedding as a significant event felt rather daunting."</p><p>Byleth beamed at him, "Yes. Something more quaint feels… right."</p><p>"Consider me honoured, my lord and lady. Your story has become very beloved among the people from what I've heard. To meet you both has been quite humbling."</p><p>"We will, of course, make a donation to help with the preparations," She said.</p><p>"My thanks," he replied, bowing. "I will excuse myself and leave you both to your privacy. I must tend to the gardens."</p><p>He left, walking with a joyful gait as if a few years had been restored to him.</p><p>Byleth turned to embrace Hubert who seemed to be readily waiting on her. "Thank you," she said, unable to remove the smile from her face.</p><p>"I dare say I've come to enjoy your impulsiveness. But I do agree, this place is quite fitting."</p><p>"Getting married before a crowd of strangers didn't feel right."</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>He placed a kiss upon her forehead before they parted, walking down the aisle towards the dishevelled alter. She felt a sudden pang of sadness as she noticed something would be starkly missing from the ceremony. Her father would not be there to walk her down the aisle. She could picture his face, beaming with pride as he took her arm. She knew he would be proud, as the memory still rang clear as day in her head.</p><p>The day she died; he came to her.</p><p>She closed her eyes, taking a moment to recall it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Father?" She spoke, his face seemed to be one of the few things she could remember through the haze. It was a strange feeling as if she no longer needed to breathe – all pain had dissipated. It was hardly unwelcome.</p><p>"Hey…. Kid," he replied, the soft sun lightening his hair. The great expanse of the plains led before them, green and lush, one they traversed much in her earlier years. She always loved it there, it felt like the world belonged to them.</p><p>"Got yourself in a bad situation, eh? Honestly, I thought I'd taught you better," He said, gaze not entirely chastising, "Didn't think I'd be seein' you so soon."</p><p>"Yes… that's right," she replied with a cringe, exasperation setting in. She found it so hard to order her thoughts. "You… died. I remember it."</p><p>"Lucky for you, your path doesn't end here." He pointed at the healing magic springing up around her, she heard the echoes of a familiar voice, but couldn't put a face to it.</p><p>"No…" she replied, voice quivering. "I don't want to leave you again."</p><p>"Yeah, well, life is never easy, kid. Things are gonna get tough. Make sure you face the world with a smile and a laugh. Just like your mother did."</p><p>"Mother…" she mumbled, "Is she not with you? Is she not here?"</p><p>"I've not met with her yet. Been waiting for you, actually," he said with a warm smile. "Wait… is that a ring on your finger? Are you getting married?"</p><p>"Yes." She knew the answer immediately, but she felt so tired.</p><p>"Well, would you look at that! My little girl is getting married! Ah, sorry I won't be around to walk you down the aisle."</p><p>"You'll be there in spirit," she smiled.</p><p>"Aye. That I will. So, who's the lucky guy?"</p><p>"It's…" What was his name anyway? She tried to think over the miasma… Ah, that was it. "Hubert."</p><p>"You mean the strange one? Followed that princess around like a dog? Wait, didn't he threaten you once?"</p><p>She laughed, "Yes, that's the one."</p><p>"Hmm. Does he make you happy?"</p><p>"Yes, very much so!" she beamed.</p><p>"Well, that's good enough for me," he laughed. "If he makes you smile like that then you have my blessing. I suppose you'll be starting a family then… hm."</p><p>"Actually, yes, I'm…" she words escaped her, desperation taking hold. "I need to go back."</p><p>"Yeah," he replied with a sad smile. "I guess it's high time I moved on. You've got a life for yourself now."</p><p>"Father…" She uttered, tears welling at her eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry. I raised you to be strong. And you'll raise your kid to be strong. Take care of each other." He held her in an embrace. He had no heartbeat, but it was warm, clearing the fog from her mind. "And try not to get stabbed, alright?"</p><p>She laughed into his coat, "Alright, I'll do my best."</p><p>"I love you, Kid."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"It's a shame my father won't be walking me down the aisle," she brooded, feeling the silken wood beneath her palm. "I swear I spoke to him that time…" She trailed off, she didn't expect Hubert to be interested in some near-death fever dream of hers.</p><p>"Indeed, you said as much not long after you awoke. Something about giving us his blessing."</p><p>"You believe me?" She was a touch taken aback at his response. His tone was not mocking or jaded. It was sincere.</p><p>"Yes. I do. In fact, I experienced something similar during the attack on Arianrhod. Though I can imagine your experience was considerably more heartening."</p><p>"Is it something you want to talk about?" She asked gently.</p><p>"Perhaps some things are better kept to memory. Real or not, it served to wash away many doubts," he replied, averting his eyes, "though, I still find myself wondering…"</p><p>"You'll be a wonderful husband. And an excellent father," she said, nudging him with her hip. "So long as no one else dares to touch us," She added with a giggle. "And I'll do my best not to get stabbed."</p><p>Hubert frowned at her last comment, "Indeed… I'd appreciate that very much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sowing the seeds for part 2, which will start after the marriage! The pacing will be different and have an original arc with TWSTD which I'm excited to write. (tbh I haven't had a plan for this story since chapter 6 and have just been writing as I go.)</p><p>The marriage will be in the next chapter, I promise you!<br/>For now, have this terribly self-indulgent chapter...</p><p>I can't express enough how much everyone's support means to me. I'm overjoyed that people are reading and enjoying the story so far ^^ If you have any suggestions or feedback, I'd love to hear it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth had spent little over a month within the capital, but the days felt slow, punctuated only by rare moments outside of the norm. Today was one of those days, walking through the bustling markets accompanied by her two closest friends. The smiles they wore gave no credence to the war under the noses of the people. Today they were three carefree women, indulging in a task they had been looking forward to since her and Hubert's engagement.</p><p>"I am hoping we find you the perfect dress!" Petra said above the clatter and murmurs of the townsfolk.</p><p>"Of that, I have no doubt," Dorothea said, "I know the perfect place, and with money being no obstacle your only downfall will be choice!"</p><p>Byleth was away with her thoughts, allowing herself a moment to relax. The midday sun was beating down, children playing happily in the streets, their delighted shrieks only rivalled by the merchants hollering deals to attract customers. The three of them were dressed casually as not to attract any attention, and thus far it had worked. They blended in perfectly, the only stares coming from the men that crossed their path.</p><p>She felt Dorothea nudge her before grabbing her arm sweetly. "Away with the fairies, are we?" She said, "Are you trying to imagine his face when he sees you walking down the aisle? No doubt he'll be speechless!"</p><p>"I – well…" Byleth felt her ears burn. It wasn't what she had been distracted by, but now it was all she could imagine. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt a wave of embarrassment as a flash of the potential scene ran through her mind.</p><p>"He will lose his words!" Petra said.</p><p>"Stop it, both of you!" Byleth replied, shielding her blushed face with one hand, "I swear to the goddess, if you two get married I'm going to make you suffer."</p><p>Their laughter added to background noise and they walked in a close huddle, giggling, talking, and joking as they went on their merry way through the busy cobbled streets.</p><p>"It's a shame Edie won't be joining us, I know she would have loved to be here," Dorothea said.</p><p>She hummed in agreement. "El and Hubert have been very busy as of late."</p><p>"I heard you and Hubert bought a house in the northern district," Petra added.</p><p>"Yes, we moved in a few days ago."</p><p>"Why you wouldn't want to live in that beautiful palace is beyond me, but each to their own I suppose!" Dorothea said.</p><p>Petra's tone then quickly shifted after she glanced over her shoulder, her voice lower. "Be on your guard. We are being followed."</p><p>Dorothea's hand hovered over the concealed blade to her side. Through the years of conditioning, their minds could turn on a dime, discreetly hyperaware and ready for anything. The two women exchanged looks, communicating nonverbally.</p><p>Byleth smiled. "Yes, I know. Not much gets past you, does it?" She noticed them both loosen at her unfazed and slightly humoured reaction.</p><p>"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?" Dorothea said mouth parted.</p><p>"Because it's one of Hubert's operatives."</p><p>"He has you followed? And this doesn't bother you?"</p><p>"I find it quite charming, actually," she replied sarcastically. She turned to give the spy a small wave, who then quickly shifted behind a wall, concealing themselves. "Quite the shy one though. Pay no mind."</p><p>Dorothea giggled, moving her hand away from her hidden blade.</p><p>"Thanks again, for staying here until the wedding. I know you both want to move on to Brigid."</p><p>"Come now! What bridesmaids would we be if we didn't attend? I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. And I've been looking forward to this little venture all week!"</p><p>Petra nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Well, here we are," Thea said, pulling Byleth towards a large boutique shop.</p><p>The window display framed beautiful gowns, lavish and exquisitely adorned. She felt her stomach drop as they entered, the little bell above the door chiming their arrival. She felt Dorothea's grip tighten, surely sensing her apprehension. It was odd, the only other time she had felt this was before a battle – denying herself the impulse to pull out a weapon in defence. Suddenly surrounded by extravagant attires and finery, she began to feel a touch out of place.</p><p>"Miss Arnault! What a pleasure it is to see you again." An older lady praised, walking towards them in greeting. She was dressed modestly, a sharp contrast to her extravagant surroundings. "And a fine welcome to you young ladies as well."</p><p>"And you, madame Beatrice," Thea replied with a dazzling smile, "may I introduce to you Petra Macneary, Princess of Brigid. And the soon to be Lady of house Vestra, Byleth Eisner."</p><p>"By the goddess!" Beatrice replied in shock, bowing subserviently. "Do forgive me, My Ladies, I did not mean to address you so casually! Please pardon me, it is an honour to receive you."</p><p>"It's quite alright, I prefer casual," Byleth said, raising a hand bashfully as she began to relax.</p><p>"As do I," Petra said, her eyes running over the displays.</p><p>"You humble me with your good graces, truly. How can I be of assistance?"</p><p>"Well, Miss Eisner here is looking for a wedding dress!" Dorothea said, pacing her hands upon Byleth's shoulders.</p><p>"In my humble shop?!" Beatrice ranted, hands beginning to shake, "My – My lady! I will do my best to accommodate you! I have heard so much of your story, this - this is a great honour! Oh my!" she quickly pottered to the door, locking it before drawing the curtains as she mumbled happily to herself.</p><p>"My story?" Byleth whispered to Petra, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't the first time she'd heard someone mention it.</p><p>It seemed Beatrice had quite sharp ears, contrary to her age. "Yes, My lady!" she said, scooting over. Byleth felt the woman's hands upon her back, directing her over to the other room which was hidden behind a large velvet curtain. "The story of our chief advisor and general falling in love amongst the fires of war! Oh my! You simply must share with me your tale; it is surely a romance novel come to life! You must know you have captured the hearts of the people, it's all us ladies have been clucking about recently!"</p><p><em>Captured the hearts of the people? </em>She winced internally, wondering what damned fairy tale everyone had been spinning. She turned her head back to Dorothea and Petra, with a look that cried <em>help me!</em> But, as she expected, they stood their ground trying to stifle laughter.</p><p>"You should be sharing with madame how he proposed!" Petra said, trying to contain herself.</p><p>Byleth shot the princess daggers before disappearing into the other room.</p><p>After a long and exhausting hour of trying on multiple heavy dresses, she found herself gazing listlessly into the full-length mirror. Tightly laced and drowning in fabric, she looked like a porcelain doll with a fetish for ruffles.</p><p>
  <em>Hubert would surely die of laughter if he saw me like this.</em>
</p><p>"This one isn't for me..." Byleth sighed, looking onto Beatrice's face as it dropped with failure again.</p><p>"I forbid you from wearing black. This is a wedding, not a funeral," Dorothea chimed, walking through to admire herself in the mirror as she fumbled with a pair of earrings. She was wearing a long silken dress with a low back, a gorgeous dark shade of purple.</p><p>"I am thinking you look very decorative. Like a dove… with many feathers!" Petra said cheerily, trying to make Byleth feel better as she helped Dorothea with her jewellery.</p><p>The bride-to-be smirked, trying to find the amusing side. "Think of all the daggers I could hide in the ruffles. Or perhaps a rapier beneath the underskirt? I could be a walking armoury," she replied with a tired laugh.</p><p>"I applaud you for your practical thinking, My Lady, but perhaps something simpler would be more to your tastes?" Beatrice said, defeated. It seemed madame wanted her to look as lavish as possible.</p><p>As more dresses came and went, she found herself watching Petra and Dorothea; feeling a little enchanted by their subtle and adoring relationship. The way they tenderly laced up the back of each other's dresses, fingers briefly tracing over bare skin and peppering each other with kisses when they thought no one was looking. The way they blushed and melted when praising each other with gentle whispers and laughter. She dearly hoped that the people of Brigid would be accepting of their relationship, and their marriage if it ever came to it.</p><p>Theirs was much more of a fairy tale relationship than her own, so she thought. Entirely more deserving of the praise and idolisation of the people. A princess falling in love with a commoner, whisking her away to a new country – definitely a more interesting love story.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finally home, but exhausted and without anything to occupy her idle hands, Byleth flopped down onto the sofa. She tiredly looked out of the bay window across the room, eyes following the moths which flitted next to the lantern outside. Alone and without much to distract her mind her thoughts fell back to the war. She wondered if she deserved all this. Especially when others more deserving had fallen. Dimitri, Claude, and many of her old students. She could recall each of their faces with clarity, including the smiles they wore in simpler times. She had taken the time to grieve for them, but even so, knowing happiness at their expense proved difficult.</p><p>She often wondered how things would have turned out if she hadn't gone with Edelgard that day five years ago. Or if she had chosen a different house to teach. Would it have changed everything or nothing at all?</p><p>The lock to the front door clicked open; a welcome relief.</p><p>As Hubert entered she sat up, feeling too weary to stand. "You're back early," she said, holding out a hand.</p><p>He took it without pause, sitting beside her. He tilted her head up with a couple of fingers beneath her jaw, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. It was gentle, but it brought with it a heavy, meaningful sentiment.</p><p>"I missed you," he said in earnest.</p><p>"I missed you too," she replied softly, pressing her forehead to his before breaking away and resting her head against his shoulder. She noticed a poorly suppressed smile upon his lips.</p><p>"Did you enjoy your outing with Petra and Dorothea?"</p><p>"If you mean, did I find the right dress? Then yes," she smiled, tracing a circle over his gloved hand. "Don't play coy, you know exactly what my 'outing' was about. I'm sure your little spy would have informed you as much."</p><p>"Hmph. That he did. Speaking on the matter, allegedly you waved at him."</p><p>"Him?" She prodded his side in a taunting gesture. "My, I'm surprised you've placed my safety in the hands of another man."</p><p>"Boy, actually," he replied, deflecting her derision. "He is more than capable to serve this purpose, but not skilled enough that he would be missed in other areas."</p><p>"What's his name?"</p><p>Hubert scowled, reluctantly sharing the boy's name. "Samael."</p><p>"No surname?"</p><p>"Not that I'm aware, but he is likely an offcut from House Vestra. Perhaps the illegitimate spawn of one of my uncles or cousins. Regardless, when we recruit operatives into this specific service, they renounce all titles and connections."</p><p>"So you're likely related…"</p><p>"What has you interested anyway, has he done anything untoward?"</p><p>"I was just curious to the name of my new shadow."</p><p>"Please, try not to interact with him if at all possible. He is an extension of my reach. Not your new toy."</p><p>Byleth rolled her eyes, flashing him a mischievous smirk.</p><p>Ignoring her unspoken threat, he relaxed into the cushions, running a hand through his hair. "I'm surprised actually, I wasn't expecting you to be so accepting of it."</p><p>She arched an eyebrow. "If I opposed it, you'd likely find a way to do it without me knowing. Besides, if it puts your mind at ease…"</p><p>"Heh. Nothing finds its way past you, does it? Hm, that reminds me."</p><p>He pulled out a roll of documents, placing it on her lap.</p><p>"I've transcribed some reports on the activities of those who slither in the dark. I thought you'd like to be kept informed. Of course, I'd like to know if you have any insights… It should not need to be said, but do take care to burn the pages when you're done."</p><p>It was akin to receiving a lavish gift. Her eyes lit up and she took the documents without pause. Eagerness winning over her exhaustion. "Thank you."</p><p>"Heh. Whereas most ladies prefer flowers and perfume, mine favours dull words of espionage on parchment... I should consider myself lucky."</p><p>She held the papers up to hide her shy smile. She read through them carefully, discussing her thoughts with him. He listened attentively, never humouring. Vested upon each opinion and sliver of insight she was able to give.</p><p>"Perhaps I should convince Lady Edelgard to have you work alongside me… Then again, this line of work requires a delicate touch." He smirked, bringing her face closer with a gentle hand. "You'd likely bring trouble."</p><p>The warmth of his breath and deeply baiting words sent a shiver down her spine.</p><p>"And what if I like trouble?" she replied in kind, tilting his head to the side as she tenderly raked her teeth down his neck, punctuating it with a kiss. She felt his hand grab the back of her head, fingers weaving into her hair.</p><p>"On second thought, it is most definitely a bad idea. We'd barely get any work done," he whispered into her ear.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cool morning air filtered through the bay window, bringing with it scents of dew and cut grass. He noticed goosebumps raising on her arm, bringing the quit up to her shoulder to keep her warm. She stirred, but only slightly, before drifting back into a more comfortable sleep. He admired her in the dim of first light; the way her blue hair fell upon the pillow, messy and untamed. Her lips slightly parted as she took quiet breaths. How she appeared content… happy even, and with someone like him no less.</p><p>She had asked to be woken before he left for the day, but part of him wanted to leave her to rest. He agonised over the simple decision, brushing her bangs from her face with care. She was so incredibly beautiful. He desired to tell her often but did not want to cheapen the words.</p><p>He found himself quickly giving in to her request, deciding to wake her by brushing his lips upon her neck. He travelled down to her shoulder, kissing the red marks he had inflicted on her the night before during their throws of passion.</p><p>"Hue?" She mumbled, eyelids fluttering open. He had always disliked people shortening his name, but he found himself not minding when she did it. He had even become quite fond of it. The word itself meant colourful, or vibrant. Both of which he was not. But it was likely that he was overthinking it.</p><p>"Good morning," he replied quietly as their eyes met. "I was in two minds on whether to wake you."</p><p>"Are you leaving already?" she said with a yawn.</p><p>"Yes… But there is no need for you to get up as well."</p><p>She groaned pleasantly, stretching out on the bed. "I can always go back to bed once you're gone… Do you want me to make some coffee?"</p><p>He huffed, knowing for a fact that she wouldn't be going back to sleep. He grabbed her hand as it stretched passed him, planting a kiss upon the soft skin of her wrist.</p><p>"I like the sound of that."</p><p>The sides of her lips curl into a smile and he couldn't help but smile back.</p><p>He found himself sleeping less since leaving the security of the palace, regardless of the agents he had safeguarding the house. But it was worth it, just to see her light up like that. It was obvious he was entirely weak for her, denying such a thing was futile.</p><p>They got dressed and pottered about the house doing their own things. She looked slightly different today, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps her lips rosier?</p><p>"The palace is always open to you if you find yourself bored," he said before heading to the door.</p><p>"The palace bores me more. I think I'll tend to the garden today, perhaps go to the market and buy some new plants."</p><p>She followed him to the door, placing a firm kiss on his cheek. "Bye," She said sweetly. He caught a mischievous glint in her eye but decided not to challenge it. He said his farewells before heading to the palace.</p><p>The guards and servants had been acting unusually strange around him that morning, many averting their eyes and moving along quickly. It was something he was used to. The nature of his work tended to carry with it unfortunate rumours. But something was slightly off, and he couldn't tell why.</p><p>On his way to the throne room, he crossed paths with Ferdinand. The bright noble barely looking up from his paperwork as he stopped him.</p><p>"Ah! Hubert, my friend! I was wondering if you would like to go through some of the finer details to your wedding. With the duty of best man naturally in my lap, I want to make sure that your day is flawless and without any dilemmas!"</p><p>His cheery attitude this early in the morning was grating. Hubert grimaced. "Although I appreciate your efforts, the colour of the drapes is of little concern. Please excuse me."</p><p>Ferdinand halted him by shoving some documents to his chest.</p><p>"Additionally, here are some reports regarding the eastern territories, I think you'll find them quite…" Ferdinand's eyes widened as he looked up, his voice falling to a mumble. "… Interesting."</p><p>"What is it?" He asked with narrowed eyes, taking the papers.</p><p>"You appear… happy. Our dear professor seems to have left her mark upon you…"</p><p>"What are you blabbering on about?" He replied, pinching the skin between his brows.</p><p>Ferdinand stifled a laugh, bringing a hand to his lips. "Nothing at all my friend!" he replied, trying his damnedest to hold in a laugh.</p><p>"Will that be all?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes, please, go about your day."</p><p>As Hubert walked away, he heard Ferdinand imitate the sound of a cracking whip.</p><p>He didn't look back. "I will murder you one day," he muttered in jest under his breath.</p><p>Eventually, he came to Lady Edelgard's chambers. He knocked before entering at her behest.</p><p>"Good morning, Hubert. Honestly, you really shouldn't fuss over me like this."</p><p>"It is my duty to serve you my lady, that will never change."</p><p>When their eyes finally met her face lit up, a smile firm on her lips.</p><p>"Hubert. Did you look in the mirror before leaving the house?" She asked, raising a hand to her mouth.</p><p>"Of course! What do you take me for?"</p><p>"I mean… right before leaving the house."</p><p>Suddenly he saw sense, everything fell into place. "There's… something on my face, isn't there?" he replied, fists clenched. His knuckles whitening under his gloves. He walked over to one of the many mirrors that adorned the Emperor's room. "First the ribbons, now this?!"</p><p>Edelgard couldn't hold in her laughter, handing him a handkerchief with a shaky hand.</p><p>"Is it possible to get a divorce before you're even married?" he asked rhetorically, wiping the lipstick from his cheek.</p><p>"H - Have you been walking around the castle all morning like that?" Edelgard said, words muffled through her fingers.</p><p>Hubert didn't respond.</p><p>"Send her my thanks, I've not laughed like that in a long while," She added, trying to compose herself.</p><p>"That damnable woman," he muttered under his breath.</p><p>After that incident, Hubert made sure to hang a mirror by the front door, much to Byleth's amusement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confetti and petals scattered pastel colours through the calm breeze, the townsfolk releasing them from the windows and roadside. They flocked to watch the royal carriage pass over the cobbled street, cheering and screeching congratulations as they passed by. Children pulled their parents along with the horses' cantor, as ladies gossiped and giggled to themselves.</p><p>Byleth shied away from the carriage window, averting her gaze to her knees. She clenched her fists in anticipation as another wave of heat rose to her face, watching the ivory silk of her dress crumple between her fingers. She felt the air nip at the back of her neck. A reminder that her hair had been carefully arranged an hour earlier, only two curled strands free to frame her face. A daintier hand then came into view, resting on hers assuredly.</p><p>"You're getting quite the reception," Edelgard said, her voice reassuring and even. "It seems the whole town has gathered just to get a look at you."</p><p>"I've heard that people have travelled from all sides of Enbarr just to be here. Something joyful like this... Well, it's just what people need after such hard times," Dorothea added. She was sitting across from them, Petra by her side.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous, my teacher," Edelgard said softly, "to think! You fought in the most intense of battles, even stared death in the face more than once, and <em>this </em>is what causes you to lose your head?"</p><p>"This… <em>this</em> is different," Byleth mumbled, her nerves beginning to fray. Her stomach sank lower and lower, as each beat of the horse hooves counted down their arrival. "I didn't realise my heart could beat this quickly…"</p><p>"You're so precious, professor! I bet our dear Hubie is just as nervous. I'm sure he'll take one look at you and forget his vows!"</p><p>"He will surely lose his head!" Petra chimed.</p><p>"I'm sure he's faring much better than I am," Byleth replied. She pulled the veil over her face to hide her embarrassment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The midday sun shone through the stained glass of the church, bringing with it a myriad of soft colours. What was once a dishevelled building now shone bright, buzzing with energy. Thanks to Ferdinand and Bernadetta's efforts they had made it more than fit for a wedding.</p><p>They stood by the alter, Hubert waiting for his bride, while Ferdinand waited for Hubert's façade to crack. The man in question seemed to have overdressed for the occasion, looking more the groom than Hubert did. Not that Hubert minded - but the crowd of strangers, who had congregated outside the open doors, would likely be disappointed when it turned out to be him taking the hand of the bride.</p><p>"You look positively dashing!" Ferdinand said, smoothing out Hubert's lapel.</p><p>He shakily slapped away the nobles' hand. "Please, stop fussing over me," he said under the background chatter and sweet whine of violins.</p><p>"What is that? Do I hear horse hooves?" Ferdinand teased, cupping a hand to his ear.</p><p>"I will revoke your best man status here and now if you refuse to cease taunting me," he said, trying to steady his composure.</p><p>He chuckled, "I cannot help it, never have I seen you so on edge before!"</p><p>Hubert brushed his fingers through his hair, looking away. He could see Ferdinand regarding him out of the corner of his eye, drinking in the sight of him flustered as if it was a fine wine. Even though Hubert wanted to thank the man for being by his side that day, he could not find the words, and a part of him did not want to give him the satisfaction.</p><p>"Accept my apologies," Ferdinand said, clapping a hand to his shoulder. "It is already nerve-wracking without me bringing it up. I must admit, if you had told me just a year ago we would become close friends I would have thought it a cruel joke! Not to mention you marrying the professor of all people." He looked away sheepishly as Hubert's eyes narrowed. "But I digress. It is an honour to be here with you."</p><p>Hubert sighed tersely, throwing caution to the wind. "The honour is mine," he murmured.</p><p>Before Ferdinand could stutter out a baffled reply, Bernadetta raced over. She was dressed in a refined purple dress, akin to her hair colour. She barely gave Hubert eye contact.</p><p>"T-they're arriving outside," she squeaked, "g-good luck! If… if you'll excuse me." She headed off to inform the musicians before Hubert could thank her.</p><p>"I am surprised Byleth did not ask her to be a bridesmaid," Ferdinand said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"She did… Bernadetta outright declined. Too much pressure, so she said," he replied half lucid, attention fixed to the doors at the foot of the aisle.</p><p>The background chatter fell silent when the music quickly changed. A striking combination of violins and cellos. He felt his stomach drop, cursing himself for giving in to the anticipation. Ferdinand's reassuring grip on his shoulder gave little in the way of reprieve.</p><p>He held his breath when he saw her enter.</p><p>If he ever cared to picture a goddess from that day forward, it would be of her at that moment.</p><p>The silken dress that hugged every part of her that he loved. The way the feathers on her bodice snaked up to dust her shoulders. The way he could see the outline of her face through the sheer veil that fluttered with each step. Even the way she clutched the bouquet of red flowers through the nerves.</p><p>The other women were dressed in red, but that was all he cared to regard. He barely even registered Edelgard's bashful wave as she walked by before she took the bouquet from Byleth's hands.</p><p>He swallowed hard as he pulled back her veil, noticing immediately why she had her face covered. She was blushing fiercely. They huffed a brief laugh to each other and, with shaky hands, he cupped her face. Her dazzling eyes met his and he felt his blood rush. <em>His beautiful wife.</em></p><p>"You look…" <em>magnificent? breath-taking? extraordinary?</em> Nothing came to mind that seemed comparable to her.</p><p>"There are no words," he whispered.</p><p>She beamed back at him, plucking a feather from her dress, and placing it in his breast pocket. She then took his hands in hers, squeezing gently. It was so sweet and tender he felt his heart fit to burst.</p><p>The music dimmed as the priest began the ceremony. Hubert could scarcely pay attention - eyes and mind fixated on the woman before him. The way she would glance away now and again, the feeling of her hand shaking ever so subtlety in his own. He didn't want to miss a moment.</p><p>"It is now time to recite your vows to one another," the priest said.</p><p>Even the curious crowd outside the doors had fallen to a held silence.</p><p>"Miss Eisner, if you would begin."</p><p>She took a deep breath, looking down at their hands before meeting his eyes.</p><p>"Hue… Hubert von Vestra," she said, trying to speak through her nervous smile. "I vow to be by your side. As your lover, confidant, and friend. I promise to be your bright light in the darkness. A warming comfort in the cold. And shoulder to lean on when life is too much to bear on your own."</p><p>He felt the warmth of her hand in his, akin to her vow. Brazen and ardent.</p><p>She took the ring as Ferdinand presented it. Hubert treasured the way her face lit up when she realised he had the family heirloom resized to fit.</p><p>"I… give you this ring as a symbol of our love, trust, and marriage," she said as she pushed the ring onto his finger.</p><p>"Lord Vestra, if you would," the clergyman said.</p><p>He had prepared a long preamble, but the mere sight of her clouded his mind, words lost to breath. He brought her hand up, brushing his lips over her knuckles. Biding himself time to collect his thoughts. He kept her hand firmly in his grip as his watering eyes threatened to betray him.</p><p>"Byleth Eisner," he said unevenly. He cleared his throat, acutely aware of how dry it was. "You have taught me many things, but I feel the most important was that my life is mine to give… and I give it to you freely. From this moment to all the days we have ahead of us, I vow to love you in word and deed, cherish you, and protect you with all of my being."</p><p>She closed her eyes, shoulders heaving as she fought back the tears. He felt his throat close up. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage, and my devotion to you."</p><p>He slipped the ring onto her finger, trying to ignore Ferdinand's ridiculous grin from behind his new wife.</p><p>The priest then affirmed their vows, and they said 'I do' bathed in the stained-glass lights. He pronounced them husband and wife and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. He felt the tears on her cheek transfer to his, and as they parted, he finally heard the cheers and commiserations roaring from the crowd. It was sobering, and he finally felt he could breathe easily again.</p><p>They walked back down the aisle hand in hand, bombarded by petals and confetti from all directions.</p><p>After celebrating in a nearby tavern for a while with close friends and many well-wishing strangers, they took the carriage back home, taking a welcomed break from the overwhelming revelries.</p><p>Byleth gasped when they arrived, their doorstep adorned with bouquets and small gifts.</p><p>"It seems the townsfolk have caught on that you like flowers…" It was then that it hit him that had never gifted her flowers. He was not one for frivolous gestures, but he kicked himself none the same.</p><p>"It's very sweet," she said as she pulled him towards their home, "but I think sorting them is a tomorrow problem."</p><p>"I'm inclined to agree with you."</p><p>"We <em>are</em> going to meet back up with everyone, yes? We are the guests of honour after all. Besides, I need to throw the bouquet at Dorothea and Petra," she giggled.</p><p>"If we must…" he smirked.</p><p>"You know, technically, this should be our first time… I can pretend if it would make you feel better?" she teased, pushing a finger to his chest as they stepped towards the porch.</p><p>"No need," he replied, hitting her with a mischievous grin, "with what I'm about to do to you, you'll likely scream as if it <em>were</em> your first time." He picked her up bridal style, taking enjoyment in her surprised squeal.</p><p>Her cheeks burned a striking shade of crimson, flustered and giddy. She laughed, unable to pull the smile from her lips as she buried her face into his chest.</p><p>He smiled back at the woman in his arms. It was genuine. Blissful. "I missed being able to make you blush like that."</p><p>It was a wedding to remember, and a day that would be forever etched in their memories. And Byleth noticed that for the first time, that evening, her husband slept through the night without stirring once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll leave what he does to her up to your… *cough* <i>colourful</i> imagination.<br/>I've never written a wedding before, it took me a lot longer than expected.<br/>*forebodingly throws drama glitter instead of confetti* See you in part 2!<br/>Thank you for reading! \o/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part 2 (TWSITD Arc)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>4 months later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Byleth awoke at some point between midnight and morning. The warm air that rolled through the open window did nothing to quench the overbearing heat of her body. She groaned, kicking off the heavy quilt in a tired effort to cool down.</p><p>Summer in Enbarr was hell.</p><p>Never had she expected to miss the bone-chilling winters of Faerghus, but now, wiping the sweat from her brow, she dreamed of falling asleep curled up in a blanket of snow. One day she hoped to return, if not only to rest some flowers upon Dimitri's grave.</p><p>She brushed an arm over the other side of the bed, searching for her husband. But all she found was an empty space.</p><p>"Not again," she mumbled, sitting up drowsily as her eyes adjusted to the dim room.</p><p>She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and found her footing on the hardwood floor. The full moon cast shadows and silver-light over her path as she made her way down the staircase. She tilted her head to look over the bannister, noticing Hubert asleep on the sofa. Her features softened as she watched him for a short minute. It was a rare moment to catch him that peaceful as of late; he had been working himself to the bone to ensure the next mission was a success.</p><p>As expected, he began to stir. Byleth often wondered if his mind were ever truly at rest or if, conditioned by such an abnormal life, he could sense eyes upon him even while sleeping.</p><p>She made her way down the rest of the steps, sitting beside his legs on the sofa. "Hey," she whispered, brushing the hair from his eyes. "You know you don't have to sleep down here."</p><p>"I got back rather late," he replied, eyes half-open. He brushed a couple of fingers over her cheek. "I could not bear to wake you."</p><p>"Thank you, but I find it difficult to sleep without you," she said as she snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her as their bodies aligned, his face nestling into her hair with a heavy breath.</p><p>His quiet voice fell an octave. "Nevertheless, you'll have to get used to it, I'll be leaving for Hrym territory within a couple of days."</p><p>Her composure melted with those words, replaced by an unbending sense of worry. Even though facing death was a part of war, they always had each other. Now he was likely to face adversity, and this time she wouldn't be there.</p><p>"I wish I could go with you," she let slip.</p><p>His arms squeezed tighter. "You know that's far too risky. We have no idea what to expect when it comes to those wretched creatures, not to mention Thales. I would damn near lose my mind if anything happened to you… to either of you."</p><p>She exhaled in defeat. Even if she weren't carrying his child she would be of little use on the battlefield. Even now she would still ghost her hand over her hip to check for her sword. Finding it missing was always a sobering reminder. And now her past recklessness had come to haunt her. Her husband and closest friends were going to war without her, and all she could do was watch from the side-lines and wait for their return.</p><p>Was this how her mother had felt when she watched her father leave on missions all those years ago? Did she feel this weakness? This helplessness?</p><p>"I just… want to do more," she whispered.</p><p>Perhaps deep down she missed the thrill of the fight.</p><p>"You've done enough. Without your keen eye and council, we likely wouldn't have noticed the leads that tracked them down in the first place." He sighed. "We still need you – I still need you. But you need to leave the fighting to us now."</p><p>Her protest fell mute and she listened to the stillness of the night, feeling more assured, trying to push her negative thoughts away. She heard his breaths though the comfortable silence that followed, broken only when Hubert weaved his fingers in hers and kissed her neck.</p><p>"I find it quite romantic that you worry about me so."</p><p>She couldn't help but give a subdued laugh. "Shall I gaze from the window like a saddened maiden whilst I await your return?" she replied with dramatic flair.</p><p>He huffed, "I'll leave you my handkerchief to catch your tears."</p><p>"My, what a thoughtful husband," she giggled.</p><p>"Naturally."</p><p>They soon fell asleep in each other's arms. They woke in the morning hardly rested and a little stiff, but happy none the less.</p><p> </p><p>In the early afternoon, she stopped by the local school. When she wasn't providing council at the palace, she would teach healing magic there. The children were always happy to see her, idolised her in fact, always nipping at her heels and begging for heroic stories from the war. She would gladly share them, usually getting carried away, embellishing them into resplendent tales of dragons, knights, and ferocious beasts. Even the other teachers would sit captivated by her grandiose stories.</p><p>After an afternoon being pestered quite fervently by the children to teach them fire spells, she headed home. As usual, she found herself in the garden tending to the plants.</p><p>Hubert was practical, even when it came to gifts. Instead of gifting her flowers that would last little over a week, he would instead bring her cuttings of the unique and beautiful plants from the palace gardens. Not only did it give her a hobby, but it was a gift that would last a meaningful time. She brushed a gentle finger over a sapling, it's little leaves beginning to grow. It would soon flourish into a gorgeous white bloom: a rare blossom that could only be found in Duscur.</p><p><em>Duscur. </em>She felt her stomach twist, the memory of Dedue sitting heavy in her mind. He was the one who taught her much of what she knew about plants. All those years ago, sat in companionable silence as they tended to the greenhouse; the humid heat and sound of trowels digging into the soil. They told her he had turned into a demonic beast that day, giving up his own humanity for the sake of his king…</p><p>Her senses kicked in, blood rushing. She heard the rustling of grass beneath silent footsteps, the feeling of close eyes upon the back of her head. Without hesitation, she whipped out a concealed bade.</p><p>"Lady Vestra," the young voice whispered, hardly a regard towards the dagger. "Please, forgive my intrusion, I did not mean to startle you."</p><p>"Who <em>are</em> you?" Byleth narrowed her eyes as the boy pulled down his dark hood. His lavender eyes regarded her behind limp black hair, messy and unkempt. He could not have been older than 12, barely standing a head above her waist. But the way he held himself along with a strong, impassive aura suggested he was not ordinary.</p><p>The boy's eyes widened ever so slightly in realisation before returning to a glassy stare.</p><p>"Samael…" he bowed, "Apologies again. As I know you so well, it did not occur to me that you would not recognise me."</p><p>His tone was demure and monotone, devoid of any personable cadence.</p><p>Byleth sheathed her weapon and stood to greet him, unease giving way to curiosity. She had wondered on the face of her shadow for quite some time. Hubert had mentioned he was a boy… <em>but this</em>. This was just a child. No doubt Samael was related to House Vestra, the family resemblance was almost uncanny.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she replied with a smile.</p><p>"Likewise. Before I came into your service, I had heard many stories about you. The great Ashen demon, The Fell Star… Wings of Hegemon."</p><p>Byleth arched an eyebrow. He was incredibly difficult to read, she could not tell if he was speaking out of childish reverie or admonishment. She had to admit, it was strange hearing her titles recited so openly and in one breath.</p><p>He broke the short silence. "You are… kinder than I expected."</p><p>"Ah, you speak of the treats I leave out for you." She had tried her hand at baking, albeit not very well. But whatever was spare she would leave for him on the windowsill with a note. It would always bring a smile to her face when she found the bowl empty.</p><p>"They were… adequate."</p><p><em>Definitely a Vestra. </em>She mused to herself, holding in a giggle. "There's nothing wrong with liking cookies."</p><p>"Assassins do not <em>like</em> cookies." She noted a slight pout on his face before he pulled his hood back over his head, concealing his face once more.</p><p>"Alright, I believe you," she replied with a knowing smile. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"I received a raven. Lord Vestra requests your presence at the palace."</p><p>"It must be important if he cannot tell me in person."</p><p>"Indeed, the letter said as much. 'deliver her with due haste' it said."</p><p>"Deliver?"</p><p>Samael nodded, presenting his palm and closing the gap between them. She recognised that glow of magic immediately, but before she could conjure another thought they had arrived at the palace courtyard. She was rather impressed at his skill at such a young age. Many could spend their lives trying to learn the fundamentals of such a technique, let alone teleporting two people at once. It must have run in his blood.</p><p>"All this time I've been walking everywhere... I could have had you warp me places." She said with a vexed expression.</p><p>"Likely for the best, My Lady. One would not desire to become fat."</p><p>"You'd do well to watch your tongue," she rebuked.</p><p>"Forgive me, Lady Vestra. I spoke out of turn… I meant no disrespect."</p><p>"Of course you didn't," she sighed. It was strange being addressed so formally. She felt like Edelgard with her very own miniature Hubert.</p><p>Byleth swept her hands over her dress. "You could have at least given me some warning. I'm hardly dressed for this. By the goddess, I have soil on my clothes!"</p><p>"Apologies for my lack of foresight… I fear I do not have the magic reserves for two more trips."</p><p>"This will have to do then."</p><p>"I have taken too many liberties in speaking with you. I will remove myself from your sights at once."</p><p>And with a burst of violet magic, he was gone.</p><p>She couldn't decide if this encounter made her more or less inclined to meet the rest of Hubert's family.</p><p>Her mind turned to the task at hand, buzzing with questions as to what could be so important. She entered the palace and was greeted by a guard. He escorted Byleth to a private meeting room, he opened the door for her, and she stepped in, closing it behind her.</p><p>She turned, about to apologise for her attire when two familiar faces caused her breath to catch.</p><p>"S-Seteth? Flayn?" She was frozen to the spot, looking over to Edelgard and Hubert to confirm that it was indeed real.</p><p>"It is so wonderful to see you again, professor!" Flayn shouted with glee. The girl ran over, throwing her arms around her in an embrace she had missed so dearly.</p><p>Byleth pulled away, grasping her by the hands. "You're alive!" She felt tears welling up, "By the goddess, you're alive!"</p><p>Seteth placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She clutched onto Flayn as if she'd vanish at any moment.</p><p>"It is good to see you well," Seteth said fondly.</p><p>"But I don't understand, why are you here of all places? What's going on?"</p><p>"Perhaps…" Seteth cleared his throat, throwing a pensive eye towards Hubert. "Your <em>husband</em> would care to enlighten you?"</p><p>The animosity between the two men was practically feral.</p><p>Hubert glared at him, avoiding eye contact with his wife. "We have been trying to solicit further information in regard to certain… practices that took place in the church. Along with information pertaining to those who slither in the dark. They have the knowledge we seek but have so far refused to divulge it."</p><p>"How long, Hubert?" She asked, "how long have you been in contact with them?"</p><p>Hubert still refused to meet her gaze.</p><p>Her knuckles whitened through clenched fists. Judging by his reaction it had been a while.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? You could have at least told me they were alive!" She spat.</p><p>"Now is not the time for this," Edelgard spoke, commanding the room. Byleth fell silent, neglecting to hide that she was burning with ire. "In exchange for their support in the war and information, they have asked for the sword of the creator and access to Garreg Mach… they also refused to negotiate further without your presence at this meeting."</p><p>"Why do you want the sword?" Byleth asked curiously, turning to meet Seteth.</p><p>"Now that you are within our presence, professor, I will gladly share our intentions," Seteth said, "We wish to retrieve the sword of the creator with the sole intention of cremating it, we feel the most fitting place would be at Garreg Mach."</p><p>"Cremation?" Edelgard asked, her eyes widening.</p><p>"Yes," Seteth replied, "The heroes' relics, as they came to be known, were created from the bodies of my brethren. Their blades forged from their bones, and their hearts bound to them as crest stones."</p><p>"Your brethren…" Byleth replied, "so, it is true. We had speculated that you were indeed the two saints, Cichol and Cethleann. That about confirms our theory."</p><p>"Yes. After we got word that Seiros had discarded her alias, we suspected you would come to that conclusion."</p><p>Edelgard nodded, "Continue."</p><p>"The sword of the creator is notably different from the others, created from Sothis herself…"</p><p>The room fell silent, the revelation hanging heavily in the air.</p><p>Seteth cleared his throat and continued. "The world is changing to your ideals, your highness. Such regalia will not bend to them. We wish to finally bring the goddess peace. And we request that Byleth accompany us."</p><p>"You have clearly gone mad," Hubert seethed.</p><p>"Need I remind you that she housed the power of the goddess herself? If anyone should be present, it should be her."</p><p>"Putting my wife and child in the hands of the two traitors whose family, religion, and way of life we destroyed? Ah yes, that fills me with every confidence."</p><p>"You know we would never let any harm come to the professor!" Flayn interjected.</p><p>It was clear to see Hubert wanted to mention the incident at the battle but did not wish to expose his defiance to the crown.</p><p>"Harm her no. Perhaps you would take her from us and hold her to ransom?"</p><p>"I can speak for myself," Byleth said, her eyes narrowing. "And I trust them. Her highness must also place some assurance in their intentions… otherwise, we'd be having this conversation in the cells."</p><p>"You're correct," Edelgard said, "But only on the pretence that we have a common enemy." Her attention then fell on Seteth and Flayn. "There is the matter of you turning your back on your own kin."</p><p>"I will not deny what we did. But I could not in good conscience fight alongside Seiros, nor turn my blade against her cause. But we come to you now as neutral associates. Those who slither in the dark need to be vanquished, it is in our best interests that we work together."</p><p>"And yet you stand before us, making demands in exchange for your information," Hubert said sourly.</p><p>Seteth pulled out a scroll of documents from his coat, placing them on the council table. "Regardless of whether you grant us this favour or not, these reports include everything we know – the majority written by Seiros herself. Much of Fodlan's history was changed to the whims of the late archbishop. I wish to rectify that."</p><p>"I will give you the sword. It serves us no purpose now anyway. It is gathering dust as we speak," Byleth said, "We should allow Sothis to finally be at peace. Garreg Mach is under imperial control and occupied by its forces, we'll be completely safe." She looked to Edelgard. "I will personally act as envoy if you will allow it."</p><p>The Emperor was silent for a moment, contemplating the decision. "If this is truly what you want, then I will allow it. I will defer to your good judgment, my teacher."</p><p>"Your majesty..." Hubert grimaced.</p><p>"Thank you, your highness," Byleth said with a grateful bow. "We will depart at dawn tomorrow."</p><p>"I'll prepare a battalion to escort you there safely," Hubert said with clear reluctance. "I also request that you take Samael with you."</p><p>At the very least he was asking for her consent before spying on her this time.</p><p>"Alright," she agreed, it was the least she could do to ease his mind. She turned to Seteth and Flayn gesturing to the door. "There is much I wish to discuss with you. If we may adjourn, for now, your highness."</p><p>"Very well. Make sure to restrict yourselves to this wing of the palace," Edelgard replied.</p><p>As the three of them exited the room Byleth looked at Hubert with an expression that said <em>we will speak later.</em> The large wooden door closed with a thud, leaving in its wake a charged silence between the emperor and minister.</p><p>It broke with Edelgard's hushed voice.</p><p>"Did I hear that right? You said Samael." Her eyes searched his face for an answer.</p><p>"Indeed," he replied, before walking towards the door. "If you will excuse me, your majesty."</p><p>"Does she know?" Edelgard said, her voice low.</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>"She does not," Hubert replied bluntly.</p><p>"Are you planning on telling her?" she asked, clenching a fist.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Do you not think it risky having them in such close proximity? Honestly, Hubert, what were you thinking?"</p><p>He finally met her gaze.</p><p>"It won't cause problems… so long as this knowledge stays purely between us. As far as I'm aware, Thales is the only other who knows the truth of his heritage, but once I find him, I'll make sure the dead may never speak."</p><p>"I was wondering what had become of Samael. But I... I couldn't bring myself..." Guilt was clear on her face, but as soon as it had appeared, it dissipated. "To think you had him in your service all this time."</p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't asked after him after all these years. Though he was not born of you, he is still very much your offspring."</p><p>"We may be related by blood, but <em>that thing</em>… <em>that experiment. </em>I<em> refuse </em>to acknowledge him as our child."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd very much like to hear your thoughts on this chapter :) <br/>TWSITD have done things. It will be explained...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth's fingers traced over the cracked bone hilt of the sword. It had been laid upon a marble dais in the vaults since they arrived in Enbarr, surrounded by other recovered weapons of legend. The vault was eerily silent, dimly lit with a morbid ambience; a crypt for the weapons that held their value in blood spilt.</p><p>She did not remember the sword feeling so cold.</p><p>With a held breath she wrapped her delicate fingers around the handle. With her hands less calloused she felt every break and nook on its surface. She wasn't surprised when it failed to ignite with the fiery glow, but a part of her wished it had. Even just a spark; to prove some part of the goddess persisted.</p><p>But all she was touching was a corpse.</p><p>"Sothis…" she whispered to herself. The sobriety of this knowledge was heart-breaking. She wondered what the goddess would have thought if she had known the true origin of the blade.</p><p>The door behind her opened with a clunk that echoed throughout the chamber. She whipped the sword around through instinct, the gnarled tip pointing towards the face of her husband.</p><p>"I thought I would find you here," he said, closing the gap between them.</p><p>She exhaled and lowered the blade, hiding the fact that her muscles were screaming from holding up the dead relic. Her muscle and form had deteriorated over the last few months, not to mention her generally weakened state. She turned to place the sword back on the dais.</p><p>"That's not the first time you've brandished that sword against me," Hubert said, breaking the heavy silence. He placed a thumb and finger to his chin, reminiscing on the time he had waited for her in her tent during the war.</p><p>She had been angry with him earlier that afternoon. So angry that she hadn't wished to see his face for the rest of it. But after allowing some time to reflect, joined with the comforting time spent with Flayn and Seteth, she had cooled somewhat. Though her mind still burned for answers hidden behind those striking eyes of green.</p><p>"I believe it is fair recompense for keeping secrets from your wife." She crossed her arms. It was a big hint for him to explain himself.</p><p>"Heh. I was wondering when you would look upon me again with such contempt…" He placed his hands on her arms, squeezing them. "I withheld that information purely to protect you."</p><p>She felt her poise break at his touch. Though she did not respond verbally, willing him to continue.</p><p>"If I had told you, you would have tried to seek them out. It has been a delicate process… believe me when I say I intended to tell you the outcome, regardless of how it played out."</p><p>"Are you keeping any other secrets from me?" She saw him falter. It was subtle, but she had learned to read him well. "Of course you are." She let out a terse sigh, resting her head upon his chest.</p><p>He flinched, a hint of injury in his posture. "Everyone keeps secrets. Even you, my dear wife."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Do you recall the first time I confronted you? Back when I was a student? I had watched you very carefully – you fascinated me, in fact. It was how I figured out that something wasn't quite... normal. You would speak to yourself as if it were not entirely one-sided."</p><p>She tried to control her heart rate - it was hammering against her chest.</p><p>She saw no point denying it. "It doesn't matter now. She's gone. Sothis is gone."</p><p>"So, my suspicions were correct." They broke the embrace and Hubert gestured to the Sword of the Creator. "May I?" he asked. "I've always been curious."</p><p>"You may."</p><p>He placed his hand upon the hilt. "To think that these are the bones of the goddess herself." There was no reverence veiled in his voice. If anything, it was mocking. "I trust Seteth filled you in on the details. We had presumed this worked differently to the other relics…"</p><p>He picked up the sword, getting a measure for the weight. He then swung it in a concise and controlled movement, the tip of the blade just inches from her chest. "How unexpected that her heart happened to be within you the whole time."</p><p>It was strange having the sword wielded against her, having never seen it from that angle. For many, it had been the last thing they had witnessed.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself?" She asked with a smirk, trying to dispel the tension. She figured he had always wanted to touch the sword but never dared, lest it consume him.</p><p>"Hmph. Ironic, isn't it? Rhea fashioned you to be a vessel for the goddess… and in the end, you were the one to destroy her."</p><p>"Are you trying to get a rise out of me?" she asked, pushing the blade away with the back of her hand.</p><p>"Perhaps… I'm not used to being kept in the dark about things."</p><p>"Likewise."</p><p>His resolve fell and he placed the relic back upon the stone dais. He gestured for her hand and she gave it willingly, enjoying the sensation when his lips brushed against her knuckles.</p><p>"Forgive me," he said pensively, "I know I don't say it often but… you know that I love you. I do not wish us to part on bad terms. And we will be together again, I will make sure of it. When we reunite, I'll fill you in on what I know. You have my word."</p><p>"I love you too," she whispered, pulling him into a hard embrace. "And I will do the same."</p><p>"This is badly timed. If it wasn't for the mission in Hrym…" He trailed off.</p><p>"I know you want to come with me. But don't worry yourself, I'll stay out of trouble."</p><p>"I cannot help but feel a strong unease. Somehow trouble always finds <em>you.</em>"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I recall a simpler time when I was helping you train to become a Wyvern Knight, I'm curious to see how far you've come," Seteth mused, a hand upon his chin as he watched Byleth pull the straps to her Wyvern's saddle taut.</p><p>The morning had come quickly, and the royal stables were buzzing with activity as everyone prepared for the journey.</p><p>She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stepped over to greet him. "Are you challenging me to a race?" she said, unable to hide the giddy challenge clear on her face.</p><p>Seteth scoffed, the first time she had seen him give a genuine smile since they had reunited. "That does sound rather tempting. Once we've completed our task, perhaps we could have a fly around the monastery."</p><p>"Hm. You've changed, I'm surprised you're even considering it."</p><p>"With everything that has happened recently, I find myself enjoying the more nuanced things in life. Additionally, I suspect Flayn would enjoy it considerably."</p><p>"She'll be quite disappointed when you lose."</p><p>"I do not count on losing." His smile then wavered as he continued, "Now we have a moment to ourselves, I wanted to speak with you about the battle that day, when we fought, I -"</p><p>"Please, that is behind us now," she replied, holding a hand up to halt his words. "I understand why you did it. You thought you had lost her…" She glanced towards Flayn who was fussing over Seteth's wyvern. She was cheerily feeding it some dried meat, her sweet smile as bright as the morning sun.</p><p>"Thank you, Prof… Byleth. To have your forgiveness means more than I can express. If it were not for you, we likely would have…"</p><p>"Then let us speak no more on the matter. We should enjoy our time together. Whilst we can." The last words bit hard. There was no knowing if they would see each other again after this mission. She suspected he and Flayn would return into hiding, especially now their secret had come to light.</p><p>"I agree," he replied absently. His sights wavered on his daughter for a short moment before watching the young boy strapping items to Byleth's wyvern. "The boy has me curious, who is he?"</p><p>"That is Samael. One of Hubert's agents, a relative of house Vestra." She observed the boy for a moment - he seemed extremely interested in Hector. His small hands touching his scales with cold fascination, large eyes studying the beast as if were a piece of artwork to be appraised.</p><p>"I would not have expected Hubert to spy on us so openly," Seteth said.</p><p>"He has a strange way of showing trust. In truth, a lot of what that man does is still a mystery to me."</p><p>The clanking of armour then caught their attention.</p><p>"We are ready to head out by your order, Lady Vestra," the battalion leader said, giving her a bow of respect.</p><p>"I'll leave you to your preparations," Seteth said, heading over to assist Flayn.</p><p>"Thank you, I will be ready shortly," she replied to the soldier before returning to pull at the straps to Hector's harness. She bent down to pick up the rest of the provisions when a cloaked arm blocked her path.</p><p>"Please, allow me, My Lady. You shouldn't be overexerting yourself." Samael grabbed it before she could protest.</p><p>She gave a wry smile. "I'm perfectly capable."</p><p>He stopped, regarding her carefully with his absent gaze. "Lord Vestra ordered me to look after you. I ask that you allow me to do my duty."</p><p>"Very well," she sighed. "Do you like wyverns?" she asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Have you ridden one before?"</p><p>"No." His eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Not much for conversation, are you?" she groused.</p><p>"I would advise that we speak little to each other, My Lady."</p><p>"Is that what my husband has asked of you?"</p><p>He did not respond, watching her with his deadpan expression.</p><p>"Did you know he's afraid of heights?" Byleth whispered with a playful cadence in an attempt to break the boy's stoicism.</p><p>Samael's expression briefly changed, as if taken by a flicker of curiosity.</p><p>"I – I had no idea," he replied, a smirk on his face. His eyes then briefly switched from hers to someone behind. "If you will excuse me, My Lady." He bowed and turned to affix the provisions to Hector's saddlebags.</p><p>"Everything seems to be in order." Hubert's voice brooded from behind her. She turned to greet him, the grim look upon his face saying more than his words could express.</p><p>"Yes, I'm about ready to depart." She felt all the background noise fade, her words faint and conflicted. The excitement of a mission overthrown by the prospect of leaving him.</p><p>"I brought you this," he said, clutching a bundle of fabric in his hands. "No doubt it will be colder at Garreg Mach than is here." He unfurled a black velvet cape and draped it over her shoulders. With a subtle shake to his fingers, he tied the string around the nape of her neck, before brushing the cape to her sides. His hands rested on her arms over the thick fabric.</p><p>"It's lovely," she said as she ran her fingers over the fabric which fell near her chest. "Thank you, Hue."</p><p>She heard a constrained rumble at the back of his throat. He had left much unsaid about this mission, but she knew he was internally screaming at her to stay.</p><p>"Please… Take care," he said in a lower octave.</p><p>"You'll likely be in Hrym territory by the time I return," she said, placing a hand upon his chest, savouring the contact that she would so desperately miss. He responded in kind, pulling her closer and they shared a comforting embrace. He rested his forehead on hers. How she wished she could delay the excursion, but she feared for what would happen if Seteth and Flayn spent too much time in Enbarr. Spies were rife and paranoia was high, it was too risky.</p><p>"I must admit, I'm not good when it comes to saying goodbye," she added quietly. She felt a knot form in her stomach, reeling as the emotional pain bled into physical.</p><p>He huffed affectionately, placing a hand on her cheek. "Then do not say it."</p><p>They shared a lingering kiss, making up for the lack of words they had spoken that morning. She pushed her face into his chest, not wanting to pry herself away from the warmth of his embrace - and for a short moment she even contemplated staying.</p><p>When they finally parted a flash of red caught her eye. She turned to find Edelgard walking over to greet them, two guards following at her flanks. She was immediately drawn to the huge item the Empress was carrying. Byleth recognised that shape with ease, it was the hero's relic, Aymr. Though it was bound in extravagant cloth.</p><p>"I came to see you off, my teacher," Edelgard said, holding out the weapon for Byleth to take. "Also, I request that you take Aymr. It has no place in the future I wish to build. Now even more so, knowing what it truly is."</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Byleth asked, taking the bound weapon with tentative hands.</p><p>"I am. I will also do what I can to have the other recovered relics sent to you at Garreg Mach."</p><p>"That means more than you know," she said respectfully as she turned, "Samael, would you rope this to Hector's saddle for me?"</p><p>"Of course, Lady Vestra." He took the weapon from Byleth, but his eyes lingered upon the emperor for a long moment. "It is an honour to be in your presence, your majesty."</p><p>Edelgard looked disjointed, her eyes wavering over the boy in a way Byleth did not recognise.</p><p>"El? Is everything alright? You look a bit pale," Byleth asked innocently, but something wasn't sitting well with her, and she couldn't place the feeling.</p><p>Edelgard quickly collected herself, returning to her usual refined stoicism.</p><p>"I… I'm perfectly well. Pay me no heed," she replied, pinching the bridge between her eyes, and ignoring the boy completely. "We received a raven from the commander at Garreg Mach earlier, they will be expecting your arrival." She placed a hand upon Byleth's shoulder. "I bid you a safe journey, my teacher, and I hope this mission brings you a semblance of peace."</p><p>She clasped Edelgard's hand in hers, "Thank you, El."</p><p>When she turned, she gave one last lingering look at her husband. He was despondent, though her expression was not much different. She clenched her jaw and raised her hand, the wedding ring upon her finger glinting in the light as she gave the signal to commence their leave.</p><p>"All units, be ready to move out!" she commanded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By horse, this journey would likely have taken two days, but within a few hours, Garreg Mach appeared in the distance as they raced through the clear skies. Towering over the surrounding forests, nestled within the mountains; the Monastery was a welcome sight. For the first time in a long while, Byleth felt a burst of nostalgia conquer her heart.</p><p>"Sam, can you see it in the distance?" she said, beaming with pride.</p><p>"Indeed, Lady Vestra. It is hard to miss."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. From what she had gathered over the journey, the boy was exceedingly smart but had little to no social skills.</p><p>Shortly after their arrival, they checked in with the current commander. She tried to distract herself from the desire to explore the keep, to run her fingers over every wall, to lie upon the grass of the gardens and gaze at the midday sky again. She resolved that she would, but they had matters to attend first. Her stay here would likely go on for longer than a few days due to the delivery of the relics, so she had plenty of time to sate her curiosity in the meantime.</p><p>Flayn and Seteth seemed rather despondent at the current state of Garreg Mach. It stood dishevelled and neglected from war, a harsh reminder of the day they stood against the empire on the battlefield. Though they said little, the lack of words spoke volumes on their feelings.</p><p>They wasted no time in heading down to the Holy Tomb to retrieve the crest stones, deciding it best to burn them along with the weapons.</p><p>A gust of stagnant air rushed through the doors as they opened.</p><p>"The holy tomb has been sealed off ever since we re-took Garreg Mach during the war. It's been heavily guarded ever since. The crest stones should all be here," Byleth said as she stepped into the gloom. A small fire spell ignited at her fingertips, lighting the way ahead.</p><p>"I'm surprised you did not relocate them," Seteth said as he picked up his pace to walk by her side.</p><p>"We had them enchanted with tracking magic in case the Agarthans decided to try and claim them again. It appears they deemed the task too risky."</p><p>"Hm. That is quite the clever plan," Seteth said in contemplation.</p><p>"Yes… my husband is rather shrewd," Byleth smirked.</p><p>Seteth huffed in annoyance at unintentionally complimenting Hubert.</p><p>The sound of boots grinding against shattered paves echoed through the tomb. The gloom started to subside as each member lit their own fire spell to dispel the darkness.</p><p>"This place… It is a coarse reminder of that day all those years ago," Flayn said, caring not to hide her melancholy as she pushed a discarded helmet out of her path with her foot.</p><p>"It is," Byleth replied, the demure tone in her voice mirroring Flayn's. "Due to constraints with time and resources, this place has relatively remained untouched."</p><p>Byleth's light crept up each step to the throne, until she could see it, sat high in cold splendour. Something stirred within as her eyes wandered over it – a certain reverence and respect, coupled with an overwhelming desire to brush her fingers across its neglected surface.</p><p>"The crest stones should still be within the caskets," she said as she began to climb the steps. She heard lighter footsteps close behind and the sound of grinding marble as Flayn and Seteth began to open the caskets.</p><p>"So, this is the throne of the goddess," Samael mused from behind, though his voice denoted that he was rather uninterested. "I expected it to be... bigger."</p><p>"I'm surprised you even know about it."</p><p>"Lord Vestra disclosed many details about this place before we left Enbarr."</p><p>She went to respond at the moment her hand brushed over the arm of the ancient throne.</p><p>Her body lurched forward.</p><p>She could barely bring thoughts to mind before she found herself at foot of the steps. The cool air of the tomb no longer nipped at her skin, and all noise had fallen to an achingly dull silence. She felt an all-consuming dread unfurl from within her body and it moved on instinct, arms folding and stepping back in shock.</p><p>All that surrounded was a piercing void.</p><p>It reminded her of the soul-consuming darkness of Zaharas. She gasped, feeling the horror rush through her veins as her heart remained still and un-beating.</p><p>"I did not believe I would come to speak with you again. To think, you would come here and touch this very throne before our connection was severed. Such circumstances are akin to fate."</p><p>That voice.</p><p>It was richer – more mature than she remembered, but there was no mistaking it hers all the same.</p><p>"Sothis?"</p><p>Her voice was but a whisper as she gazed up towards the throne. She was there… but different. Now a woman. She was clad in a long white dress that dispelled the darkness around her, hair not as wild as in her youth but just as long. Sothis regarded her with curious green eyes, a smirk on her face which denoted a strong apathy.</p><p>"Never the brightest of lights, but you remember that much at least. Do not let my form sway you, I am indeed that which you name."</p><p>"What happened to you?" Byleth could barely keep her composure, her hands shaking without reprieve. Eyes fixed upon the goddess before her. She barely felt the breath of her own words.</p><p>"It seems your inadequate vessel stunted the growth of my mind and body. Free of you, it seems both are now whole. My foolish, forsaken daughter tried her best to bring me back. Perhaps she would have succeeded in the end, but there is no way of knowing now – not that such an incarnation would have brought me any solace."</p><p>It was hard to take in, she was barely able to word a sentence. "I see… You remember."</p><p>"I remember everything." Sothis' demeanour was different. She recalled being scolded by her in the past, but this? The goddess looked upon her as if her worth were akin to the ground she stood upon.</p><p>She continued, walking soundlessly down the steps towards Byleth. "I recall the day you rejected me. It is one I think of often. When you struck my blood with my body and reclaimed your humanity…" she exhaled, a modicum of mercy upon her words, "And yet I suppose, in the end, that power was more forced than gifted unto you. Any mortal soul would writhe against fate given a semblance of free will."</p><p>"You're saying I rejected your powers?" Byleth asked. Her mind had often wondered why her powers disappeared after killing Rhea. Her hands shook at the prospect of an answer, all attention fixed to the goddess as she approached.</p><p>"I'm saying, I relinquished them of you," she approached, raising a finger to slide across Byleth's jaw. "Your heart struggled to beat on its own for years, but during that battle it became unbearable. You fought so hard against me, and when you killed her… my last daughter… my heart finally broke. Those pieces, now scattered to the winds, are all that remains of my soul."</p><p>"I see." She felt a lump form in her throat as they locked eyes. "Then you must hate me for what I've done," she said, voice hushed – fully aware she was at the mercy of the goddess.</p><p>"Unwise child, I do not know hate. That is a blessing of humanity." She pulled away her finger, returning to a firm regard.</p><p>"If you have indeed relinquished me of your powers, how is this meeting even possible?"</p><p>"A shard of me lingers within you; I can sense it. It is allowing us to commune at this moment… Yet it is but a shadow."</p><p>"Sothis." Her teeth clenched and she raised a hand neglecting to touch her at the last moment. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Peace, child. I did not appear before you with intent to reprimand you. What is done, is done." She sighed, but her eyes began to waver as if she were listening keenly to the surrounding nothingness. "I sense a darkness creeping through the cracks like so many scuttling insects. You must go. But if you would do me one last grace: thwart the Agarthans. Whilst they survive my soul withers, and the lands cry out in the face of this war."</p><p>"I promise you," she replied.</p><p>"Good." She said, her eyes narrowing. Byleth then heard her voice as if lips poised to her ear; a foreboding whisper. "Do not linger here. For part of the hive has found you... Do you hear them buzzing in the dark?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's always been a little headcanon of mine that Sothis had a childlike form because Byleth was not a perfect vessel.<br/>Sorry for the delay on this one! Life has been... interesting recently XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth's senses returned in a blurred haze. It felt as though her body heat had fallen to her feet and dissipated into the cold stone, a strong sense of foreboding muffling her thoughts. The weight of what she had just experienced failed to settle, she tried to regain focus over the details as a clammy sweat trickled down her forehead.</p><p>"Lady Vestra?" a voice inquired.</p><p>She took a stifled breath, knowing where she was the moment it hit her lungs. She jolted her hand away from the throne, turning her head towards Samael.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows upon meeting her expression, "Are you alright?"</p><p>She did not respond, her gaze switching to all dark corners across the breadth of the crypt, desperately searching for something unseen.</p><p>Then she saw it; a muted flash of warp magic, a presence that lurked darker than the shadows.</p><p>The unmistakable glint of an arrowhead poised for release.</p><p>"Sam, get back!" She shouted, shoving the boy out of the way just as the whistle of an arrow screamed over the dull silence.</p><p>She felt the shock before the pain. With a cracking thud, the vibration of the impact danced across her chest as the projectile came to halt upon the bone of her upper arm. She cried out in agony and staggered down onto one knee. She heard the shouts of Flayn and Seteth behind the ringing of her ears, as well as the pressure of hands helping her up.</p><p>"Get behind the throne," Samael said with urgency, helping her to her feet.</p><p>There was little time to comprehend before her back was against the cold stone. She looked to the boy with wet eyes as he whipped out his blade, staying fiercely close to her side. Samael looked to be scanning the area with calm and calculating eyes, unflinching at the cries and sounds of steel on steel.</p><p>"Agarthans," he stated plainly.</p><p>“Flayn! Get behind me!” Seteth shouted over the chaos.</p><p>“I refuse! I will fight beside you!”</p><p>"You need to help Seteth and Flayn!" Byleth hissed. She couldn’t lose either of them now.</p><p>"I will not leave your side." There was another flash of magic and the sound of weapons clashing.</p><p>"That's an order, Sam!"</p><p>He frowned. "Very well. Stay here, My Lady," Samael warned through a steeled expression, leaving to join the fray.</p><p>
  <em>Be careful.</em>
</p><p>She yelped as she yanked out the arrow, her breaths heaving through a new wave of sickness. She held a shuddering hand to the wound, tendrils of healing magic flowing from her blood-wet fingers, struggling desperately to soothe the wracking pain.</p><p>It wasn't enough. She could do nought but meekly aid herself and beg for release. It was then that a new type of ache bloomed: frustration, disappointment… helplessness. She leant the back of her head against the throne, teeth clenching as she fruitlessly searched her spirit for a hidden well of magic. Her eyes were fixed to the wall ahead of her, watching it light up with fire magic and dancing shadows as the battle behind her raged.</p><p>
  <em>Useless.</em>
</p><p>Hiding whilst her allies fought in her stead. Downed by a simple arrow. Is this what her pride had wrought? She unsheathed the dagger from her side, clutching it in her good hand. She would be a hindrance if she joined them, but she wouldn't be going down without a fight if it came to it.</p><p>But to her surprise, she was met with silence. Magic was dense in the quiet air like humidity after a storm.</p><p>Footsteps clicked upon the steps and she was met with a friendly voice.</p><p>"Professor?!" Flayn said.</p><p>Byleth let out a breath of relief, pulling herself up to her feet. "I'm alright!"</p><p>"Thank the goddess!" She replied as she hurried to her side. Flayn immediately noticed the arrow wound, concerned fingertips searching for the entry point.</p><p>After the wound was closed, they made their way down the steps. She was a little shaky from the shock and blood loss, but otherwise without pain.</p><p>They approached the bodies of the Agarthans, three of them, unmoving upon the floor of the tomb, lifeless eyes concealed behind their hallmark masks. </p><p>"This was a warning," Samael said, kicking the leg of one of the dead. "If they intended to kill us, they would have sent many more."</p><p>"For what reason?" Seteth said behind a bloodied scowl.</p><p>"Likely so we'd send word back to Enbarr," he replied.</p><p>"That makes sense," Byleth said, "they may want to call attention away from the mission in Hrym. Think about it for a moment. If Hubert got wind of this, he would delay the mission and come to our aid."</p><p>"This must mean we have a traitor in our midst," Flayn said, concern clear on her face.</p><p>"They could be anyone, like with Tomas and Monica. We are well aware that there are Agarthan agents in our ranks, which is why they have always been a step ahead," Byleth replied.</p><p>"I suppose there is a certain light to this," Seteth said, "They are feeling pressure in regard to Hrym."</p><p>"Then we will not report this back. Not whilst the mission is underway. Understood?" Byleth said firmly. “That means you especially, Sam.”</p><p>“By your order,” he assured, bowing in response. </p><p>After composing themselves they collected the remaining crest stones before sealing the door shut with a ward. No one would know what happened, for a time at least.</p><p>  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Byleth had managed to slip away from the others whilst they were carefully arranging the ceremony, a task in mind that she desired to do alone. The unkempt grass tickled at her knees as she crouched down. </p><p><em>It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?</em> </p><p>She brushed her hand over the headstone, the moss and dirt that clung to the surface crumbling at her touch. She felt the ridges of their engraved names beneath her fingertips as she wiped away the grime.</p><p>
  <em>Sitri Eisner</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeralt Eisner</em>
</p><p>She exhaled a heavy breath and began to pull at the weeds, each one removed easing her sense of guilt somewhat. It hurt to find their resting place had suffered such neglect. Once she had cleared a large enough patch she placed down a bunch of flowers. Most of them wild, picked from the overgrown greenhouse. All the rarer blooms had died along with many others.</p><p>“I hope you are both happy. I’m sorry it took me so long to visit,” she whispered, holding her hands together in prayer. “I often wonder if you truly did come to me that day when I came close to death. I’d like to think so…” She felt a smile return to her face. “And so far, I have managed not to get stabbed… That is if arrows don’t count.” </p><p>A flash of warp magic broke her train of thought, her hand falling to her dagger before she knew who it was. </p><p>“Sam,” she said bluntly. She was certain he did not see her leave. "How did you find me?" </p><p>He was silent for a moment, contemplating her question with dreary eyes that refused to break her gaze. </p><p>"I am surprised Lord Vestra did not tell you," he said, turning his attention to the band upon her finger. "Your wedding ring. It is infused with tracking magic."</p><p>She felt her stomach turn, a visible wince on her face. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"I do not joke." </p><p>“I see,” she looked at the trinket with dull interest. A symbol of Hubert’s devotion indeed. Something she would never take off. He was as clever as he was infuriating. It seemed she was beginning to understand just how far her dear husband would go – noticing the fine weaves of silk that formed his little web of falsehoods. </p><p>“Please,” he said, catching her attention. “I ask that you keep me by your side, especially after what happened at the Holy Tomb.”</p><p>She nodded, perhaps she <em>had </em>put him in a precarious position by sneaking off.</p><p>“Very well. I’ll keep you close.”</p><p>"May I ask what it is you’re doing here?" Samael asked in innocent intrigue, eyes wandering over the memorial.</p><p>Byleth felt a sad smile pull at her lips. "I came to pay my respects to my parents."</p><p>Samael nodded, pulling down his ashen hood before keeling by her side. He assisted her in clearing the debris from the headstone for a short time. When the epitaph finally became legible, he stopped.</p><p>"Jeralt Eisner. So, this is where the Blade Breaker rests." </p><p>"You know of him?"</p><p>"Yes,” he replied, and to Byleth’s surprise, he continued. “I have spent a large part of my life listening from the shadows, you are both quite well known among the people. However fanciful those stories are I cannot say. I have the impression that he was quite the feared mercenary.”</p><p>“He was a good man,” she replied firmly.</p><p>“Of that, I have no doubt.” </p><p>“What of your parents?” She asked, interested to know more. He was quite the enigma and found herself curious to his past.</p><p>“I do not recall ever having them.” </p><p>“Ah,” she looked away with a grimace. “I’m… sorry to hear that.” </p><p>“No need, My Lady. Perhaps it is a good thing. It is hard to miss something I never had.”</p><p>She found it difficult to tell what was going through his head, but she found a certain humility in his words that set her more at ease.</p><p>"There is something I wished to do before meeting back with the others. Care to join me?” She asked.</p><p>He nodded and stood up, awaiting her lead. </p><p>Byleth got to her feet, dusting off the soil from her hands, “Alright, let’s go. It’s a certain room in the Cathedral I want to check out.” </p><p>“I… can warp us there if you want.”</p><p>“What happened to your concern over my waistline?” </p><p>He gave a wry smile, “Then we should not make a habit of it.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Samael winced internally. The headache that continually plagued him was ramping up, the pain had been so bad he hadn’t eaten in two days. It buzzed and drummed against his skull more fervently than usual. The silence was preferable when the discomfort was this bad.</p><p>Lady Vestra seemed to understand his desire for quiet though... mostly. She was curious, but not over-prying – less inclined to filling the balm of silence with meaningless chatter. A contrast to his associates who would badger on and on until he had to leave them to their spewing drivel. But, strangely, he wanted to speak with her. She had an aura about her that drew him in kicking and screaming and he knew not how to deal with it. </p><p>She seemed to be lost in thought as they walked down the stone corridors. He did not enquire as to the reason behind this little venture, but he was curious nonetheless. She was quite an interesting person, the stories she had shared on their journey to the monastery said as much. He fidgeted, picking the dirt from under his fingernails. Surroundings like this required little concentration on his part, no nooks for anyone untoward to hide – just forwards, and behind. </p><p>He was quite surprised when he broke the comfortable silence of his own accord.</p><p>"You are a good person," he admitted. He meant well, but even so; the tone of his voice betrayed him. Lord Vestra had warned him not to squander his voice when it came to speaking with her. In truth, Sam was not supposed to be sharing any idle chatter whatsoever. But he found it difficult to treat her with the same stone-walled manner that he did with the others. </p><p>"I… thank you.” Her response seemed genuine enough, if not a touch astonished.  </p><p>He felt the need to elaborate. "You took an arrow meant for me, and I thank you. However, I must beg of you, do not do such a thing ever again. I am in <em>your </em>service, My Lady. It is not the other way around."</p><p>Her actions had rattled him somewhat, never had someone done such a thing on his behalf. He cared not to think of the punishment his lord would serve him once he found out about that mishap. </p><p>“Think nothing of it, and we will keep it between us, I promise you.”</p><p>“I still do not understand<em> why</em>. I am a servant, and I’ve been rather discourteous.”</p><p>"I don't see you as discourteous… perhaps a little misunderstood. It's clear that you mean well," she replied with that knowing smile.</p><p>He felt his chest tighten, not quite knowing how to express himself properly. "I have come to appreciate your company."</p><p>"You're rather cute."</p><p>"Perhaps I spoke too soon."</p><p>Her sly giggle at his response almost brought a grin to his face.</p><p>“It’s right in here,” she said, pushing open the large wooden door. </p><p>He looked to the dusty brass placard that read in bold letters: Prof. Hanneman. It was a name he had not heard before. </p><p>“What is it you’re looking for?” He asked, eyes scanning the dishevelled room. Papers and books covered almost every surface. </p><p>Dark. Cold. Sharp. He felt another thud of pain wrack his mind; he hid the wince. He joined her as she approached the pedestal in the centre of the room, pushing away the parchment and scrolls upon its surface. </p><p>“This,” she said as she fed magic into it, presumably to give it power. “It is a device used to detect crests.” </p><p>“I see.” He was under the impression that she had lost her crest, from what he had overheard from Lord Vestra. Then why was she here? He cared not to overthink it, instead deciding to watch her closely.</p><p>Shards of purple light glimmered when Lady Vestra placed her wrist over the pedestal. They flittered and fizzled as if trying to take form before failing. It was an intriguing device, similar to the one that – no, he did not wish to think upon it. </p><p>“Perhaps it is broken…” She sighed; her disappointment palpable. “I’ve done everything Hanneman instructed me to by the letter.” </p><p>“Allow me to try,” He replied. “I have a crest, so it should determine if the machine works.” His Lord would likely hold disdain for his actions, but he suggested it purely out of his desire to assist her. </p><p>He saw her visibly wince when the crest took form. </p><p>"The crest of flames," she whispered. He watched as she hovered her fingers over the flickering symbol. He could not place her reaction, falling somewhere between horror and fascination. </p><p>"Indeed, though it is only a minor crest," he replied, pulling his hand back, allowing the apparition to fade.</p><p>"How… how is that possible?" Those eyes, stern and blue, watching him intently. She took a step closer and he stood his ground. This was the reaction he was used to, being an item of interest – of discontent. Being what he was, perhaps that was all he was worth… To think he let himself give in to the fleeting kindness she offered. </p><p>"I - I do not know," he replied firmly, defences back up. </p><p>He jumped a little as she clutched either side of his arms. "Who are you?"</p><p>The question made him pause for breath. He broke eye contact. "I do not know."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>He pulled free of her grip with a quick twist, taking a solid step back. “I will show you.” He flipped his cloak to the side, pulling up the fabric of his sleeve. He did not look at his arm, only her reaction. He knew how it looked, scarred with wounds too perfect to be from battle. Surgical and precise. "I was an experiment. At least, that's what they called me before I was given a name."</p><p>She went to touch his arm, but he jolted. "The Agarthans? Did they do this to you?" she said with a frown, anger and distaste nipping at her words.</p><p>The bile rose in his throat at the mention of them. It seemed she was privy to their horrendous and inhumane practices. </p><p>"You are quite astute, My Lady. Yes."</p><p>Her eyes widened and her anger faded, her words came gentle and subdued. "By the goddess. The suffering you must have endured…"</p><p>He weakened at that sentiment, words failing him. Compassion was not something personally known, nor had he ever expected it. </p><p>He froze when her arms surrounded him. </p><p>For a moment he felt like a caged animal, every nerve in his body screaming to be free. But it passed as quickly as it had started. His fight diminished and he weakly hugged her in return. </p><p>"I’m alright, Lady Vestra," he said into her cloak as she held him close. He could not put the feeling into a coherent thought, he had not experienced it before. It was warm and soothing, something he had never realised he yearned for. It felt like shelter. Perhaps giving into such kindness was worth it, even if such a thing as delicate and fleeting. And for a brief moment, he felt no pain. </p><p>“We should leave,” she said, breaking away. “Let’s get something to eat and meet up with the others.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this, I felt the need to build Sam's character a little more.<br/>It will all come together! I promise you! <br/>Thank you for reading, I'd love to know your thoughts! &lt;3<br/>\o/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The licks of flames burned and danced upon the raging pyre. The shapes of the sword and axe could barely be seen, outlined by creeping embers devouring their contours. The fire had started to roar with an intense red hue as the weapons caught flame, saturating the surrounding stone walls in scarlet light. A gust of high wind blew through the goddess tower, billowing the inferno so it burned even stronger and brighter. </p><p>Byleth felt the heat upon her cheeks as she sat with her back against a nearby wall, her head resting upon Seteth’s shoulder as they both watched in morbid silence. It was as if they were witnessing the end of an era - of a legend. Would this moment be recorded in history? Or would they scatter the ashes without a word, allowing the myth to fade with time? It remained to be seen. </p><p>A whole manner of thoughts swam through her mind, akin to the flames, flickering and erratic. What was supposed to be a simple mission had already turned sour. She scarcely wanted to admit, but Hubert was right – trouble did indeed seek her out. Even though it had only been a day, the prospect of not seeing him for a while made her ache, her desire to have his touch was haunting. Even after uncovering more of the man’s deceit, she could not help but miss him dearly. </p><p>Samael and Flayn were sitting close by, sat together at the top of the goddess tower, feet dangling over the darkness below. They were mostly sat in silence, every so often Flayn would attempt to have a conversation with him, but it would be quickly shut down. Flayn would then get discouraged and sit in quiet again, though she did not seem to mind. If anything, she was taking it as a challenge to have him open up to her. </p><p>Byleth heard Flayn speak up again, and this time she listened through the fiery ambience. </p><p>"Now that I have had a good look at you, you are actually rather cute, Samael. The firelight brings out the colour of your eyes!" Flayn said, dimples forming along with her bright smile.</p><p>"I find your exuberance quite annoying, Flayn," Sam replied without missing a beat. Even though this was how their interactions had gone thus far, he had made no attempt to leave her company.</p><p>"That is no way to speak to a lady!" Flayn replied, flailing her arms.</p><p>"Then I shall not speak." </p><p>Byleth felt a wry smile upon her lips, they seemed to be getting along better than expected. Her eyes lingered on the boy for a moment. When he had returned her embrace earlier that day, it was like they had formed a connection of sorts. She could not shake the innate feeling of worry and concern she felt for him – like a fierce desire to protect him. Perhaps it was because she saw a part of herself in him. Raised to fight at a young age, the lack of emotion, the inability to express himself properly. She knew exactly how it felt. The revelation of him having the crest of flames came as a surprise, but that was quickly overshadowed by his admittance to being experimented on by the Agarthans. Had he gone through the same torture as Edelgard? Her fists clenched at the thought. She would likely ask him more questions in time, but for now, she could not bring herself to. </p><p>She felt Seteth shift a little, and it caught her attention, feeling his breath against her ear as he whispered.</p><p>“That is curious… I believe this may be the first time Flayn has failed to charm someone.” It was the first he had spoken in a while. It seemed his sombre demeanour was beginning to lift. </p><p>“She has definitely met her match,” she replied in a hushed voice, low enough so the others would not overhear.</p><p>“That she has,” he said, watching them for a long moment. “He is a skilled fighter, that boy. I find myself wondering about his upbringing. To be so proficient at a young age… it is a clear indication that he has had an abnormal childhood.” </p><p>She exhaled a deep breath. “I wouldn’t even know what to class as ‘normal’ anymore.”</p><p>She had decided to keep Sam’s past to herself, Seteth did not seem to be aware of the crest experiments done by the Agarthans. Perhaps this was something else best lost to history. </p><p>“Hm. You have a good point. Incidentally, I thought the same about you when we first met. Being raised as a mercenary was unusual, I attributed your prior taciturn character to such an upbringing." He leant his head back against the wall, "I am glad you recovered your emotions – even if they are directed at a certain unsavoury individual."</p><p>She huffed a weak laugh. "That <em>unsavoury individual</em> did save Flayn's life – surely you must see that."</p><p>He gave a terse sigh. “I do. But the emotions I felt at that moment refuse to leave me. I had honestly thought he had killed her – there was no doubt in my mind. Once you have lived as long as I have, the days flow by much faster. It takes longer for time to obscure the memories, from your perspective anyway."</p><p>“I hope you can forgive him in time,” she replied, head still pressed against his shoulder for comfort. “I cannot imagine how difficult this is for you, your whole way of life has changed – everything you worked towards…”</p><p>“In honesty, I am relieved.” His green eyes flickered with the fire as he watched the weapons slowly disintegrate. “Rhea could not let them go. It is better this way. At least now, Sothis may find a semblance of peace.” </p><p>Upon mention of the goddess’s name, she felt the quiet words slip from her mouth. “I spoke with her, with Sothis.”</p><p>Seteth shifted and turned to face her, the warmth of his shoulder leaving her. His brow knitted in concern, and his eyes denoting a deep apprehension. </p><p>“When?” His voice was serious but pleading. </p><p>“The moment I touched the throne before we were attacked.” </p><p>“By the goddess,” he breathed, “you received a revelation. What did she tell you?” </p><p>“Her presence still lingers, though she is not the same as she was before.” Byleth went on to share the details, the conversation she had with Sothis still fresh in her mind. She made sure the others could not overhear. “I thought it unfeasible,” she added, “but she came to me all the same… What did she mean, a shard remained?”</p><p>Seteth paused, deep in thought. “I have a theory. Coincidentally, it has been on my mind since we reunited. I had not found the appropriate moment to ask the question until now.” </p><p>“Please, go ahead.” </p><p>“Your child… was it conceived before the battle with Rhea? Whilst you still possessed the power of the goddess?” </p><p>Sothis’ words rang heavy in her mind<em>, ‘To think, you would come here and touch this very throne before our connection was severed.’</em></p><p>Had the goddess known? </p><p>“You think…” She paused, trying to make sense of it, and a wave of horror trickled down her spine. It wasn’t over. "You think my child may be a new vessel for Sothis? I never even considered the possibility."</p><p>"I cannot say with any certainty. But if your child has even a shard of the goddess's power, she would become a target – especially by those who cannot accept the fall of the church. It would be prudent to be prepared for such a scenario."</p><p>“Not just those affiliated with the church.” She replied, giving him a warning. “This stays between us. If those in shadows found out about this…” Her hand fell over her stomach. <em>Sweet, innocent child that knows nothing of the world, would you live a normal life? </em></p><p>“You have my word,” he said as he pulled her in for a chaste embrace. “You are like a second daughter to me, Byleth. I would never do anything to put you in jeopardy, you or your child.” </p><p>“Thank you, Seteth. And the Empire will protect you both, I swear it.” </p><p>They stayed like that until the weapons had surrendered to the fire. After it had died out, Flayn sent the ashes into the air with a burst of wind magic. Though, what should have been a ceremonious end to the goddess was tainted. It seemed this was far from over.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>1 week later</em>
</p><p>Another slow morning was beginning to pass, giving way to the afternoon sun which travelled sluggishly through the sky. Its rays filtered through the windows and billowing drapes to the archbishop’s quarters, providing Byleth with sufficient light as she languished over the guard compositions for the monastery. There had been no signs of Agarthan activity since the attack the week prior. Even so, she made sure patrols covered all areas at all times. The other recovered relics had been received and burned. All that remained were a scarce few which had not yet been found during the great war.</p><p>She had visited the holy tomb on a few occasions since, but the throne sat cold and silent each time.</p><p>A familiar aura of magic sat heavy in the air. She raised her head from her work to be greeted by a flash of violet light. She did not flinch as Samael appeared by her side, quite used to the boy’s unexpected interruptions by this point. </p><p>“Lady Vestra, I received a raven for you,” he said, handing her the rolled-up parchment. </p><p>“Thank you,” she replied in a weary voice, running her fingers through her hair, tiredness clear on her face. She took the scroll and flipped it to identify the seal. </p><p>House Vestra’s seal. </p><p>She felt her breath catch before exhaling in vibrant relief. It was the first time she had heard from her husband since he had departed for the mission in Hrym. She broke the wax seal and unravelled it, greeted by an illegible text. </p><p>“A private cypher,” Sam said as if thinking out loud, dreary eyes falling over the strange symbols and words. </p><p>“Yes, just between me and him,” Byleth replied with a weak smile. “He made me memorise it. What an exciting two days <em>that</em> was.” </p><p>As she began decoding the message on a fresh piece of parchment, Sam walked over to the sofa. He set himself down on the makeshift bed he had built for himself, respectfully out of sight of the letter. Since the attack on the Holy Tomb, he had scarcely left her side, even insisting on sleeping in the same room. not that he slept much. She often found him sat on the balcony listening to the silence.</p><p>"I am glad my lord has returned from his mission unscathed," he said as he fiddled with the loose threads on his quilt.</p><p>Byleth arched an eyebrow but allowed a warm smile to light up her face. She halted the scratching of quill on paper. "Hm. I still cannot tell if you admire the man or fear him,” she half-teased.</p><p>"I would say it is closer to the former. He has taught me a lot; I dare not think about my fate had he not taken me into his service... However strict his methods, I respect him."</p><p>“Is he the one who taught you magic?” She asked.</p><p>“Indeed. Now, if you will excuse me, My Lady. I should get back to work.” He stood to walk out but halted with a flinch, pulling a hand up to cradle his head. </p><p>“Are the headaches getting worse?” she asked, rising from her chair. He had mentioned that he was frequented by them. What she has misinterpreted as irritation in the past turned out to be him dealing with the pain.</p><p>“Do not worry yourself over me.” </p><p>"You really shouldn't overwork yourself, Sam. You've hardly slept in the last few days, are you not exhausted?"</p><p>He looked away as he raked a few fingers through his hair. "I am fine. I know my limits."</p><p>"Would you at least like some coffee?"</p><p>"Thank you, My Lady, but I will decline. I do not care for it. May I also point out that you are rather overworked yourself."</p><p>“We make quite the pair, don’t we?” She said, returning to work on the cypher. “Stay a little while longer, I’d appreciate the company. I’ll accompany you to the infirmary after this – get you something for the pain.” </p><p>“Very well,” he replied without protest, sitting back upon the sofa. </p><p>She read the letter as she deciphered it: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Byleth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mission in Hyrm was a success by most accounts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Javelins of Light have been recovered and neutralised, yet there is still no sign of Thales. It seems he has slipped through the net yet again. With any luck, certain interrogations will shed some light onto his whereabouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I request that you send me a full report of your activities. Including your reason for staying at Garreg Mach this long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can envisage my disappointment at not having my dear wife receive me upon my return to Enbarr.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your husband</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She smiled into the back of her hand before burning the note in a flash of fire from her palm. The ashes fell silently onto the desk and she felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders. </p><p>He was safe. </p><p>She felt the faintest of tears prick at her eyes through the relief. All the anxiety and worry she had held over the past week falling mute. </p><p>“Perhaps it is time to inform them of the events of the past week.” She said as she wiped her eyes, noticing Sam shift uncomfortably at the mention of it. “Do not worry, I’ll be sure to vindicate your actions in not reporting sooner.” </p><p>“I still do not care to imagine his reaction,” he replied as he brushed his hair with his fingers. Byleth grimaced as they repeatedly got stuck in the bird’s nest of tangles. His hair was long and seldom brushed. </p><p>“Allow me to cut your hair,” she said as she began searching the desk drawer for a pair of scissors. </p><p>“No. Lady Vestra, that won’t be necessary.” </p><p>“Oh, but I insist,” she said, “surely it would be more practical to have your hair shorter.”</p><p>He watched her for a stoic moment, clearly without an argument. He seemed defeated. “Fine. I suppose there’s no fighting against you when you are this persistent.” </p><p>She flashed a mischievous smile and gestured to her chair as she stood. Sam strode wearily towards the chair as if it were an executioner’s block. </p><p>She started on one side and made her way around his head. He sat perfectly still as if the scissors were a creeping viper ready to strike at any moment. As she snipped away the long strands at the back of his neck, she noticed even more surgical scars, running down the spine. She swallowed the anger, but the dull tightness in her stomach remained. What exactly had this boy endured? She rounded to the other side, ready to cut the other part of his fringe when she stopped. He looked the spitting image of Hubert. </p><p>"Hmm," she hummed, trying to lighten up the mood. No doubt Sam knew what she’d seen. She grabbed the hand mirror from her desk, handing it to him. His eyes lit up when he saw his new haircut, eyes wide and what appeared to be a small smile. "You look just like a small version of him like that," she added.</p><p>She went to even out the other side when she felt the back of his hand push against her wrist. "I would like to keep it like this… if it is no trouble."</p><p>"You idolise him, don't you?"</p><p>"Lady Vestra… please don't," he mumbled.</p><p>She laughed sweetly before ruffling his hair. "Alright, we'll keep it like that then."</p><p>"… Thank you."</p><p>After cleaning up the hair, she took her place back at the desk. It did not take long for her to write up the brief report. She only hoped that Hubert wouldn’t overreact to the news, though she would find out soon enough when she received a raven back within a few hours. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The evening was beginning to set in over Garreg Mach, the grounds nestled in a veil of quiet as Byleth and Sam made their way back to the archbishop’s quarters. She had still not received a raven back for Hubert, but that rumination was quickly answered when a soldier caught up to them in a fluster. </p><p>“Lady Vestra!” he said, catching his breath, “Lord Vestra has arrived in the courtyard, he has requested your presence immediately.” </p><p>“What?” she replied, dumbstruck. “That must mean he arrived by Wyvern,” she mused out loud. </p><p>“I will take us there,” Sam said before the lull of warp magic whitened her vision. </p><p>She felt her feet upon the hard ground again, swallowing nausea. “Please, Sam, give me more warning before doing that in future,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. From what she could tell, the courtyard had turned in to a loud and ordered chaos. </p><p>“Apologies, I may have been over-eager.” He flinched when he realised what he had just said, quickly changing the subject, “arriving on Wyvern… you mentioned he was afraid of heights.” </p><p>“He is. Unless that was a lie as well.” She griped. </p><p>“I doubt it,” he said with a devious smirk, pointing discreetly in Hubert’s direction. </p><p>Hubert was already dolling out orders to the guards, his hair was wild, skin pale as snowfall on a grave. Her heart beat like a drum upon the sight of him, legs moving of their own accord, desperate to bridge the gap between them. When their eyes met his orders halted and he strode over, meeting her halfway. </p><p>When they met, she all but collapsed into his arms and he held her tighter than she had ever felt. </p><p>"I've missed you," she whimpered into his coat, trying to keep a modicum of composure. The scent of his hair and the warmth of his embrace, it was as if a flower had bloomed in her mind and she could not help but smile brightly. </p><p>"Are you in good health? You did not get injured, did you?" he said in a deep voice, whispering into her ear, unwilling to break away from her. </p><p>“Please, don’t concern yourself, I’m fine… we’re fine.” </p><p>"I should not have allowed you to leave without me."</p><p>"Still in one piece, aren't I?" she replied, trying to lighten his mood.</p><p>"That is not the point."</p><p>"I heard you rushed here on the back of a Wyvern."</p><p>"Some feelings are stronger than mere phobias… especially when it concerns you and our child."</p><p>He then looked past her towards Samael who was stood a few steps back.</p><p>"I – wait – why does the boy have the same haircut as me? … Never mind. I do not want to know." He shook his head before quickly changing the subject. "You are dismissed, Samael. Your naivety and lack of foresight disturbs me somewhat. Perhaps you're not as suitable as I previously thought. We will speak later on the reason why you withheld information from me."</p><p>"Don’t be hard on him, that was my decision,” she warned before grabbing his hand. “Walk with me, there is a lot I wish to discuss with you."</p><p>"Judging by your tone this will not end well for me."</p><p>"Such a pessimist," she teased.</p><p>On their way to Henneman’s office, they discussed much, mostly revolving around the mission in Hyrm and the attack on the holy tomb. Though their conversation sombre they never once let go of each other’s hand. As they entered the room Hubert shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>"Test this for me. You do not bear a crest," she asked, gesturing to the machine. </p><p>"Neither do you,” he replied bluntly, clearly at a miss to the purpose of such an act. </p><p>"Humour me."</p><p>He exhaled briskly and placed his hand over the device.</p><p>“Nothing, as expected. Care to tell me what this is about?”</p><p>She did not reply, instead, placing her hand over the pedestal. The orbs of light gathered and flickered, just as before, barely able to take shape. At first, she thought it was an error with the machine, but that was not the case. A semblance of a crest remained inside her; she was sure of it. </p><p>“How is that possible?” he asked.</p><p>“It would seem our dear child has a crest,” she replied.</p><p>“Who else knows of this?”</p><p>“Only Seteth.”</p><p>“Good. Then we should keep it that way.” </p><p>“There is also another matter I wanted to bring up with you.” </p><p>He watched in silence, awaiting her question.</p><p>The conversation with Sothis was on the tip of her tongue, yet another curiosity tugged at her mind, begging to be answered.</p><p>“Sam has a minor crest of flames,” she said, watching him for any sort of waver. </p><p>His eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair. The silence was heavy, only broken by the soothing hum of the crest apparatus. “Yes, I am aware of that detail about him. I presume you want to know how he attained it.” </p><p>“He was experimented on, by the Agarthans… like Edelgard was, he told me as much.” </p><p>“That isn’t the full truth, he did not need to be implanted with a crest, as Lady Edelgard did. As much as it pains me to tell you the reality of the situation, I believe you deserve to know. I only hope you forgive me for keeping it from you for so long.”</p><p>It was Byleth’s turn to be silent. She felt her heart pulse in her ears. </p><p>“Lady Edelgard is Samael’s mother,” he said frankly, daring not to meet her gaze. </p><p>“How is that possible?” she whispered, “It makes no sense, the age difference between them alone -” she stopped when a wave of nausea bit at her throat, she placed a clammy hand on her forehead as the realisation sank in. “You… you’re his father, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Yes,” he replied under his breath. </p><p>“By the goddess,” she mumbled as she felt her legs weaken. Hubert caught her with an arm around her waist. He took her over to a nearby sofa, pushing all the paperwork to the floor to clear a seat. She sat in quiet for a moment, trying to make sense of it all. </p><p>“Care to explain this to me?” she breathed. </p><p>“We do not know the true reason why – only speculation and what shreds of truth we managed to uncover. I believe it began as an Agarthan experiment to see if implanted crests could be inherited. With Edelgard too young to bear children at the time, they had to resort to other methods. Whether or not they used surrogates or other procedures is unknown to us.” He looked defeated as she pushed another stack of documents away, sitting beside her. “Why they decided to involve me in it all is still up for conjecture. Perhaps they needed someone of crestless blood to prevent interference… what we know for certain is that they intended to use the child a means to control us.” </p><p>She sat wide-eyed, willing him to continue.</p><p>“Thales made Samael’s existence known to us shortly after Lady Edelgard was crowned Emperor. She disowned the boy without a second thought, fully aware that he would possibly be culled or relegated to further experiments… I followed suit.”</p><p>“You sent him back?! To be tortured or worse!?” she replied, voice raised. Her jaw clenched as she tried to choke back the tears. </p><p>“However heartless, it was necessary.”</p><p>“Is that how you justify everything he has been through? A mere necessity?! Surely, you’ve seen those scars on him! what did they do to him?”</p><p>“I do not know,” he replied bitterly, voice shaking through the anger. “Why do you think I brought him into my service? I tried to keep him safe. It was the only way I could without it raising questions.” </p><p>“How long has he been an agent of yours?” She asked bluntly.</p><p>“Three years. He was given as a gift to assist in the war effort. I presumed they couldn’t bring themselves to kill him, given how powerful the crest is, even a minor one. However valuable, they never came back for him after the war was won. Perhaps they had exhausted their use for him, the full answer is, we are unsure.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asked. Her heart bled for the young boy, some primal part of her needed to shield him. She couldn’t help but give in to it.</p><p>“We had no intention to. The fewer people who know the better.”</p><p>“I always wondered why you had doubts about being a good father. Now I know,” she seethed, standing on shaky legs. “We are protecting him.”</p><p>“Byleth -”</p><p>“You swore that you wouldn’t become like your father!”</p><p>“This is entirely different!” he spat.</p><p>“Really? How so?” she asked, “However capable, he is a <em>child</em>, Hubert. Your child, just as much as this one. Should I fear that you may relegate my child into forced vassalage as well?”</p><p>“Perish the thought – I would never do that to our child.”</p><p>“How is Sam any different?”</p><p>“I could not be seen to provide him with preferential treatment. I assigned him to you because it was safer, it was the most I could do for him.” </p><p>“It can’t go on like this, he has suffered enough. You said it yourself: the Agarthans never came back for him. Even if they did, they won’t get far within Enbarr.”</p><p>“What will you have me do?” He asked, his demeanour softening.  </p><p>“Release him from your service and let him choose his own path.” She said, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.</p><p>It was a tense moment, neither breaking eye contact.</p><p>He placed a hand on hers.</p><p>“If I do this for you…” he said, voice lowered in warning, “you must not divulge his heritage… to anyone. Is that clear?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long, thank you for being patient T_T<br/>Next chapter will be out sooner, gonna drop the bomb again, hope you're ready &gt;.&lt;<br/>Hope you enjoyed this one :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're having a lovely day :)<br/>Enjoy the family fluff :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>4 months later</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"How can you say that, Hubert?" Byleth beamed, pinching and squishing Samael's cheeks from behind his chair. "He's just so cute!"</p><p>"Please, mother, I beseech you. Cease this nonsense," Sam replied, voice muffled and deadpan, delicately attempting to pry her fingers from his face.</p><p>They both immediately froze when Hubert snorted a laugh, their eyes fixed upon the man. He stood from the other side of the dining table, bringing a hand to his mouth in surprise.</p><p>"I… please excuse me," he mumbled in shame, heading towards the stairs in a restrained dash.</p><p>Byleth followed Hubert with her eyes until he fell out of view at the top of the steps.</p><p>"I am still not used to hearing him laugh. At least, not in a menacing way," Samael spoke evenly once Byleth relinquished his cheeks.</p><p>"He still does that? At work?" She asked with a wry smile.</p><p>"He did on occasion, yes," Sam replied with a childish grin.</p><p>She giggled to herself and started to collect the plates from the table. They had fallen into a pleasant routine over the last few months. A quaint family unit. When Hubert relinquished Samael of his duties and asked him what he wanted, the boy immediately wished to swear his vassalage to her. Instead, she decided to adopt him into their family.</p><p>Sam stood from his chair and reached over to grab his empty plate. "Please, let me assist you."</p><p>"I can handle it. Stop fussing over me," she said, swatting his hand away and ruffling his raven black hair. He quickly retreated and landed back on his chair. "Let me take care of this, just concentrate on writing your letter."</p><p>"If you insist," he replied, pulling the inkwell and half-written letter from the middle of the table, previously discarded in favour of breakfast. His lavender eyes read through the words he had already written, a thoughtful look upon his face. He picked up his quill, twiddling it as he pondered.</p><p>The chill of the encroaching Adrestian winter crept across her body. She shuddered, watching the heavy snowfall through the bay window, the wind chime outside motionless in the frigid, still air. She rubbed the raised hairs on her arms before returning to wash the dishes.</p><p>"We should take a trip to Garreg Mach after your sister is born, I bet you'd love to see Flayn again," she mused out loud.</p><p>They had not been back to Garreg Mach since that fateful visit. Seteth and Flayn decided they wished to remain there, with Edelgard's blessing, to restore the Monastery. Not as a place of worship, but a centre of education. The two of them had considered it home, much as Byleth had. Perhaps one day she could return there for good and teach again - a daydream she continued to hold onto.</p><p>"No, it is easier this way – Flayn cannot pester me by raven," Sam replied after a moment's thought.</p><p>She huffed a laugh. "It's difficult to tell if you two get along or not."</p><p>"I like her writing, it is pleasing. Though I find her to be rather… boisterous in person."</p><p>Flayn and Sam had managed to tolerate each other by the end of their visit all those months back, and, conceding to Flayn's niggling, he agreed to become her pen pal. Byleth found it rather adorable; Sam's face would always faintly light up whenever he received her letters.</p><p>"She is pretty though, right?" she teased.</p><p>Sam glanced over his shoulder to shoot her a disappointed look. He made a disgusted noise and returned to carefully scribing his letter.</p><p>Byleth smirked to herself and dried her hands, heading towards the stairs.</p><p>"I'm going to make sure Hubert hasn't hung himself from the rafters," she said dramatically, making her way up to seek him out.</p><p>He was stood in the master bedroom, buttoning up his waistcoat in the full-length mirror. She watched him for a short moment, leaning on the doorframe with an amused look on her face.</p><p>"It's rude to stare," he said with a reserved smile, not turning to acknowledge her.</p><p>"Can you blame me? It is the curse of having a handsome man for a husband." A flutter of delight captured her heart when she noticed his cheeks reddening at her words.</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair and finally switched his brooding gaze to her. "Did you seek me out just to torment me further?" he muttered.</p><p>"Maybe… a little bird told me you still do your evil laugh at work," she replied.</p><p>He sighed. "That little bird may be stoic, but surely you can discern when he is telling tales."</p><p>"I will believe what I want to believe," she giggled.</p><p>"I gave up arguing with you a long time ago. It is pointless," he walked over, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear, a humoured expression clear on his face when she turned her sights away bashfully. "Have you made your mind up on what you wanted to do today?"</p><p>"How about we go to the markets?"</p><p>"We are not going to the markets. You fainted last time we went."</p><p>"I'm feeling better today…"</p><p>"Out of the question."</p><p>"You <em>just </em>said you'd given up arguing with me."</p><p>"This is <em>not</em> an argument. I am merely stating the facts."</p><p>"Yes… but if I don't have the fortitude for a simple trip how can I possibly…" her words trailed off. Her health had waned as her pregnancy progressed, and now just a week from giving birth she found the doubt creeping in. Worries that she would share the same fate as her mother nestled firmly in the back of her mind, a morbid afterthought.</p><p>"Listen to me," he said, placing his hands on her arms. "We have the best healers in all of Adrestia here – and you are strong. You will give birth to our daughter and we will continue as a family, of that, I have no doubt."</p><p>Hubert must have noticed the goosebumps that riddled her skin. He broke away, heading towards the dresser. He pulled out a knitted shawl before returning and placing it tenderly over her shoulders.</p><p>“Thank you.” She placed a warm kiss upon his cheek. "We should tell him about her, it would save confusion later down the line," she said as she tied the shawl, changing the subject. Lingering on her potential demise was putting a damper on her good mood. She placed a gentle hand on her stomach. Not only was Linhardt able to confirm their child had a crest, but also her gender. Her child did indeed have the major crest of flames, giving further fuel to their theory that she hosted a part of the goddess.</p><p>"Very well, we can tell him. You're not wrong."</p><p>"Alright. And I concede on the markets… the garden then," Byleth replied, "perhaps you can both help me with the plants."</p><p>"What monstrosities have you planted in the garden that require tending in the winter?" Hubert grimaced. </p><p>She giggled. "Some of the more delicate ones need extra care to make it through."</p><p>He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Fine, the garden it is."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert made his way back downstairs after slipping on his coat, followed closely by Byleth.</p><p>"Are you willing to assist us in the garden, Samael?" he asked as the boy came into view, still sitting at the table.</p><p>"Y-Yes," he stuttered, muffled as he buried his face into his hands. He seemed to be doubled over in pain.</p><p>"The headaches still plague you?" Hubert said as he walked to his side, rhetorically, pity in his voice. The persistent guilt he felt for the boy's condition simmered well below the surface, refusing to materialise in anything other than a clenched ball of thorns in his stomach. He blamed himself. He should not have disowned him and sent him back with Thales, he realised that now. Samael's headaches were a painful reminder of his short-sightedness and cruelty, a punishment he had to live and witness each day.</p><p>Hubert exhaled briskly, kneeling next to him, placing two fingertips to Samael's forehead. The barest of healing magic he had learned sparking to life in bright golden light. It was strange, when Samael's headaches got this bad it was almost as if he could see straight through his eyes. Like they had a transparent quality to them. Goddess knows that they had done to him in Shambhala.</p><p>He lingered on the spell, only breaking away when Samael's body relaxed a little.</p><p>"Better?" Hubert asked.</p><p>"Yes. My thanks," he replied, finding his footing on the wooden floor.</p><p>Hubert stood, placing a tentative hand on Samael's head – a small hint of affection. "Notify me if it gets bad. I do not want you to suffer… you are my son after all." He did not say it often, but enough to leave an impact when it met the boy's ears. There was always a strange sense of irony attached to the sentiment… Samael had no idea he was his biological father.</p><p>Before Samael could respond Byleth pounced on him from behind, pushing a warm knitted hat over his head so that it covered his eyes. The boy hardly reacted, instead, tucking the hat up so he could see, pushing away his bangs that were now flat against his face.</p><p>"It's cold out!" Byleth said, trying to contain her mischievous demeanour.</p><p>Hubert smirked and walked over to the windowed sliding door, watching the fluffy snow fall noiselessly outside. He gave a moment to appreciate the warmth of their marital home, not entirely keen on spending one of his rare free days trudging around in the cold.</p><p>His eyes fell back on his wife who had appeared at his side, tugging something woollen onto his bare hand. He brought up his hand to inspect her handiwork, eyes narrowing.</p><p>"I am not wearing mittens," he stated, taking the second from Byleth as she attempted to shimmy it up his other hand. He had to admit that they were warm, cosy in fact. But he would not be seen dead wearing such ridiculous things.</p><p>"Really? I think they suit you." She held out his usual leather gloves and sighed. "You can't blame me for trying."</p><p>"The boy should wear them," Hubert said, referring to the mittens.</p><p>Sam shifted uncomfortably as he pulled on his coat, "Perhaps not… surely it would be inefficient to garden without the use of my fingers."</p><p>Annoyed that Samael had a better excuse, he yanked the mittens off and placed them on the side table. After fitting his leather gloves, he opened the sliding door and the three of them headed out. Their boots crunched upon the freshly fallen snow as they made their way down the large garden.</p><p>Hubert stopped, the tweeting of birds grabbing his attention. </p><p>"Those strange birds that nest in the winter…" Hubert mentioned, his breath visible in the frigid air, green eyes listlessly fixed upon the nest that chirped and whistled in the leafless tree.</p><p>"I saw a hawk snatch one of the chicks yesterday…” Samael said, “It swooped down, and then the baby bird was gone. I wish I could have done something to prevent it, but I had no time to react."</p><p>Hubert gave a short, dark chuckle. "Perhaps it is deserved for having offspring during desperate times."</p><p>"Hubert!" Byleth scolded with a smile as nudged him with her elbow. She turned her attention back to Samael. "It seems cruel, but that’s just the way of things I suppose."</p><p>"It does not make it any less upsetting," Samael replied with little expression.</p><p>"A seasoned assassin grieving over a bird? How peculiar," Hubert said in a derisive tone.</p><p>"I never took any joy in my work. I suppose I was the hawk, in a way. Doing what I must to survive,” he replied.</p><p>"But now you're my baby bird," Byleth said affectionately, pulling Samael in for a saccharine hug. The boy gave little resistance, and oddly, Hubert found it quite… adorable.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh. I'm going soft and it's sickening. </em>
</p><p>“There is something I’d like to speak to you about, Sam,” Byleth said as she released him from her embrace.</p><p>Samael watched her curiously, awaiting her words. </p><p>"After your sister is born, we will be moving back into the palace, where it is safe… from any hawks."</p><p>"That is understandable."</p><p>"Do you not want to know the reason?"</p><p>"I presume it is because she could be a target, given your social standings."</p><p>Hubert narrowed his eyes. Bizarre to think that the boy had a higher status than either of them. Technically a Prince, by blood, next in line to the throne of the Adrestian Empire. That little secret wouldn’t see the light of day, not if he could help it.</p><p>"Not quite…" Byleth replied.</p><p>Hubert's eyes wandered over her caring smile and he felt the cold lessen. He listened to their conversation, sights meandering back to the birds in the nest. Enjoying the afterglow of his darling wife's radiance.</p><p>"Dare I ask?" Sam asked.</p><p>"This must stay between us, and your father," she warned, voice falling to a whisper. "Your sister… she is likely a new vessel for the goddess, much like I once was. How much of Sothis remains is unclear… but she will likely need your protection. Can I count on you to do that?"</p><p>“Of course, I -” his words halted, and he whimpered with pain. A sound Hubert had never heard escape him before.  </p><p>"Sam! Are you alright?!" Byleth panicked.</p><p>"It's... that damned buzzing… it will not cease,” he replied, shaking as he held his head, falling to one knee. </p><p>“Buzzing?” Byleth whispered as if she had just realised something. </p><p>Samael then stopped shaking.</p><p>There was silence, only disturbed by the patter of snowfall.</p><p>Hubert exhaled in relief at his quick recovery, but his stomach dropped to the ground when the boy raised his head. </p><p>
  <em>Those eyes. </em>
</p><p>No longer that nebulous colour of lavender: they were white as the snow, opaque and without pupils. Byleth had noticed it too, she was on her knees by his side, clutching his arms, an expression he could only describe as confusion and concern.</p><p>He knew for a fact Samael wasn't one of those <em>imposters</em> - this was something different, something entirely new. Hubert moved to close the distance, but before he managed to reach out and pull Byleth away, a flair of violet magic ignited in the boy's hands – throwing Hubert back in an explosion of Miasma.</p><p>His sights were blanched, and his ears rang, the breath knocked from his lungs. He heard her call his name. He struggled through the shallow, painful breaths, thickened by the smell of his own burns, desperately trying to right his shaking body. He tried to steady his blurred sights upon his wife, unable to coordinate his shocked limbs into action.</p><p>To his horror, there as a flash of warp magic.</p><p>There was no time to react.</p><p>
  <em>They were gone.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is quite short, but it sets up the next one nicely. I'm still alive and determined to get this fic finished! </p><p>I only hope people are still reading after my long hiatus! :D<br/>*gives hugs to all who attend* </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smooth ground cold against her cheek. The scent of stagnant air of an old room recently breached. The world was silent, save for the whirring of drowsiness that roared in the back of her mind. Unable to tell if the crushing darkness was the environment or her eyelids unable to peel open.</p><p>How long had it been?<br/>
<br/>
Impossible to tell. But it was the first time Byleth had managed such a controlled thought through the obscurity. The clarity of mind was both a relief and a burden, memories rushing back like a flood.<br/>
<br/>
Hubert. Samael. The comfort of fresh snow crunching beneath her boots and the cold that nipped at her nose. Right before she was betrayed and brought to this <em>place</em>.<br/>
<br/>
She recalled the moment they arrived. Thales had welcomed her as he sat restrained in a cell. Samael stood by his side, eyes comatose and unreadable, staring into nothingness. What had he done to their son? Why had they taken her? She did not get answers before the sear of a needle and then the long, crushing numbness of sedation took her.<br/>
<br/>
Her mouth was dry, the first real sensation in an immeasurable while. The sound of her breaths finally reached her ears along with the whine of frustration that mewled from her throat. There was no reaction from anyone else, no footsteps scurrying over to put her back under, no voice to reprimand or scathe if this was intentional. Perhaps her waking now was a mistake. An issue with the dosage? Or did they intend to give her moments of lucidity just to fuck with her?<br/>
<br/>
Finally, the sedative wore off enough that rational thought gave way to fear.<br/>
<br/>
Byleth struggled against her heavy body, shuffling back until the small of her back hit a wall. She gasped and leant back against it, the cool surface a welcome relief. Her eyes darted towards every corner. Nothing but shadows, illuminated by strange, dull blue lights running through the floor. Even though the sight was alien she choked out Hubert’s name, a string of disbelief inside hoping he was right outside the door, ready to rush in should she need him. But no, the room stayed empty and quiet.</p><p>She recalled her wedding ring; a glimmer of hope. But why wasn’t Hubert here? Surely the tracking magic would -</p><p>Byleth stilled, breath catching in her throat when she couldn’t feel nor see the ring upon her finger. Had they taken it? Had they known about the magic?<br/>
<br/>
More sensations began to surface as she pulled herself onto the bed with a grunt; hair stuck to her sweat-soaked forehead, the churning sickness of her stomach, the damp patch under her palm. Damp? She tried to focus her eyes on it, brushing her hand across the linen sheet until it hit a thin tube. The pain in her wrist burned at that moment and she glanced over it, dried blood streaked down her arm. She could only presume she fell from the bed, pulling out the tube in the process. Was that the sedative?<br/>
<br/>
Her thoughts snapped shut as her head throbbed, and Byleth clutched her temples with her palms with a yelp. <em>Hubert… Samael… Edelgard...</em><br/>
<br/>
“Sothis!” she cried, voice haggard and desperate.</p><p>The headache stopped and she found she was no longer upon the bed, pain and lethargy gone. Around her was a sea of familiar and unending darkness, illuminated solely by the great throne. Her eyes followed the steps upwards only to find the seat empty. She was here again. In the all-consuming black.</p><p>“How did I-”<br/>
<br/>
“Mother?” a quiet voice called to her.<br/>
<br/>
She turned on her heels, the sound echoing over the punishing silence of Zaharas. Her sights fell on Samael and she gasped. His eyes, no longer hollow and white, searched her for an answer. He appeared scared, bridging the gap between them whilst eyeing the darkness as if it were a coiled snake ready to strike.<br/>
<br/>
“Sam?” she said, the hairs on the back of her neck standing and she took a firm step away.<br/>
<br/>
“Is this a dream? I do not remember falling asleep. It feels… real,” he said, confused, brushing his hands over his clothing with a critical eye.<br/>
<br/>
“Is it really you?” Byleth whispered, unable to fathom how he was here.<br/>
<br/>
His attention snapped back to her. “Yes. Is this a trick? Have you not tortured me enough?”</p><p>“Believe me, it isn't a trick. What happened, where are you?” Even though he betrayed her she couldn’t swallow the concern. This was Sam. Her sweet boy.</p><p>Sam’s only argument was a worried side-eye. “After I fulfilled my… purpose, Thales released me from his spell and threw me in the cell next door. They left me there to rot, I have not eaten in days I…” He took a cautious step forward, a hand reaching out. “You have to believe me. I – I did not know… I tried to fight it, I fought with everything I could. But in the end, all I could do was watch. My body was not my own.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, Sam…” she whispered, trying to make sense of why he was here through the confusion and ache of her heart. She extended a hand to meet his, unable to deny her son the comfort he so sorely needed. He clung to her like a scared toddler would, holding her close as if she would vanish if he released his grip.<br/>
<br/>
“You are… real,” he said, a shake to his voice she had never heard before. “But if you are real then where are we?”<br/>
<br/>
Before Byleth could offer an explanation a voice from the throne boomed through the quiet.<br/>
<br/>
"What is the meaning of this! To rouse me from my slumber in such a belligerent manner is most rude!” Sothis cocked her head to the side, crossing her arms. She was still in the same form as the last time they met. Tall, elegant, radiant. “I – oh, I see the line has hooked more than one fish. How fascinating. First you and your child, and now this boy! Care to explain why so many seem to bear my crest now? This is becoming most uncouth."<br/>
<br/>
“Who <em>is</em> that?” Sam said, voice low as he broke away and stood ahead of Byleth, between her and the steps.<br/>
<br/>
"You,” Sothis said, eyes narrowing upon Sam. “You are the one I sensed in the tomb.” She then looked down to Byleth. “How could you be so careless! So blind! I warned you about this one!”<br/>
<br/>
“You warned me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Indeed. The buzzing in the dark, I sensed it even then. The strength and depravity of their magic is not hard to miss… Though, it is strangely silent now.”<br/>
<br/>
“You call that cryptic message a warning?” she snapped back, “maybe if you hadn’t been so vague I wouldn't have found myself in this mess!”<br/>
<br/>
“How dare you! I was blind! How does one put a feeling to words without a true picture, it is akin to guessing the painting by the colours on the palette!”<br/>
<br/>
"Sothis!" she shouted, tone pleading.<br/>
<br/>
"Sothis?” Samael said, eyes wide toward his mother, "You mean the goddess Sothis?"<br/>
<br/>
"Do not speak of me like I am not present, boy!" Sothis chastised before her sights fell on Byleth once more.<br/>
<br/>
Samael fell silent, likely coming to terms with the idea he was speaking with the goddess.<br/>
<br/>
“How is he here with me?” Byleth asked.<br/>
<br/>
“It seems in my eagerness to respond to your plea my powers stretched farther than I intended. Only those that share my crest may enter this realm against my behest… Well, that was once the case.” Sothis walked down the steps, eyes pained, gesturing to the thick, dark expanse. “It was once beautiful here – an endless land of grace and my own design. Not this vile darkness. That was until the Agarthans trespassed with their disgusting magic. As beautiful as this realm once was, it was delicate. And now this is all that remains.”<br/>
<br/>
Byleth bawled a fist as Sothis sat upon steps ahead of them. "This is no time for stories. You need to help us; we are all in danger."</p><p>Sothis bent down to get a good look at Sam, her expression fading from concern to apathy as if the boy no longer had anything interesting to offer.</p><p>Sam returned her unblinking eye contact, his face an unreadable mask.</p><p>"Do not worry about the immediacy of our danger.” Her attention fell back to Byleth. “Time does not exist as you know it here. Nevertheless, explain yourself. I am most displeased that you have allowed us to be entrapped in such a situation. What is this danger of which you speak?"<br/>
<br/>
“The Agarthans… They found out about you and my child. They’re holding me prisoner -”<br/>
<br/>
“You fool,” Sothis muttered. “But I expected something dire had transpired. You managed to pull me from my slumber – that is commendable in itself.”<br/>
<br/>
“Commendable or not we need your aid,” Sam said, wide-eyed.<br/>
<br/>
“Fie! You test my patience, boy.” Sothis snapped.</p><p>Byleth placed a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder. “What do you mean by that? Were you sleeping?”</p><p>“Yes. I was attempting to regather my energy,” she said, as if the mere thought made her lethargic, “having your soul scattered to the wind is not an easy thing to recover from.”</p><p>“Can you lend me your strength as you did before?” Byleth asked.</p><p>Sothis sighed and closed her eyes in concentration for a moment. “No. You are in no state to fight. Through the drugs in our system are waning you will not have the constitution to defend yourself, regardless of my powers. There is also the risk of hurting your daughter if you attempted such a feat.”<br/>
<br/>
Byleth clenched a fist. How could she have let this happen? Never had she felt so utterly useless.<br/>
<br/>
It seemed Sam sensed her angst, pushing his hand into her hers and holding it tight. He said no words, only looking to her with his normal blank expression.<br/>
<br/>
“Even so, I can’t allow them to take us,” Byleth said.<br/>
<br/>
“You need not worry. I will not allow it,” Sothis replied. “I know how to deal with them. But it will take a lot of my energy. If not all of it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Byleth said with a heavy breath, squeezing Sam’s hand tighter. They would get through this. All of them. “So, what’s the plan?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd love to know your thoughts and / or theories! :D<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With nothing to gauge the passage of time, Byleth had no idea how long she had been led in that bed waiting for someone to enter her room and grant her a chance at escape. All that accompanied her was a faint hum of the blue glow, sometimes disrupted by the distant screams and pleads of other prisoners ringing down the corridor to her cell. </p><p>Drawing in deep breaths to calm the queasiness and shake to her hands, she steeled herself. She was used to high stakes situations. She had commanded in battles and politics, even fought a dragon and had Arianrhod crumble above her – but it was something about the wait, the uncertainty, the lack of control she had over what was to come.</p><p>Byleth clutched the IV in her hand beneath the sheets, pretending it was still attached to her arm, sights falling upon the wall separating her and Sam. Clueless to the plan, his uncertainty was likely weightier than her own. They had not filled him in on the details, banished from Zaharas before he could learn of it. Even though he seemed himself again, they could not risk the possibility that Thales was still watching, listening in the back of his mind.</p><p>It was Samael who suggested it; unable to trust himself. He clearly blamed himself for everything that had happened. He’d begged her to leave him in the cell, terrified that his connection with Thales would thwart any chance at escape. Yet abandoning Sam there was an impossible thought. She could not leave him, nor could she help but feel his despair. </p><p>Either someone would come for him soon, or never. </p><p>Voices snapped her thoughts back, two of them, footsteps echoing down the corridor as they spoke. She closed her eyes as they neared her door and stopped right outside. </p><p>“I cannot believe the nerve of Kallmath, how dare he speak to me like that,” a feminine voice said. </p><p>“It's your fault. You need to curb your temper, you fool. But don’t worry, I’ve got your back should Kallmath say anything like that again,” a male voice replied. </p><p>“Thank you, Zol. What would I do without you?” </p><p>“Speak nothing of it, let’s just get on with this then we can get a drink,” he replied, followed by a heavy click of the lock. </p><p>The door to Byleth’s cell creaked open on old hinges, and she remained as still as possible, her chest rising and falling in mock slumber. Silence loomed between the two strangers like they were surveying the room. Had they noticed something out of place? Byleth’s heart galloped, thudding so hard she was positive they could hear it, wondering if they had noticed she was - </p><p>The woman giggled. “All right, you’re paying though.”</p><p>"Ah. Fine.” </p><p>The scuff of boots against stone signalled their approach and Byleth braced herself. Closer. Just a little closer and she could signal Sothis to unleash her power. </p><p>The man spoke again, “I’d leave this for later and go now, but Thales was quite adamant about retrieving her as soon as possible.”</p><p>Thales? She held back – if there was a possibility of getting that bastard in range...</p><p>“Given her state, I’m not surprised,” the woman replied. </p><p>Two loud clunks and the bed moved freely on its wheels, squeaking and rattling as they started to move. Byleth dared not to even peek at the two, keeping herself as still and unsuspecting as possible. </p><p>“You mean the baby?” </p><p>“Yeah…” It took godlike control for Byleth not to leap on the defence and break the woman's hand as she placed it upon her stomach. “… We have determined that natural birth is too risky for the child, and there have been further complications, so Thales decided to do the procedure early.”</p><p>Byleth let out a sharp breath at the news and froze, wondering for a second if they’d heard. But her captors continued chatting lightly as if speaking of the weather. </p><p>What were they planning to do? She considered attempting to escape there and then, but her blood rushed and her determination flared at the thought of being face to face with Thales again. </p><p>“Well, I hope the mother survives. She would make an excellent hostage. Isn’t she a Marquess?”</p><p>“And the Emperors’ confidant. They are close from what I've heard.”</p><p>She tried to drown out their words, concentrating on the turns as they weaved through the cold corridors. Three right. One left. She’d get back to Sam even if it killed her. Deviating from the plan and going deeper into the facility was a definite risk, but she could not shake the opportunity, the possibility, of ending this. </p><p>Not only for the war. For Samael as well. </p><p>At least Sothis was no longer her ever-observant passenger, otherwise the goddess would have been screaming at her to take action there and then. But, tucked away inside her child, there was no way for her to know. </p><p>The light brightened behind her eyelids as they entered a room, far more luminous than the dull passageways. There were murmurs of other voices, boots tapping, and the scent of antiseptic permeating the stagnant air. </p><p>“My Lord, we have brought her by your request,” the male Agarthan said. </p><p>“Excellent, have her prepared and ready, we begin the surgery immediately.” </p><p>Byleth’s heart thrummed against her ribcage. It was Lord Arundel – Thale’s – voice, clear as the day they had conversed at Arianrhod. She wanted to open her eyes and leap from the bed to confront him, but he was still too far away. She had to be patient, but she could hardly control the shake to her hands.</p><p>Her breathing quickened through the sound of clinking metal, hurried footsteps, and running water. It did not take much of an imagination to know what they had in store for her. </p><p>Just a little longer.</p><p>The bed moved across the room with a start, coming to a lurching halt beneath humming lights. They were nearly right on top of her now. Byleth stilled, willing every muscle in her body motionless as she waited for Thales to step into range. Through shallow breaths she focused on reaching for Sothis, who would be waiting for her signal. </p><p>But her concentration was short-lived, pulled away with the bedsheet as they whipped it from her body. A shocked silence permeated the room. </p><p>“My Lord, her IV. It’s gone -” </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>“Restrain her!”</p><p>She opened her eyes and hoisted herself up on the bed, her back meeting the metal headboard. The brilliant light burned and before her eyes could adjust she was restrained on both sides, her captors gripping her arms and legs to the bed as she struggled with a grunt. </p><p>“So, you’re awake,” Thales said, voice grim and displeased. “Always so full of surprises, aren’t we?”</p><p>Her eyes met his milky, pupil-less ones. He stood like a pillar draped in black; a void in the centre of the blindingly bright room, watching her as if she were a lamb to the slaughter. She struggled more before one of the other Agarthans slammed a gloved hand into her forehead, pressing her head against the headboard. </p><p>Byleth gasped at the pain but kept her sights latched onto Thales. “You have no idea what I’m capable of,” she replied through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I know exactly what you are capable of. I have been watching you through the eyes of that boy for months. I must say, he exceeded my expectations in every way. A shame to leave him to rot. But he has served his purpose.” His expression darkened, grinning with teeth shades darker than his skin. “Stripped of your power and having your energy whittled away by that parasite you call a child. You are functionless. Of no worth.” </p><p>“You underestimate me.”</p><p>“Even now you fight,” he said with a chuckle, inserting a needle into a glass vial and drawing the clear liquid. “Perhaps if you survive this I will slice out that obstinate, unyielding part of your brain and keep you around. Like a stupefied pet. You have certainly earned it.” </p><p>She jumped at the cold brush of a sponge against the inside of her arm. The female Agarthan swabbed it in anticipation of the syringe.</p><p>“Fuck you,” was all Byleth could spit out, eyes narrowed with rage. </p><p>Closer. Thales was walking closer. </p><p>“How crass, then again, you were never the most civilised of creatures. I always thought it a pity you did not perish at Arianrhod. Well, until recently. You brought me a gift, and I am so very grateful.” </p><p>“She isn’t yours. She never will be,” Byleth choked out. </p><p>He was close enough now and she refused to wait any longer, scrunching her eyes shut and calling upon Sothis. She recalled the feeling when she had touched the throne all those months ago, and the sheer desperation from earlier.</p><p>But to her horror, nothing happened, and Thales crept ever closer with the needle entwined in his gnarled fingers. </p><p>“On the contrary, I already own one of your children, and I am about to claim a second.” </p><p>She struggled, more frantic than before, legs flailing and arms wrenching against the grip of her captors. </p><p>
  <em> No NO! This can’t be happening! Sothis! SOTHIS!  </em>
</p><p>Could the goddess not hear her? Did she not have the energy or power to pull this off? </p><p>Thales gripped her arm and held it firm upon the mattress, fingernails digging into the skin. “I am thankful that you’re awake all things considered. To see the fear on your face, instead of that disgusting smile I've had to witness over the last few months. What a perfect end.”</p><p>He brought the needle to her arm and she screamed as the point pierced the vein. She squeezed her eyes shut as darkness unfurled around her, desperate, pleading. </p><p>- </p><p>“Byleth. You can open your eyes now,” Sothis said, her voice a whisper in Byleth’s ear. </p><p>Arms held her tight, her feet on solid ground. Byleth lifted her head from Sothis’ silky hair to find herself in her embrace, surrounded by the shadows of Zaharas. </p><p>“It is over now,” Sothis soothed. “I am… sorry it took longer than expected to draw them in. I suspect I gave you quite the fright.” </p><p>“You did it,” she mumbled, leaning her forehead on the goddess’ shoulder. “I was certain that…” </p><p>Sothis hushed her, rubbing her back like a mother would a child. “The immediate threat has been dealt with. The rest I leave up to you. How you intend to escape is a mystery, but at least this gives you – you three – a chance.” Sothis pulled away and turned Byleth to face the others in their midst, those sucked into Zaharas by her power. </p><p>Thales and the Agarthans paced around each other in the distance, searching the unending darkness for answers. </p><p>She added, “Do not fret. They cannot see us.”</p><p>“What happens to them?” Byleth asked impassively. </p><p>“Depending on their will, they may linger or perish. Once you cut the connection to their bodies, they will be trapped here… Sadly I will not be around to witness their fate, not for a long time at least.”</p><p>“Did you use too much energy?” </p><p>“Yes. More than I expected. But do not worry, I shall not die. I will have to sleep. So long perhaps that your daughter may never hear my voice.” </p><p>Ever since Seteth made her aware of the possibility of her daughter being a vessel for Sothis, she had been against it. But now, knowing Sothis was about to fade into obscurity for a second time, Byleth could not swallow the sadness bubbling up. </p><p>Byleth held her tighter, her words strained. “Thank you. For everything.”</p><p>“You must leave before you become trapped here like them,” Sothis said, shaking. “Do not squander this opportunity.” She broke away and raised a hand.</p><p>“Wait! I wanted to say -” </p><p> </p><p>Byleth sat up on the bed with a gasp, pulling out the syringe and breathing a sigh of relief to find it mostly full.</p><p>
  <em> - Goodbye. </em>
</p><p>She looked down to find Thales and the Agarthans sprawled out on the floor, unconscious and still breathing. With a haggard sob, she grabbed a scalpel from a nearby tray and kneeled down to slice their throats one by one, seeing to it that they would never return to their bodies. Their blood mingled and ran down the tiles in rivulets, Byleth careful not to step in any as it pooled by her bare feet.</p><p>Finally she came to Thales, kneeling by his side and lifting his chin to bare his neck. It struck her how fitting his fate was. Doomed to wander that suffocating, maddening darkness until his will gave out. In the very same place they had attempted to banish her all those years ago.</p><p>Karma was indeed a bitch. </p><p>It might have been more useful to the Empire to keep Thales alive, but she barely twitched as she ran the scalpel across his throat in a slow, deep stroke. He choked on his own blood, convulsing like a pathetic animal caught in a trap. </p><p>It was over. The head of the snake had been removed, and all that remained was the writhing tail. She searched her other two captors, quickly grabbing the keys to the cells and clutching them tightly.</p><p>As she stood up again her legs trembled and the room fell out of focus for a moment. She took a few deep breaths, presuming a small amount of sedative had entered her bloodstream. The pain relief was an unexpected boon though, her head no longer pounding and the ache of her muscles now a distant burn.</p><p>She headed toward the door, clutching the scalpel in hand and bracing herself on the frame as she peeked around the corner. With the passage empty, she made her way down, back hugging the wall and bare footsteps light, listening for any sign of activity. She stopped halfway down the hall, leaning on the wall for support and took a few deep breaths as her vision blurred. </p><p>Spurred by the need to return to Sam, she stumbled onward on heavy legs as the walls began to warp as if she were drunk, trying to cover as much ground as possible whilst keeping quiet. Her pulse hammered in her ears and as she rounded the next corner she came face to face with another Agarthan.</p><p>His piercing blue eyes met hers and he took a step back in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, a hand reaching out, but before he could utter a word she plunged the cold steel into his neck. The attack was messy and he let out a haggard shout of pain before clutching his throat, gurgling as he fell to the floor. It was so loud that Byleth was certain it would have been heard, picking up the pace despite her wilting energy. </p><p>Just one more corner, and as she looked around to check for any more Agarthans a scream echoed from behind, followed by frenzied shouts and orders. She had to presume Thales and the others had been found, and without another glance back she willed herself forward toward the cells. </p><p>She fumbled with the lock to Sam’s cell, the door flying open with a thud as she all but collapsed into it. Small arms caught her and carried her into the room. The world spun and she could hardly find purchase on her feet. </p><p>“I never doubted you,” Sam said, his voice muffled as if speaking underwater. She managed to look at him, his face much gaunter than she remembered in Zaharas. He looked awful. The bags under his eyes more pronounced, his hair limp and voice dry. She could only assume that their forms in Zaharas were not reflective of their physical selves. </p><p>“Are you all right?” she replied, cupping his face. </p><p>“I am fine, do not worry. What did they do to you?” </p><p>“Just a sedative,” she breathed as Sam guided her towards the bed. Once seated he hurried to the door, the thud of it closing reverberating in her ears. She was losing consciousness, like snaking hands wrenching away at her subconscious. </p><p>“We should leave before they discover us. Surely you have enough strength to move.” </p><p>“I… don’t think I can stand. Not for a while, anyway.”</p><p>A heavy silence descended as her head hit the pillow, the scalpel clattering to the stone tiles. She did not even notice the fall. </p><p>“Damn it, I’m not leaving without you,” he said, nudging her. “Is there nothing Sothis can do?” </p><p>“She’s gone… sleeping. She won't hear me.” </p><p>Through half-lidded eyes she watched Samael trying to conjure a warp spell. The violet light fizzled with each desperate attempt, as if he was trying to power through the silence spell that lined the cells. </p><p>“You have to go. Escape. Find Hubert.” If anyone could do it, it would be Samael. He had lived his life in the shadows. Who better to navigate the darkest ones? </p><p>“I will not leave you. I need to protect you.” </p><p>“I overheard the Agarthans speaking about your sister, something has gone wrong. You need to find help.” </p><p>He said nothing, but he did not need to. His pained expression spoke more than words. </p><p>“This is the last place they’ll look for me. Go whilst we still have time.”</p><p>“He won’t believe me,” he said, voice soft and quiet. </p><p>“He has to believe you and he will. You’re his son – our son – you’ll find a way to convince him.” She could have told him then that Hubert was indeed his father by blood, but that did not matter any more; blood or not, they were family. The semantics mattered for nought. “You can do this.” </p><p>“Even after what I did, you still consider me to be your -”</p><p>Byleth’s heart leapt to her throat as shouts erupted outside, thundering down the corridor, footsteps heading in their direction. They both waited in bated silence when the commotion stopped by the cell next door. Orders were exchanged to spread out and search before footsteps separated and headed down the hallways in both directions. </p><p>Only then did she feel it safe to breathe normally again.</p><p>Samael whispered, “They are already searching for you. What if Thales -” </p><p>“He’s dead, Sam,” she said, fighting her heavy eyelids. “We killed him... He can’t control you anymore.” </p><p>Sam placed a couple of fingers to his temple, eyes wide with awe. “He’s… he’s gone?” He nodded and reluctantly and picked up the scalpel. “I’ll find father and come back for you. With or without him.” </p><p>She could see the scared child behind his tempered facade, a crack easy to see when you knew where to look. “Be safe,” she said shakily under her breath, tears blurring her sights. She wasn’t about to say goodbye.  </p><p>He took her hand and squeezed it in reply. </p><p>Byleth choked out a sob and pulled him close with what strength she had left, their foreheads touching. “Lock the door behind you. I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We rejoin in Hubert's POV next chapter! \o/<br/>Hope you are ready for a reunion. We have one more chapter then the Epilogue to go!</p><p>Thank you for everyone still reading, I'd love to know your thoughts and if you have enjoyed the fic so far :D </p><p>Take care &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>